


ERROR

by Anonymous



Category: lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angels, Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Elves, Dark Fantasy, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Faedom Week 2019 (Fae Tales), Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Modern Royalty, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Planets, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: !This story originally comes from Wattpad!{tw// sexual abuse &content, sucidal thoughts, violence, slavery}!I update every week!Living in a world filled with immortal creatures when you are a mortal can be brutal. A human life is only worthy when the said human is dead. From enslaving them, to selling their organs to the Ink Black Market, mortals are very unfortunate creatures.Errot White is an 18 year old Merlot- human- who desperately wants to escape his world and flee to the most dangerous dimension of them all, the Ink Blood. There, in a craving attempt to run away from his human nature, he snaps a deal and goes undercover, pretending to be an Ink Blood himself. But he could never imagine that the wicked elf who wears the crown will be the one he ends up falling in love with.
Kudos: 1
Collections: LGBT fics





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Errot run. He run and run and run until he had no air inside of him left to breath. This wasn't the first time he had been in this situation but he longed for it to be the last. Every year growing up in Merlot Blood was just another reason for him to get away from this dimension. 'Being a Merlot is hard ' was what his father always kept telling him . ' But you're a survivor. Never look back. Never trust anyone but your own self. And you'll manage to live another day'. His fathers words were what kept him alive all those years and what would still keep his heartbeat from reaching zero the years that follow. So, Errot did just that. He didn't look back. He used all the strength he had left to force his lungs to start working again and did what he always thought it was impossible and utterly insane. He crossed the borders.

♛

CHAPTER 1

Errot definitely wasn't prepared for what he had to face after crossing the borders. As a kid he always dreamt of the 'outside' world as this very fascinating and beautiful place you read in the books. 

Beautiful. More like, Beautiful-ly rotten. Errot thought. He looked around him and all he saw was destruction. Empty and ruined roads. That awful smell. Something must have died here. The trees and flowers, everything was dead. Nothing moved. Nothing could be heard. The only thing alive right now was his heart. He could hear it pounding against his chest so loudly, Errot thought it might explode any second now. Where was he? What was he supposed to do now? He never actually thought about this. 

All those years, the only thing on his mind was the word ' Escape' . Nothing else mattered to him . He had everything planned. But thats just how far his mind took him. His escape. His escape from this god-awful dimension where the mortal lives aren't worth a single dime. Merlots either live on the streets or in shacks. You are lucky enough if you live on a shack. That means that you are immediately considered rich but at the same time you become a target for every single mortal that you cross paths with. Being targeted means that your every move is watched and your every step is followed. You can't take a walk without your hand gripping a knife so tight that your knuckles turn white. Living in a shack is both a gift and a curse. Thats just how Errot sees it anyway.

He was fortunate enough to grow up in a shack. To have a blanket to cover himself up in winter when the sun light wasn't enough to warm anyone up. When the cold the night sky brought could freeze an entire kingdom dead. Merlots simply live to exist and survive, endure and fight. Always sleeping with one eye open in case someone tries to stab them in the back. They are toys for immortals to use and money making machines for other mortals in order to survive. A Merlot gets killed and everyone celebrates because it means power, money and food for a little while. Everyone praises the murderers. As if they are some kind of Kings. They wouldn't know any better. Nobody would in their place. In a world where a dead body means you get to feed your children, everybody would get blood on their hands. So, Merlots aren't completely worthless after all. At least their death is celebrated. Their body doesn't just rot. They finally become useful to society. Is it wrong for a human life to count only after the soul leaves its body and not when the said human is alive? Very. Errot hates this life. But its all he knows. Its how he was raised. He got used to it. Was it a mistake to abandon the world he grew up in?

Perhaps, it was too late for him to go back. Was it also too late for him to keep going? Errot was about to take a few mindless steps forward when a very familiar voice startled him and stopped him dead to his tracks

"Leaving without me? " Errot snapped his head at the voice so fast he almost had a concussion. 

" Oda...I thought- "

" Yes, we all think. Now stop wasting our time and let's see how can we survive this mess" 

A tiny faded smile creeped up into Errots face. The thought of his childhood best friend joining him on his possibly last trip was fascinating yet very, very dangerous. 

" Crossing the borders, check. Having a backpack with the most necessary things with you so you won't die..." Oda glanced at Errot with a poker face. Errot placed his hands to his pockets and looked down in slight shame. Oda always knew how to intimidate him .

She sighed . " Disappointed but not surprised. Luckily for you, I'm the smart one in this awful friendship. Here. " She passed one of her bags to an impressed Errot. 

"Okay backpacks, check. Now, I suppose you didn't think of what you would do if you actually managed to cross the borders. Am i right or am I right? "

Errot opened his mouth, ready to defend himself but closed it right after. No words managed to come out of it. What could he defend exactly? He didn't think this through. Actually, he didn't think anything through. His lust to run away blinded his head completely.

"Huh. Love it when I leave you speechless" She winked. " I got this taken care of too. You know, you should really start paying me. What would you do without me?"

Errot rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but it kind of wounded his pride. At the same time, Oda was awfully right. Really. What would he do without her? Probably lying in a pool of his own blood by now, having Merlots sell his organs for money or ..worse. He shivered at the thought and shook his head. "What have you got, smartass? "

Oda smirked and pulled a map out of her backpack . She pointed to a certain place. 

"So we're right here. And we want to go...." She pointed at another place on the map.

".. there. " 

"Moccasins? "

" Yup. Moccasins. They are gonna give us information and maaaybe fae ears? " Oda said amused.

" What are you talking about ? Hey, first of all, miss genius, Moccasins don't just give out information or anything else like that "

" We are gonna make ourselves useful. Give something in return. I also highly doubt that the rumours are true. They are angels. They can't be that bad . "

" Oda. Look at us. What could we possibly give to - "

Errot almost managed to finish his sentence when he heard a very loud noise coming from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that the loud noise was actually a gunshot. 

Run. 

He thought he screamed but wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks with him. Errot felt like he was stuck in those kind of nightmares when you really have the urge to run but your legs are glued deep into the ground.

He couldn't quite put his finger in how long he was frozen at this very same spot . A few seconds? Minutes? Maybe hours? What had happened? Why wasn't he moving? Why was everything so damn blurry? Too many questions clouded Errot's mind. Was he dead? He couldn't be....

..

Could he?

♛


	2. Chapter 2

Errot slowly opened his eyes. His head felt very light but his body extremely heavy. He closed and opened them again trying to adjust to the light. 

The light? Errot frowned.

Was it morning now?

Where was he?

He started looking around to catch a small glimpse of his surroundings. Unfortunately for him, he didn't recognize the place. He noticed that he was in a very big room, with baby blue colored walls, laying on a kings sized bed. The windows were enormous. It was like those windows you see on a church, light sipping through everywhere.

Errot attempted to place a hand against his eyes to cover them from the incredibly beaming and blinding light when a very sharp pain radiated against his body, specifically his shoulder. Errot let a painful groan out and tried to touch his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing there?" 

Errot jumped at the sudden sound and immediately glanced at the person with this very unfamiliar voice. He wasn't that tall but he definitely knew how to stand on his feet. His features were so soft, Errot resisted the urge to touch this mans face. His golden curls got just under his ears, making them long enough to fall on his face .His eyes were big and deep blue, they looked like they copied the color of the ocean, almost angelic. 

The man crossed his arms against his chest and raised an eyebrow at Errot.

"Remind me your name, please" 

Errot gulped. " Where..-"

"Moccasin Blood. You were shot." He tapped his own shoulder while looking at Errot. "Shoulder. We gave you medicine and took care of it. You're fine now but if you want to keep being fine stop trying to raise your hand. Your friend is also fine and she's the reason you're talking to me right now so dont forget to thank her. So, now that I answered precisely the 70% of your question sheet, mind if I borrow your possibly beautiful name?" He smiled.

Errot blinked. They are in Moccasin blood? The Moccasins are the smartest of them all, the infamous angels. Their minds could do wanders . They are always one step ahead of you. They probably know more about you than you do yourself. Every single immortal is filed, with those documents being heavily protected by the creatures of the sky. Nothing could get past them that they wouldn't know about . They have information about anything and everything. Details about every dimension, every creature, every event. But you have to be careful. They are diplomats. Enigmatic. They don't trust just anyone with their very valuable information or supplies. Well, not at least with nothing in return. They are strong believers of the expression 'give and take' and you have to get on their good side in order for them to help you efficiently. They live amongst the clouds, their houses literally touch the sky. Angelic and smart, everyone wants to befriend them but they insist on staying neutral and not taking any sides. That way, they can benefit from every dimension and every creature in times of need. Errot was startled to say the least "wow..uhm..Errot" 

"Wow, Uhm, Errot, pleased to Meet you. I'm Elian, King Elian" Elian looked very amused.

He nodded. "King Elian...you're an angel, right?"

" Ah, I see...homeboy has done his homework. Nice. Though, I suppose you know you can't stay here right? My dimension has it's rules and regulations. You know, those tiny sentences at the end of the book that nobody ever reads? Interested in knowing what they say?"

Errot opened his mouth to respond but Elian was faster. " They say that Moccasin Blood can't and won't accept any alien creature as a resident or even worse, refugee." 

Errot carefully raised his body and sat up on the bed . " We just want information. We heard you are the right guys for that."

Elian let out a small chuckle at that. " Yes. Yes, we are. But . There's always a 'but' in there, handsome." Elian's dramatic pause gave Errot the time to process the attempted compliment and blush a bit. When Elian opened his mouth to talk again, Errot interrupted him.

" You want something in return" . 

Elian smirked. " And here I thought that you were a bit dumb"

" Just because you are considered the 'smartest' ones it doesn't mean that everyone else is stupid" Elian raised an amused eyebrow. "-Also, you don't have any right to judge someone from the dimension they come from. Your IQ score doesn't give you a free pass to be a fucking dick"

Elian couldn't help the wide smile that got spread on his face " Hey kid, I was just teasing you. No need to go mental on me. But I have to admit that, unfortunately, being a Merlot means that you're useless to me. You have nothing to offer. Well, at least not something that could come in handy. Also, mind your language. You're talking to a King."

Errot took a few silent seconds to think. Elian is right. Even though he's struggling to admit it, him and Oda have absolutely nothing that Moccasins could use to their advantage. They are both Merlots. There's only one way for them to be useful and that requires their death. But they didn't escape their world to die. At least, not yet. 

There must be a way. Errot tried to think harder and deeper than that. He heard that the Moccasins know a whole lot about all four blood dimensions. What they don't know though is what the Inks are planning to do. There's a rumor going around that the Inks are plotting something against their archenemies, the Teals, in order to tear their kingdom down. To end them once and for all so they won't be able to stand in their way anymore. So they can be Kings and Queens and rule the entire world in their own brutal ways. Nobody really knows what they have in mind and that fact alone is slowly killing the Moccasins. 

Errot suddenly smirked " We can get you information about the Inks" .

For a single second he thought that Elian was frozen until he started laughing out loud.

Errot frowned. " I don't understand what's so funny"

Elian kept chuckling until he looked at Errot and his laughing begun dying down. 

" Wait, you're being serious?"

" Deadass. We are gonna go undercover and spy on them and pass all the information to you or your minions or whatever" 

Elian furrowed his eyebrows a bit, actually considering it but then he shook his head in disapproval " You can't do that, trespassing is against the rules and if they found out two Merlots stepped into their territory, you wont live to see another day"

Errot clicked his tongue. " And you care about that, why? Last time I checked, your lot only cares about your valuable information. And Oda and I are willing to give you exactly that. A piece of treasure you're right now missing on. Let us die. Anything to learn what the creatures of the darkness are hiding. Right?" He could feel he was slowly getting under Elians skin. His words were pining at the back of Elian's head as his heartbeat was raising every passing second. This was their last chance. They needed the Moccasins as much as the Moccasins needed them. 

After what felt like hours to Errot, Elian finally spoke up " And you only need information?"

" information, money and disguise"

" That's three things kid, when you're only offering one"

" Fist of all. I'm not a kid. Secondly, I'm 99% sure that our 'one' thing will cost us way more than all three of those things I asked you for " . 

" Hm. You're risking your life there, bud. Not a smart move"

" Didn't ask for your opinion on the matter. Im pretty aware of what's at stake and I'm willing to do it" Errot claimed confidently while curling his fingers into a fist. 

Elian let an amused scoff out. " Splendid. So, do we have a deal, Errot ?" He extended his hand politely for a handshake while grinning widely.

Errot stared a bit at Elian's hand and then took it firmly. " I believe we do, your highness "

Errot had this strange glimpse of light on his eyes. It almost looked like a small fire was trapped inside of them. His expression screamed 'fearless' and 'tempted', words that he hadn't crossed paths with in years. He felt odd. For the first time since he was brought to life he wasn't particularly sad. Hope was flirting with him and god only knows how much Errot wanted to flirt back. He crossed the borders and snapped a deal with a Moccasin. Could he finally grip the wheel and take a turn? 

But wait. Errot frowned. " How did we end up in here?"

" Ask your friend. I'll let her know you woke up. Now, you should rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow I'm gonna give you a wonderful tour of my dimension." 

He nodded and looked at Elian who was now already at the door. " Thank you"

Elian paused with his hand at the knob and turned to face Errot. " I like you Errot. Dont make me regret it" And with that, he opened the door and walked out leaving him alone, in this enormous room, thinking about his life choices and this huge deal he just made that could easily cost his life.

♛


	3. Chapter 3

" You did what?!"

" Oda, hear me-"

" You just- and - how are we-" Oda's eyes were widened and she kept pacing back and forth in this huge room Errot was currently staying in. It was about six in the morning, the sun barely making its way into the sky. They informed them that they are required to wake up at dusk so they wouldn't waste the Moccasins precious time. Errot was hardly awake when Oda burst into the room, furiously, while demanding answers. He should have seen it coming and now he must face the consequences of his actions.

" Oda, just listen to me, please. I can explain."

Odas eyes snapped at him. Errot had never seen his best friend so angry and hopeless, it really broke his heart . "Go ahead then, explain"

" Tell me one thing we have to offer to Moccasins that would actually be useful to them"

Errot said calmly. He knew better than anyone not to raise his voice when the other person is angry.

" We- I don't know Errot! Anything but that!"

" We don't have this 'anything' you're talking about. What do you think would happen to us if we didn't accept this deal?"

" You mean, if you didn't accept this deal. I didn't accept anything. I was in my room, peacefully laying down on this huge ass bed and drinking a cup of hot chocolate while you were signing our death contract!"

"...Let me rephrase then. What do you think would happen to us if I didn't accept this deal"

Silence filled the room for a while. No one was talking. Suddenly, Oda spoke up " we would die in an instant...Moccasins were our last and only resort..." She mumbled while avoiding Errot's gaze.

" Exactly. But now we have a chance Oda." His eyes lit up and he gulped. " We have a chance to live. To survive. Thats all we've ever known. We need to survive. We can't look back. And we definitely can't give up . Not right now. Not when theres a very small possibility that we can get out of this alive. At least for a bit longer. Nobody will ever know that we are just two Merlots seeking refuge. We are gonna go undercover. And we are gonna succeed. Why? Cause we are together. You and I against the world. Remember?"

" Against the world. Not the fucking Inks. They are worse than the three other blood dimensions combined."

" They are. But desperate situations-"

" Call for desperate measures. I know." Small pause. Oda raised her eyes and looked at Errot dead in the eye and sighed "Lets do this. We literally have nothing to lose while they have everything . Also, I have a bad habit of not being able to let you ruin your life alone." Oda rolled her eyes.

Errot gave her a fainted smile. " I know you're scared. I am too. But its really our only option. I'm not crazy, I would have never-"

" I know Errot. I already agreed...Not like I had a choice.." She mumbled the last part but her face seemed to soften when she locked eyes with Errot "How are you? Are you in pain?"

Errot glanced at his bandaged shoulder and then back at Oda. " I'm feeling better. I'm also medicated so no, Im not in extreme pain right now."

Oda nodded " You scared me..."

" Im sorry... I don't even know- it all happened so quickly, I didn't even realize that I got shot. I suppose I just passed out immediately." He frowned.

" Yeah, you did." It sounded like she wanted to continue talking and complete the sentence but that was all she eventually said. 

The deafening sound of silence filled the room once again. Errot looked like he was in thought. He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey Oda... What happened after I passed out?"

Oda looked at Errot while not saying anything at first. She wanted to collect her thoughts and give him a complete and appropriate answer. But what could she possibly say? She didn't even know herself. After he lost his consciousness, everything happened so quickly, Oda is still very confused and everyone refuses to tell her anything. 

" Something very weird happened, Errot. The guy that shot you. He wasn't alone. He had his puppies with him, you were on the ground and I was weaponless, just staring terrified at them. I was convinced it was our last seconds alive and I couldn't do anything about it. I was just standing frozen on my spot. I couldn't physically move. I was watching you laying there, shot, and all I could think about was 'This is the end'. They all raised their guns and aimed them at me and I just closed my eyes shut. I refused to open them, refused to scream, to run. I just waited. But the bullet never came." She looked at Errot a bit creeped out while he was waiting for her to continue. "It never came. When I opened my eyes they had all dropped dead on the floor. My eyes were closed for literal seconds . Seconds Errot...Thats when I saw them. Angels. I dont think we've met them yet. They had their freaking wings spread out. It was beautiful yet creepy as fuck. What were they doing here? Why did they save us ? Cause they did. They saved us. And they had no reason to. I mean, why would they go out of their way to save two mortals? "

Errot was frowning deeply by now. " And how did they know where to find us?"

" Exactly. Something's fishy here Errot...I can feel somethings wrong. I don't trust them."

" Damn right you shouldn't. Oda they told me that you were the reason I am alive right now and that I should thank you"

" Oh...I feel like maybe that part was true, in a sense? Not the 'you should thank me' part " She gave him a small smile that faded quickly enough. "Uhm..they told me that we should follow them but you were unconscious so they took you bridal style -by the way it looked like those romantic movie scenes where the guy saves the girl and—"

"Oda" Errot had his eyebrows raised.

Oda looked at him and coughed. "Right. Uhh, so they carried you and we walked to this tiny warehouse a bit further away from the borders. It was made of wood and it looked very old. Not something that you would step in it voluntarily. Inside, the warehouse looked as old as it looked from the outside. It didn't have any furniture whatsoever. Only this door. It looked like a portal or something. They stepped through it so I did the same. They told me that we won't be arriving for five minutes. Five minutes for us. For them, its 5 freaking days. I really don't know how that works, I was amazed too" She said while looking at a shocked Errot.

"Anyways, I couldn't let you bleed for 5 whole minutes -or days-, I had to do something. So, I took my jacket off and tied it around your shoulder very hard and I kept putting pressure against your wound so you wouldn't lose any more blood. It was the only thing I could do. This 'trip' we took through the portal was very odd. It felt like we were in the middle of nowhere. Like we were floating when we weren't. I wasn't extremely focused on that but rather at the task in hand but all I could see around me was a yellow dim light and the two Moccasins. Nothing else. I don't really think there was anything else to see. The minutes felt like seconds and we arrived quicker than you can say 'angels'. The moment we stepped out of there, they took you away and said that they would take care of you."

Errot was speechless. So many things happened in the span of two days he felt like he needed a break. However, a break wasn't in the plan. They couldn't afford it. They needed to keep fighting. Especially now, that they were so close to freedom. Yes, they risk everything. Yes, their lives are on the line. Yes, they might die the moment they step into the Inks territory. But this is the closest they've been to freedom. Every step they take, they get closer to their liberty. They can do this. He moved his eyes to Oda and started staring at her intensely. " Thank you, Oda. Genuinely. This is not the first time you save my life. I owe you"

" Yeah yeah, I save your life and what do you do?" She tried to hide a small smile that was making its way to her face. " You go and-"

" Oii there you are, you beautiful chicken nuggets!"

They both turned at the sound of the voice at once. Errot raised an eyebrow, while Oda looked stunned at the sight of an angel in front of her. The woman is matching Elian in height and charm as well. She is gorgeous, her eyelashes naturally long, giving her honey colored eyes an enormous boost. Her auburn wavy hair falls softly at the middle of her waist covering her shoulders at their entirety. She looks like a warrior ready to jump into war the first chance she gets, but her bright white angel wings hold her remote and collected. She gives them that almost friendly but sneaky grin. A grin that tells Errot that despite her being an angelic creature, she could easily betray them and slice their throats open. And then her words start to register into Errot's mind. 

" Chicken nuggets?" Oda retorted back. 

Exactly, he thought.

" Ehh, mortals. I just gave you a compliment and you both look offended." The beautiful angel said with that grin still stuck at the corner of her mouth indicating that maybe the compliment should be taken into further consideration. "Anyways, I'm assigned to give you a tour of the infamous Moccasin Blood. And god forbid I don't follow Elian's orders. He burns us alive and then peels off our burnt skin and feeds it to the animals"

At Errot's and Oda's horrified expressions and extremely wide eyes, the angel immediately loses her serious face and bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, her head leaning back and her palm covering her stomach. "You should have seen your poor faces. Holly cow. Priceless." She managed to breath out eventually. 

Errot rolled his eyes clearly annoyed with himself that he believed that disgusting thing that came off her lips. But then again, he's heard Inks do way worse things than what the ginger just named so it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to him. Instead, it should actually terrify him more about the future. His future actually. It was in that brief moment that he started thinking that this was all a bad idea but that thought quickly faded away when Oda spoke.

"We don't even know your name and you already are teasing us and calling us ..chicken nuggets" She ends with disgust in her face. 

" Oh my, you're right! Where are my manners? Im so displeased by myself. I'm Flare. And I take a wild guess that this brown eyed beautiful boy is Errot, and you are...?" She gives a polite smile as she turns to look at Oda expectantly. Errot wonders how both Elian and Flare know his name but he places the thought at the back of his head for future purposes.

"I'm Oda" She gives Flare a distrusting look. 

" Oda great! Wonderful names you both were blessed with at birth! Come on now, we are already late. Follow me" Flare said a little bit more enthusiastically than the guys prefer.

♛


	4. Chapter 4

All three of them left Errot's current room and started walking through the never ending corridors with Flare leading the way. It didn't take long for him to realize that they were actually in a quite modern skyscraper. Judging from Oda's not surprised expression, Errot is the only one that didn't have a clue of where he was the whole time, making him feel a bit like an outcast. Errot thought he was walking forever, suddenly feeling very lost. He's almost positive they've changed buildings without even actually realizing it.

" Damn. Is this a skyscraper?" Errot wondered.

" What does it look like to you, muffin?" Flare replied without turning around to look at Errot. 

" It looks like a weird skyscraper if you want me to be completely honest"

A small side smile creeped up at Flare's face. " It is actually a very large and wide building on the sky, meaning you are actually surrounded by clouds right now." 

" And how are we breathing? Errot and I are humans." Oda frowned.

" His Majesty actually took care of it. You're fine. No worries." 

" King Elian?" Oda asked.

Errot snorted. 

"King Elian" He mumbled ironically. Unfortunately for him, Flare heard that and finally stopped walking and turned to look down at Errot. 

" Is there a problem with our King, boy?" Flare's face was calm but serious, indicating that she wasn't amused.

Oda glared at Errot while he just stood calmly at the corridor, his hands buried deep into his pockets. " No, not a problem at all. We are just ..not used to people ruling over us"

" Obviously you aren't. Mere mortals like you, only know chaos and destruction."

Oda's gaze met the ground while Errot stayed staring deeply into Flare's eyes. 

"Which brings me to my next task." She moved a bit forwards and pushed open an extremely big door made out of steel. She stepped inside and moved a bit to the side to let the guys walk inside. " Welcome to the central library of Moccasin Blood! The biggest library in all of the blood dimensions. All of our information is in here buried in books, files and computers while our immensely talented team of researchers are working every day and night to provide you with all the data you need. It's currently ten storeys long and we are doing everything that we can to raise the number to fifteen by the end of the year."

Errot and Oda walked inside the library, already feeling overwhelmed by the sight before them. Oda's eyes were open wide while Errot was looking around surprised . Everyone here literally step on crystal clear glass making all the other nine storeys pretty much visible if you glance down at your feet. All the bookshelves and excessively large windows on here are also made of glass, making anyone that enters this library feel like they are visiting heaven. 

It's very evident now that they are surrounded by white and pink clouds giving the atmosphere this angelic aura that the Moccasins are supposed to represent. Groups of angels - researchers as Flare called them- are gathered at random desks, discussing among them, working on their computers or going through their books. They all seem busy enough not to notice two humans walk inside their work place or they simply don't care.

" I refuse to believe that this five star hotel in front of me is a freaking library" Oda voiced out loud.

Flare looked content enough by their reactions, her wide smirk giving her away. "Well, folks, I'm very proud to say that this is indeed one of the best creations in the world. No one, not even the greatest criminals or the exceptionally rich royals can top this masterpiece."

Errot assumed that the 'greatest criminals' were the Inks and the 'rich royals' were the Teals. It made sense too. Merlots can also be considered criminals but they are far from great. On the contrast, they are wannabe Inks. The pitiful version of Ink Blood. And there is only one dimension that swim in wealth and billions of dollars and that is the Teal Blood. The Teals are all actually a different kind of fae creatures. Some of them have tails, some of them are blue or green skinned, few are mermaids and some are goblins. All of them though, own pointed ears exactly like the Inks. Two of them also wear the crown of the fae world, the King and Princess of Teal Blood, his royal highness King Quentin and Princess Cressida. Siblings by blood, ruling the Teals for a couple hundred years now, Quinn and Cress are extremely powerful and very, very luxurious. But that's as far as Errot's knowledge goes.

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

Flare immediately turned at the sound of the voice and gifted Elian a small bow. "Your highness."

Errot and Oda both glanced at Elian and awkwardly followed Flare's steps.

"Thank you Flare, I can take it from here. Please go and bring our guests the elf ears and clothes I asked for." 

Flare bowed her head at Elian with a small smile playing on her lips " Of course, your majesty" . She briefly nodded at the guys and walked out of the library.

" So, even though you are not our king we are required to bow to you too?"

Oda gasped and elbowed Errot on his side, bit of panic showing on her face.

"What? I don't think that's fair at all. It's like not believing in God but still pray everyday."

Elian on the other hand, didn't even look an ounce shocked or bothered. Instead, he sent Errot his usual playful grin. "You better get used to it, handsome. Sooner or later you're gonna stand in front of king Canton and I sure hope your 'God' will help you if you dare not to bow to him.". 

Errot snickered. " You're making him sound like he's this big buff scary guy when in reality he's just another criminal with the difference that he has a crown on his head and ugly pointed ears"

At that, Elian let a big laugh out while shaking his head in disbelief. "Please do say that to him and have someone record this whole thing. If you get to live another day, I will personally make you my knight."

Errot opened his mouth to speak but Oda cut him off. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Errot behaves properly". She shot Errot a warning glare.

Errot rolled his eyes and Elian kept grinning while staring down at Errot. Errot caught his glimpse immediately and he turned his head away not being able to bare the eye contact any longer. He instantly felt uncomfortable and maybe remotely self conscious.

" Never forget that you are posing as elves. You need to be exactly like them. That includes saying the right things or.. ideally not saying anything at all" Elian pointed out while still looking at Errot indicating that it was mostly meant for him.

" So, we should basically keep our mouths shut and obey to every ridiculous thing 'King whatever' says"

"Exactly, see? You're already getting the hang of it!" 

" I was being sarcastic"

" Fake it till you make it, handsome" Elian got further into the library and stopped before one of the various glassy bookshelves. His eyes carefully scanned the books until he found two of the ones he was looking for and pulled them out. He dropped them on the table next to the bookshelf, sat down at one of the chairs and urged the guys to do the same. Once everyone was seated he pushed the books towards them and looked at them. 

"Very well. Now, let the class begin. You'll take these books with you, along with a few more, and you're gonna go through them thoroughly. They contain all the information we are gonna give you verbally but with a whole lot of details." 

Oda beamed excitedly catching Elian's attention who raised a surprised eyebrow. "Fancy reading tomes in your free time?"

"You know it bro! It's one of the few things in life that gives me serotonin"

Elian raised both of his eyebrows, feeling now astonished.

Oda's eyes widened at the sudden realization of her choice of words. " oh- I- I mean, my apologies, your highness. That was very inappropriate of me" She lowered her head, shame taking her over.

"Did you just say serotonin?" A small smile started forming on his face.

"Yeah..Serotonin is one of the hormones also referred to as a body's chemical messenger that is known for its ability to help people feel joy or experience pleasure"

"That's word perfect the meaning of Serotonin." Elian looked at Oda as if he just saw her now for the first time. " Oda, was it?"

Oda respectfully nodded at King Elian.

"Well, Oda that was oddly impressive. Forgive me for looking so shocked, Merlot Blood is the only dimension I actually know very little of. All I've heard about Merlots all those years that I'm alive is that you are survivors, fighting fiercely every day for your life, which allow me to admit, is exceedingly brave. I wouldn't be able to do what you guys do and I certainly could never imagine that you get to educate yourselves profoundly amongst all this chaos."

A proud side grin started making it's way into Oda's lips when Errot interrupted the conversation. " A great way to offend someone politely"

Oda furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend. " Did the truth offend you, E? Cause it certainly didn't offend me."

" The guy just called all of us stupid, in case you can't read behind his posh words."

" You are stupid indeed if you refuse to understand that he also called us brave and survivors"

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry if I offended you with my ignorance on the matter, Errot. I never close my doors to knowledge, so please feel free to educate me. It's about time we happily add Merlot Blood to our files."

Errot rolled his eyes. " Why are you always so damn polite?" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Errot looked Elian in the eye. "You are always so polite and nothing gets to your skin. Why can't you just get pissed off? I've disrespected you so many times and instead of getting mad you just ..smile."

Once again, as if proving his words, Elian gave his signature smile to Errot. 

"See? That's exactly what I mean"

"Hm..lashing out on people is not my expertise. If you want to get yelled at, you should try that attitude to king Canton. I'm sure he will appreciate your efforts into getting him to show negative emotions and behave accordingly. Which reminds me, we have to proceed with the lesson" 

Elian cleared his throat and continued. "Inks. The greatest of all evil. They are cruel and wicked elves and they are ruled by the most villainous immortal creature in probably the entire world, King Canton. They do whatever it takes to terrify you and use that fear of yours to their advantage. They are morally grey and they don't show any mercy or pity, therefore you need to be extremely careful with your actions or words because once you say or do something, you can't take it back. You are doomed. 

Darker than the night sky, colder than ice, everybody knows they aren't to be messed with. They are criminally brilliant, always breaking the rules, never following them. Well, except from the rules the King makes. Those are blindly followed. Every rule we could find is written down on the books we just gave you so I advise you to read them carefully." He gave a knowing smile at Oda. "King Canton is...not an ordinary person. He despises eye contact so much, only his seneschal is allowed to look him in the eye for more than three seconds. Her name is Elvina and she's always been by his side. Some claim she occupies other positions as well apart from being his seneschal but it's yet to be confirmed."

There was a small pause at that and Elian quickly added "Please, confirm or deny this rumor to me if you ever find out. It's not really important, it's more for my own satisfaction."

Errot scoffed amused. " Wow, didn't know the Moccasin King cared about what another king does on his bed"

"Being immortal means you finally run out of things to entertain yourself with." Elian smirked.

"Understandable. How old are you?"

" King Canton is precisely one thousand ninety-nine years old but he got stuck at his twenty one years as the rest of us. Do not let his baby face fool you."

Oda almost chocked on plain air and Errot remained unfazed but definitely more intrigued. "Yeah but I didn't ask about his age."

" You should have. The deal didn't include a special package with information about my personal life or anything that has to do with me. On the other hand, I can tell you every single detail about king Canton. Did you know he is a scorpio? Even though, I do not believe in the astrological signs, I must admit that if they were valid it would explain ..a lot."

" He is one thousand ninety- nine years old??" Oda eyes were still widened in pure shock.

Elian turned to Oda and gave her an odd amused smirk. "What did you think 'being an immortal' meant?"

" I don't know..I..-I imagined something like..closer to five hundred ."

"Is it too old for you?"

" His age is irrelevant to us. It's not like we are gonna marry the guy or anything." Errot exclaimed.

"Fair enough. Moving on, he is not the only one that is bothered by the eye contact. If you stare at an Ink longer than five seconds they perceive it as a threat and they would gladly place a knife against your throat. Like every other creature, they have an achilles heel which takes away the blessing ability to lie from them. But be careful. They can efficiently mix their words and alter the truth. By doing that, they present you with a wonderfully convenient truth that might not be a lie but its not entirely honest either. 

Inks are shapeshifters. They can take the form of any immortal or mortal creature they want, alive or dead. And i'm saying dead, cause even though they are immortal, they are not invincible. Never forget that. The only time they can actually lie is when they shape-shift . It gives them the ability to act like the person they've copied and that unfortunately includes lying. In that case the best you can do is notice the details. The way they move, talk. If something feels unusual its probably because it actually is."

"Oh crap." Oda uttered.

"That sounds...-" Errot started.

"Dangerous? Scary? Unfair ?" Elian questioned.

"Interesting. Is there more to their abilities?" Errot looked interested enough for the first time since they entered the library.

" Yeah, there are a few more things I have to tell you and you can study the rest on your own. King Canton holds the skill of making himself more...charming than he physically is. He has the power to wake the desire and lust on people, make them dig deep and expose their biggest cravings and hopes. He knows all the right ways and words to do so, his voice alone can drive anyone crazy. He can compel you just by using it in the right way. It's not like anyone would have the courage to oppose to him or his needs but either way he always gets what he wants. He's had a lot of relationships in the past, more like flings. Whether those flings are males, females or people that do not conform to a gender role, he doesn't care. The rumors surrounding his sex life right now are awfully silent. The only rumor related to that, that is still going strong all those years is just like I told you before, his relationship with Elvina. 

Elvina is the same age as Canton and apparently she has a very active sexual life as well. She's basically his advisor and one of his best knights, 'The Devil's right hand' as some would like to say. She has great fighting skills and she is absolutely obsessed with her knives. All kind of knives. She doesn't hesitate to use them and she knows damn well how. She's fierce and dark so she matches her king perfectly.

The King's team also consists of two other people along with the rest of his knights and guard. Santos is Canton's personal spy. He has the ability to move like an actual shadow. In that case, he can make himself partly invisible whenever he wants. The only thing giving him away is his shadow so you better have the lights open constantly, especially in your room. Anything that he does is guided by the King's orders except if he thinks Canton is in immediate danger. Then, he acts on his own accord. He has an incredible love for arrows and excellent target. He only misses if he wants to miss. Do not get to his bad side.

To finish this off, the elves love revels as much as they love committing crimes. And there is only one elf in charge of all these parties and celebrations, who gives his entire soul to make them work and that is Adan. Adan is the life of the party and I couldn't be more literal about it. He's extremely social for an Ink and he always seeks the fun into everything. But there is a catch. The fact that he is an extrovert, does not mean that he is nice too. A lot of creatures fall into that trap. He's as evil as it gets. Do not trust him. Do not trust anyone that belongs to Ink Blood. There is one last thing about Adan that you should take into consideration. He has an odd thing for fires. From causing them to just watching random things - or people- burn, he loves anything that has to do with it, so be cautious around him. His passion for fires is exceptionally questioning since the heat is incredibly toxic for every single Ink. In fact, high levels of heat for a long time, can easily lead to death. It gets very hard to breath and it feels like their skin is melting and their internal organs are in flames. In conclusion, you need to avoid fires at all costs."

"Suddenly, going back to Merlot Blood sounds like fun" Oda muttered.

" Well, you do not have that choice anymore, kids"

" We know. Oda is just being dramatic. We got this." 

" I sure hope you do." Elian stood up and checked his phone for the time. "Now, I believe you are aware of the basics so I'm gonna leave you on the hands of my seneschal because I'm incredibly busy at the moment. You can stay here and study until Flare comes back. Any questions you might have, I'm sure she will be happy to answer them for you."

" Thank you for the help. We appreciate it" Oda smiled while Errot just nodded in agreement.

Elian's wide grin was back on his face. "Give and you shall take. Have a lovely rest of the day."

" Likewise, your highness" Oda said while Elian was already heading out of the library. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Oda's smile fell and she immediately turned to Errot while sporting a horrified expression. " We are totally screwed."

♛


	5. Chapter 5

"NO! Dad no!" Errot gasped. Suddenly his lungs felt like they stopped working for good. His eyes were as wide as it gets, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. Errot could do nothing to stop them. To stop what was happening. He couldn't stop time. He couldn't save the one person that had risked his life so many times for him to breath for a few more minutes.

"No, don't leave me alone, I can't take it, I won't - " He tried to speak, to continue the sentence but all he managed to let out was a desperate cry for help, a scream so loud that he felt his heart breaking in tiny pieces and himself slowly tearing apart. Was that what grief felt like? Would he ever be okay? Would he ever recover from this? Errot didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to pick himself up and run before it was too late. Was there any point to run anymore, though? Run.. Run where? When your heart is damaged and your body refuses to co-operate, when your mind gets dizzy and everything becomes a huge blur, where do you run to? 

" I wasn't ready. I- I'm not f-fucking ready. Come back. P-please come back" he managed to mumble in between his sobs, his trembling hands numbly placed at his dads now lifeless body.

He didn't do anything else, or maybe he doesnt remember doing anything else, before his mind turned from blurry to black and his world finally got quiet, at least for a few peaceful minutes" 

" Errot ? "

Wake up. It's a nightmare. Wake.up. 

" Errot!" 

Errot gasped and snapped his wide watery eyes open. He glanced around him, feeling quite lost for a few seconds. His gaze then turned back at Oda and he blinked slowly. 

"Oda? What? What's going on? "

" ...You were screaming in your sleep again. Wanna talk about it, bud? " Oda sat down at the edge of Errot's bed and placed a comforting hand at the top of his palm, linking their fingers together.

Errot gulped. " No, no... I'm okay. I'm fine. " He wiped the remaining tears away with the help of his sleeve. He was looking anywhere but at his best friend. That's when he noticed that the sun light was barely visible meaning it was possibly very early in the morning. He was still in Moccasin Blood. Still in a kings sized bed. Still alive. It was something he wanted so much to get used to. But all good things must come to an end. Maybe, he will still have good things coming for him in Ink Blood. That's what he hoped for. He needed to hope. They say that hope is the last feeling that dies inside of someone. Errot's feelings have died a lot of times before, but this particular one never does. It's still there somehow and he's holding on to it like his life depends on it. Maybe it does.

" Is it almost sunrise? " Errot said while staring absentmindedly out of the window, his hand still warmly intertwined with Oda's.

" It is. We are leaving in a couple of hours."

He silently nodded.

" Are you scared? Is this why you are having nightmares again? " Oda's soft, calming voice echoed through the room.

" Aren't you? " His voice broke at the end. He finally looked at the only important person in his life right now. He thinks he saw the hope he was looking for into Oda's eyes. She was his hope. 

" I would be crazy if I wasn't. We tried to joke around it but its very much real. And scary. And it's okay. It's okay to be scared, Errot. It means you're still able to feel. Fear keeps you alive, on your feet. And I'm standing right next to you and I will always be- "

" Don't. Just... don't make promises you don't know you can keep. "

" You're right. I don't know. I don't know if I'll still be alive tomorrow at 6 am. I don't know if you'll still be next to me in a few days, weeks, months... The future is uncertain. But right now..Eighteen years later, we are still breathing. We've made it. We've made it through our worst days, together. It's us against the world and it will be like that until we take our last breath. And I sound very dramatic right now but who gives a flying fuck? And when did we switch places? I'm not good at advice. Say something before I start sobbing."

Errot smiled faintly at that. " I love you, you know that? I'm sorry for being an ass. "

" Oh no. I am sorry for putting up with your shit, bro. " She let an amused smirk out. 

" Boy, you deadass called Elian bro " Errot chuckled slightly.

" Dont freaking come at me when you were totally acting like a bitch the whole time you were talking to him" Oda joked back

"Come on, being a king sounds ridiculous. Like, there is literally a single person who can bark orders and everyone is gonna follow them as if he is God and not just another human being like the rest of us. What if he's a murderer? A rapist? We are supposed to obey a monster?"

" First of all, he's an angel. Not a human being. And ... you're right. But its not our world anymore. Not the same rules. When you go somewhere else you need to respect the way those people live even if you dont understand it."

" When did anyone respect us, Oda? As Elian said, ' you give and you shall take' . But if you never take, how much can you give till you run out? " 

Oda remained silent at that.

" Anyway, it is what it is. I know that if I keep that attitude, I will get us killed in the end. I will seriously try to bite my tongue in front of ' king whatever' . What the fuck was his name again? " 

" Canton. King Canton. " Oda shook her head while slightly smiling .

" Canton. Sounds like carton. Even his name is awful" 

Oda couldn't help but chuckle at that. " Hey, it sounds like 'candy' too"

" Candy my ass. Did you see his face at the book? He resembled ..death. Not sweet in the slightest ".

Oda pulled a shocked expression at that. "What are you talking about ? He looked like a freaking Greek God. Did you even see his face ?? Damn, boy those eyes and- "

" Absolutely disgusting. We are not sure about Elian but this dude has definitely killed people or worse. He's commited millions of crimes. He's the most evil person in this entire universe. A pathetic criminal- "

" A hot pathetic criminal though.." Oda bit at her lip .

" Jesus...you need holy water " 

" And you need new eyes. Your sight is lacking. " 

" And you need to redefine your poor standards"

" I would never date him, E . Im just saying that hes hot"

" You better never date him. I mean, how could you date someone with those kind of ears? " Errot pulled a disgusted face.

" You mean the same ears that you actually have right now. " Oda grinned amused.

" Don't remind me, please. And they are bound to me with a freaking spell " Errot pouted a bit.

" The struggles of wanting to survive " 

Errot stayed silent for a few seconds and then looked at Oda in the eye. " What's the plan B? "

" We don't have a plan B. We have plan A or destruction. "

Errot snickered. " Sounds like fun"

" Hey, if nothing works I'll just have sex with him and he'll let us go"

Errot raised an eyebrow. " My mind is flooding with comments I want to make right now but they all sound either offensive or disgusting" 

" What? You heard Elian. He's pansexual. And im hot. "

" He's also an evil asshole. And anyway, I thought you liked girls? "

" I don't know..I mean, I haven't tried anything with anyone. Girls are very attractive. And guys are.. also attractive." She sighed. " How did you know that you're gay? " 

Errot chocked on plain air and his eyes widened . " Who told you that? " 

"That you're gay? Aren't you? "

" No? I'm in fact straight, Oda "

Oda pressed her lips into a thin line and slowly patted Errot's hand. " Sure you are, hun". 

Errot blinked. " I'm straight. I'm attracted to girls . " 

" Okay, okay. No pressure. Whenever you're ready" 

Errot frowned. "Bro, what are you talking about?"

" Errot. I literally caught you jerking off to Jack. You were deadass moaning his n- "

" Jesus! Can you stop talking about that? It was years ago . "

" Okay, fine! You like girls. Happy? "

" Good. Thank you . " Errot said evidently a bit annoyed.

" Now that we discussed our zero sexual life and preferences, wanna go over with the plan? "

Errot sighed. " Let's do this. "

♛♛♛

" Aww, look at you babies! You look like little evil elves! " Flare exclaimed happily.

" Little? " Errot snickered.

" How can they be both babies and evil? " Elian said amused.

" And why little ? " Errot added.

" Why do everyone take offence at my words . I'm tired. " Flare sighed amused

" Well, either way, you do look like elves. Dark clothes, pointed ears, weapons. The only thing missing is the attitude but I'm positive Errot will find his way around it. Oda, on the other hand..." Elian looked at Oda amused and gave her his significant grin.

" I can be mean if I want to" Oda defended.

" Really? Try it then. On me. "

" ...what? Like, now? " She asked awkwardly.

" Aha, right now. Go ahead. " 

Flare rolled her eyes and looked at Elian. "That's unfair, your highness. You are a king. Not even King Canton's Inks dare to oppose to him. And they are evil by nature. " She turned at Oda . " But I am not a royal. So. " Flare grinned.

Oda locked eyes with Flare and tried not to show the awkwardness that was consuming her. She then shook the nerves off and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to practice before she goes to Ink Blood bare feet . " Well, then. I think you are a two faced angel who would act like a best friend to you and then stab you in the back first chance she gets ."

Errot looked to his side and gave a small side smirk to himself while Elian bit his bottom lip to possibly hide his amusement. 

Flare kept looking at Oda with the same grin, frozen on her face. " Was that you being mean, or stating your honest opinion? " 

" What? I- I was just being mean" Oda tried to avoid her piercing gaze.

" See? You're already failing at being an elf. Inks don't have the ability to lie. "

Oda opened her mouth to reply but Elian cut her off. " Lying is beneficial in this case. They can literally lie to Canton's face and he won't have a clue. Please, try not to expose yourselves. Or us, in that matter. " He placed his hands on his pockets and when he took them out he was holding two brand new cell phones . He then gave one to Errot and the other to Oda. " I've saved Flare's and I's numbers on both of the phones under code names. You'll use them to contact us about any information you find. Also, it is preferable to hold them in your hands and not put them in your backpacks. Ink Blood is filled with thieves".

Errot nodded while Oda smiled gratefully. " Thank you, your majesty. " 

" You're very welcome, Oda " Elian grinned at her and then everyone's eyes turned to Errot. 

Errot was checking his new phone out when he felt a few pairs of eyes on him so he looked up at them and lifted a questioning eyebrow . "What? " 

Elian chuckled lightly. " Don't bother, it's okay. He's already adjusting to the Ink life. "

Errot sighed and briefly waved the phone in the air. " Thank you." He mumbled.

Elian's grin grew wider at that. " You're also very welcome, handsome. Now get in elves. It's time. " He pointed at the black portal on the wall with his head. 

" Break a leg! " Flare smiled and waved at the guys.

Errot rolled his eyes and took Oda's hand in his. They stood a step away from the portal, facing it now. Errot glanced at Oda but she was already looking at him. They both nodded at each other and walked through the portal, hand in hand. 

♛♛♛

Whatever Errot had in mind of what Ink Blood looked like, it definetely wasn't...this. Obviously simple words wouldn't be able to describe this dimension on its entirety. A sudden cold breeze passed through them, making both of them shiver a bit. It felt like the moment they stepped through the portal the temperature dropped about a few degrees down. The whole aura turned from pink clouds and white wings to absolute chaos. Now dark grey clouds covered the entire sky and a bit of fog seemed to follow the guys in their every step. Even though it was currently daytime, it strongly gave you the impression that it was actually close to sunset, the sun nowhere to be found.

Whenever you looked, your eyes would meet broken down pavements, burned buildings that now seemed black and Inks walking around, all with their heads down and their gaze hidden by the comfort of their black hoodie. They all carry weapons on them and Errot felt completely relieved that Elian was generous enough to give them each a gun and a knife. 

It already resembled Merlot Blood a lot and Errot thought he might throw up any minute now. He didn't want to be reminded of the tortures he had to go through in the place he grew up and he definitely didn't want to look at the Inks and think of anyone from his kind. Filthy humans. They took away the most precious human on his life. His own blood. The person that raised him and taught him everything he knows. The person who fought day and night for him, who loved him unconditionally. They also took away his freedom, his sense of security and a warm plate of food . They took away love and happiness and they replaced it with hate and despair and tears. 

Errot tried to put his thoughts away and keep heading forwards . His hand was now free of Oda's grip and he turned to glance at her so he would make sure that she was okay. 

Oda looked far from okay. Her eyes were widened and horror seemed to have taken over her. " Oda, keep your head down, don't attract any unnecessary attention" Errot whispered at a frightened Oda.

She didn't seem to react in any way so he continued . "Don't be scared, I'm here." He placed a hand at her back comfortingly. " But we need to act like it doesn't affect us. We need to reach the castle . " Errot kept his voice down the whole time he was talking to Oda, making sure that no one else could hear them. She slowly nodded and took a brief breath before also lowering her head. She figured it was more preferable since now she wouldn't be able to notice the chaos around her. 

Errot and Oda had memorized the whole way from the portal to the castle so they would make sure that they wouldn't get lost and had to ask for directions, therefore proving that they don't belong in Ink Blood . The castle where King Canton lived wasn't that far away from where they were. Not looking at anything else but the pavement helped them both avoid distractions or conflict. The closer they got to the castle, the better their surroundings became. Suddenly, the pavements were easy to walk on and the buildings weren't covered in ash, waste or bricks. Errot decided to take a clearer look at what was going on around him. He noticed that every single house or construction was tall and pitch black and the few Inks around him held evidently more comfidence and power. The mist now became heavier and Errot pulled his hoodie further down his head and kept walking.

A few painful minutes later and they finally came to a stop as they reached their destination. They both slowly lifted their heads up and a gasp almost escaped Errot's lips. He tried to memorize every little thing of the outside of the castle before anyone caught him staring at it like it was the most stunning place in the world even though he felt as this fact was true. The castle resembled a small village with a terribly wide iron gate. It consisted of at least six different buildings, the biggest one in the middle. Errot supposed king Canton was staying in that. They were all painted black as every other structure in this terrifying place. A few lights were already open in some of the castle's rooms and Errot wondered if this much time had passed since they entered this hell-hole. It was freezing by now and he felt the tips of his fingers turning icy every passing second. They needed to get inside. 

They walked to the gate and without gazing at the guards Errot decided to speak out for the both of them as planned. He lowered his voice and tried his best to make it sound dark and fearsome. " We need to have an audience with the king. It's an emergency. " 

" Names and positions." This man's voice sent chills into Errot's body but he remained collected and focused. 

" Errot White, spy"

" Oda Elton, spy " 

Errot noticed that the guard quickly wrote down their names.

" Any weapon that can cause instant damage will be held at the gates during your stay and your time with the King. Four guards will escort you to the Throne Room and you will be at a safe distance from King Canton. " The guy started pressing a few buttons on his device, almost mechanically, and Errot found the chance to peek an eye at him. His entire face was covered by a black hood, making it impossible to trace any facial feature. He was completely armed and he seemed on the edge, ready for any fight that might emerge.

Once he was done with whatever it was that he was occupied with, he pulled a big enough box out and silently stretched it in front of the guys indicating that they should drop their weapons inside. They immediately started stripping themselves off of their guns and knives and placed them on the box. 

The moment the guy pulled it back and away, four also fully armed men stepped before them. They both raised their eyes to look at them for mere seconds and the guards signaled for them to follow their path. The gates opened slowly, letting Errot and Oda walk inside the big yard. They started walking endlessly through the property and Errot couldn't help but notice that the wet grass they were currently stepping on was cut extremely short and instead of fountains or statues, all they could see was dull cement.

The finally arrived at the gate of the main part of the castle where they were met with another two guards. They apparently didn't need any instructions as they opened the doors without asking any questions. Two of the men that were guiding them towards the Throne room turned around and got behind them while the other two remained at the front. Errot thought it was for Canton's safety and he didn't question it. 

The castle inside was almost as creepy as it looked on the outside. It's walls were black and old but they still held strong. In fact, every single furniture in here was black as well, or grey in rare occasions, except from the white candles that were lighting their way.   
That's probably why only few rooms have the lights on. Because they all use candles. Errot thought and tried his hardest not to get more creeped out than he already was. 

The guards that were on lead suddenly stopped outside of an enormous door that almost resembled the gates outside. They knocked at it and without waiting for an answer, they opened it widely and stepped inside with the guys following straight behind them. 

As soon as they walked in, they both simultaneously took a respectful bow and kept their gaze stuck to the ground.  
" Your highness " One of them said. "Two spies that do not belong in your personal guard asked for an audience with you. "

The guards were blocking Canton's sight so they moved to the side, letting Errot and Oda be seen. That resulted into an instant rise of Errot's pulse. He hadn't even taken a single look at the King and he already felt anxiety and terror clouding his every thought. Knowing that he was now eyeing them, terrified Errot to the bone. The thought of getting caught kept popping into his head but he knew that he couldn't lose his cover right now and he prayed to God that Oda wouldn't either. 

Nauseating silence followed for a few very scaring seconds until a painfully deep voice spoke up. "Let them approach me."

Errot definetely wasn't scared of criminals as he dealt with them his whole life but he knew damn well that blowing his cover up right now by doing something stupid would lead to their death, so fear was only a natural reaction. 

They stepped further inside the hall and stopped the moment two swords were abruptly placed under their chins. Errot tried his best not to seem shocked or remotely surprised but he noticed with the corner of his eye that Oda slightly flinched. She quickly covered it by bowing so Errot was thankfully reminded to do the same. 

" Your majesty. " Oda's voice came out surprisingly brave.

Errot could feel Canton's presence before him and the very deem light of the candles combined with the silence this place held wasn't helping his nerves. 

" I really do hope what you have to say is important because it would be ..very unfortunate to waste my time. You may speak now. " Canton's voice echoed through the room as if it was completely empty. His voice wasn't particularly loud but it was definitely deafening. His every word sounded like it was dipped in venom, his tone dark and harsh. He was talking steadily slow but in a bearable pace. 

Errot took an inaudible breath to brave himself up. "My King, we have valid proof that your own privacy is being violated, therefore you are not entirely safe right now. "

There it goes again. Silence. 

This time around, Errot thought he heard a few fainted whispers and he fought the urge to raise his head and take a look at what's happening. 

"Explain in detail." Was all he eventually said.

There wasn't something Errot wouldn't do to be able to see the way Canton looked like in flesh. 

' He won't ask how or why you started searching and spying for him cause he simply doesn't care like that. Just put emphasis on the violation of his privacy '

Errot prayed that Flare was right when he uttered his next words. " We recently found out that King Elian has ordered undercover agents to spy on you and discover your schemes against Teal Blood. We are not aware if King Elian's spies are Moccasins or Inks but we believe it is the latter." 

Someone else's voice could be heard louder now but still not loud enough for Errot to make out their words. 

" Finally, things are getting interesting" The amusement in Canton's voice was loud and clear. "You, boy. I order you to lower yourself and kneel down." Errot unconsciously clenched his jaw but immediately did as told, the sword now being removed from his chin.

He heard Canton getting up from his throne and closing the distance between them. Errot did his best not to let his eyes widen. He felt like his heart was ready to burst out of his chest in great fear that Canton had seen through their act somehow and would order their death any time now. 

Errot felt the previously removed sword being forced under his chin again but this time the pressure was insufferable so Errot couldn't do anything else but raise his head back up . He immediately closed his eyes so he wouldn't look at Canton even though he was dying to. 

He heard a small, fainted chuckle and it was in that moment that Errot realised that it was the first time he heard someone laugh and actually caused him to shiver all over. 

" You are granted permission to look at me" His voice was firm and authoritative but amused at the same time.

Errot hesitantly opened his eyes and they immediately locked with Canton's very dark green ones. His breath got caught on his throat and there was only one word playing over and over in his mind .

Shit. 

♛


	6. Chapter 6

King Canton's eyes were staring intensely back at Errot's . Emerald green against light amber. Dark against gold. 

Errot suddenly felt numb to the core. He kept looking through them, eager to find an emotion, a feeling or maybe a piece of life but all he was met with was emptiness, cold and death. Those eyes belong to a man that has seen too much. King Canton has already lived eleven lives . And he remembers all of them. Every little detail. Every memory, every person, every loss. He is drained and damaged and that is heavily portrayed on his eyes. Anyone can actually see it. The only thing they need to do is look behind his smirk, that façade. 

His raven black hair were cut short, right above his ears. Soft coal-shaded curls were falling on his face here and there but they were being kept on place by his golden crown. He had a sinful sneer on his face, making him look amused and evil at the same time. 

"Name." Canton ordered.

Errot didn't break the eye contact because that would imply that he's weak and afraid and that's exactly how king Canton wanted him to be. Instead, he put on a brave face and hoped that his voice wouldn't break when he spoke. 

"Errot White"

King Canton's face turned stone cold for mere seconds and then he snickered mockingly. "Errot White" he repeated his name as if to taste how the words sounded on his lips. "So, you and your little girlfriend basically just questioned my spy's exceptional abilities. Is that right? "

"With all due respect, your highness, but if your spy can't figure out that you're being stalked, does he really have exceptional abilities? " As soon as this whole sentence left Errot's mouth, he immediately regretted ever saying it but it was too late to take it back now.

Canton raised both of his eyebrows in slight shock . He looked startled by Errot's response, probably not something he's used to hearing. 

He turned his head around and briefly glanced at a person in the back and then redirected his attention at Errot. His previous sneer was back on his face, possible amusement now replacing shock. Or so Errot thought.

His next words seemed out of place and totally unrelated to the subject and they were words that would keep Errot awake for a good amount of nights after that.

Canton kept that devious smirk on his face the whole time he was talking, his tone calm and steady, dark and furious. "I find it uncanny how you have the nerve to look at me in the eye for so long and pretend to be someone you're not. What happened? Did my spell wore off? Did you break it, somehow?" He pressed the sword deeper into his skin, forcing Errot to lean his head further back. Errot winced a bit at the pain but then he frowned.

"King Canton, forgive me but I really don't know what you're talking about"

Canton's smirk was now nowhere to be found. It was replaced by an expression Errot found very difficult to read. He wasn't sure if what he saw on Canton's face was anger, confusion, sadness, relief, none or all of the above. He only knew one thing. He was ultimately bewildered. 

Canton stayed silent, staring Errot up and down, examining every single detail of his face and expression. He looked like he was trying so hard to find an answer to a question Errot had no clue about. Few seconds later and he scoffed, dropping the sword down in a quick motion. "Okay that's enough. We can continue our staring contest never, drop your eyes to the floor again" King Canton commanded while walking back to sit on his throne. Errot briefly glanced at an equally confused Oda and then followed the King's order.

Once Canton was seated, he leaned his head against his hand and took a breath, his eyes never leaving Errot.  
"Now, where were we? Oh, right. Back to when you were bashing Santos. Continue."   
He dead-panned, pulled one of his knives out of his arm sleeve and started turning it around his finger. 

"I don't want to 'bash' Santos, I-" Errot started.

"Boom. And just like that, you got boring. Shut up and let's see if your partner can keep my interest. Speak, silent blondie." King Canton said but didn't avert his gaze from Errot. 

Errot resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the King, his annoyance and frustration almost getting the best of him. Almost. 

Oda tried to swallow her nervousness down. Errot was the one that knew his way around words, not her. He was supposed to handle the whole conversation with King Canton and she was supposed to nod and agree. There was no way out for her now so she needed to take matters into her own hands and speak.

"Your highness, we ask you to give us a chance. You are aware that we can't lie so we already proved that we obviously do our job better than your own spy. Now we need to show you that we rightfully deserve your trust and a high position next to you, like the one Santos own."

Canton's eyes finally left Errot's face and he looked at his right side. 

"Elvina" He said and once Elvina turned to him, he motioned for her to come closer.

A figure finally emerged out of the shadows and started walking towards Canton. She had long black hair, that almost reached her waist and a sinister smirk of her own. The confidence in the way she moved was loud and clear, making her every step look like she was the royal instead. Her eyes matched her clothes, dark and black and when she leaned over at Canton, Errot remembered the rumour that wants the two of them together. 

King Canton whispered something on her ear and she responded with a whisper as well. She then turned to glance at Errot and Oda, catching them both looking at her. They immediately lowered their gaze and stayed silent.

" So, just to be clear. You want a job in the castle, next to the King? " Elvina asked, looking straight at Oda, her voice as authoritative as Canton's, if that's even possible. 

"That's what we want. " Errot replied.

King Canton clicked his tongue in irritation. "Didn't I tell you to shut your fucking mouth? If you're uncapable to do such a simple thing yourself, then I'll force you into it" He said, the tone of his voice furious but still calm. "Guards, tape his mouth." 

One of the guards opened a wooden cupboard at the side of the throne room and grabbed a black tape. Errot didn't have time to react when the guard forcefully placed the tape on his mouth and walked back to his position.

Errot felt the fire inside of him expanding. It wouldn't take long for it to burst into wild flames. His patience was running low and for the first time since he entered the room, he felt grateful that he wasn't supposed to look the King into his eyes. He clenched his fist so hard, his knuckles turned white. 

However, King Canton kept his gaze on him, his face heavily neutral and his knife still on his fingers.

"You may speak now, blondie." Elvina said.

Oda gulped a bit, inaudibly. " Yeah, we..we want to work for the King." 

"Cause appearing one day out of the blue and asking to work for the king is a brilliant plan. Who thought of it? Bet it was the big mouth over there." Elvina pointed out, amused at the whole situation.

" We, uhm. We wouldn't be so persistent if his royal highness wasn't in danger. We know things that his personal spy isn't aware of. We could stay here and try to find out what is really going on. Who is behind all this. Bring them before King Canton and let him decide their punishment. But we can't do that if we are outside of the King's personal circle and environment." 

"What's your say in all of this, amber eyes?" Canton asked sarcastically and Errot raised his eyes for a second or so and then looked away in an instant.

"Oh, wait. You can't speak. " Canton added with an icy sneer on his face while Elvina let a small chuckle out. 

Errot looked at Oda instead, pleading her with his eyes to give him strength not to jump Canton right then and there, his now rosy cheeks giving his embarassment away.

The only thing Oda did was to purse her lips into a thin line, slightly sympathetically.

" You are aware that the King can't just let two random strangers wander around the castle like that and have ultimate access to everything that has to do with the crown. " Elvina started.

"However, Elvina, they are telling the truth. And it is one hell of a truth that could completely destroy me, if you ask me. We can't just dismiss that like nothing happened." 

"We could always inform Santos about it and let him take care of the rest."

Canton scoffed. "Santos, who didn't have a clue about something as important as the Moccassins being noisy bitches who want to snoop through my business and can't mind theirs. I mean, I wouldn't even care if they hadn't put fucking spies on me." 

" Yeah, but it's for your own protection, your highness. "

"My privacy has already been invaded, so what do I need protection from? Two little twinks? Look at them, they don't even look like they've reached twenty one. Ridiculous. " Canton rolled his eyes. 

Elvina turned to stare at them and when she was done, she raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Shit, are you like, twelve?"

Oda coughed a bit. "We are eighteen. I admit that we are very young elves but you'd be surprised with how much we could find out. " 

Both Canton and Elvina couldn't hold their laugh back . 

"Awe, they are babies." 

"I tell you what" Canton leaned forwards on his throne, his crown benting a bit on the side of his head. "I'll let you spend a few weeks here. Consider it a free trial. You can prove your worth and be added to the list of my personal spies. On the other hand, if I find out that you are somehow messing with me.. let's just say that I have two wonderful cells made just for the likes of you, so you can rot there for the rest of your miserable lives". 

His face indicated that there was no room for jokes here. He was being utterly serious, the cold tone of his voice making their blood freeze. 

What's the point of living if you are behind bars and treated like an animal until you take your last breath?   
Errot thought. 

If they discover them, everything they've ever worked for, all their dreams, their ambitions, will be taken away. Their chance to be free will die along with them. But that was a risk. A risk they were willing to take. A risk that could loan them some liberty even for a few days. Or weeks. Hopefully, months. Their fate was on their hands.

" But. " Canton emphasized. That seemed to wake Errot up from his trance. "That doesn't mean that you're required to know everything about my plans or the secrets that I keep. You have to earn that information. Every time you do something right, you'll get a piece of the insight. Trust is built, not gifted. And I'm not one to trust little kids easily with my life or reputation. One of the reasons why I'm doing this is because I can't take the risk to let it go. Am I clear? " 

"Wonder what's the rest of them" Elvina mumbled scarcastically under her breath.

Unfortunately for her, Canton heard that and snapped his head at Elvina, his expression raw and unfriendly. Their eyes locked and it looked like they were having a whole conversation without uttering a single word. 

Suddenly, Canton slammed the knife hard on the right arm of his throne, slight anger visible on his face. Elvina didn't even flinch, her stare steady and intense. 

Canton turned his gaze away from Elvina and redirected his attention at Errot and Oda. "We're not done yet, you're gonna go to the hall and stay there until Santos comes to inform you about the rest of the details. Meanwhile" He said and turned his head back to Elvina. " You and Santos. My room. Now. " He ordered and furiously got up and walked to stand in front of Errot. He looked him dead into the eye and raised his chin up with force. 

Errot dared to peer at Canton and the moment he did, the king snapped the tape off his mouth vigorously, a few drops of blood evident on his lips. 

"Next time I'll just cut your young tongue off. " He said sternly and walked out of the throne room. 

♛♛♛

A few silent minutes passed of Errot and Oda sitting alone on the hall, just as Canton commanded. Errot had so many things on his mind right now, he could feel his head ready to explode. The only thing he knew for sure was that he despised every inch of King Canton with all of his being. From his arrogance and his disgusting ironic smirk to his dead and cold eyes and behaviour, everything about him was a total nightmare. He was also pretty positive that the King has lost his damn mind. If he even had one in the first place. 

What spell was he talking about? Why was he behaving like he actually knew who I was?

He started moving his leg a bit nervously, slowly getting lost into his own thoughts.

Oda couldn't take the silence anymore and finally broke it by whispering to him. "Errot, he seemed way to eager to let us into his house just like that. Something about it seems off. It doesn't make sense. And what about what he said to you whe-" 

"Sh. We'll talk about this when we are alone." Errot interrupted. 

"Ayee, finally, the children I was ordered to babysit! " A very beaming voice echoed through the hall .

Errot and Oda turned to glance at the person that was standing in front of them now. As soon as Errot locked eyes with him, the man's eyes got a bit wide and his lips slightly parted in shock. An extremely amused grin slowly started making its way to the Inks' lips but then, as if in sync, they both immediately looked away from him. 

"No, no! I adore eye contact. You can keep looking at me unless you feel threatened. Then, that's on you." The smirk was evident on his voice. 

Errot's curiosity got the best of him and he turned to look at the elf again. Errot was amazed at how tall all the elves he's met were. Judging from the red hot mess he likes to call hair and the silvery grey of his eyes, his name is most probably Adan and he belongs to the king's close circle. His upbeat and extroverted personality is what makes him stand out of all the other Inks.

Adan was looking back at Errot, slight amazement showing on his face. 

"I'm shook to the core. Like, actually fucking shook. Look at the hair on my arm." He raised his sleeve up. "Look at it! Unbelievable." He said shaking his head a bit. 

Errot blinked and Oda raised a confused eyebrow.

"What are you so shocked for? " Errot asked.

" You? "

" Huh?" Errot frowned and Oda was looking to her side in thought.

For the next few seconds, silence filled the hall, until Adan spoke again.

"You know, Moccassins indirectly going against our King and two eighteen year old kids finding out about that first. Shocking. So, call yourselves spies? "  
He said as he comfortably sat down on the couch, next to the guys. 

"We are spies. Yeah. "

Adan scoffed amused. "If you two are spies then I'm the fucking prince. Full offence but you look nothing like it. " 

Errot rolled his eyes. 

"Anyways, I'll throw a 'welcome to your death' party for you, Friday night. East side of the castle. I'll let you know about the dets later during the week. I won't accept no for an answer. Everybody will be there so it will help with your job too." 

"I'm down" Oda said.

"Great, you can't take that back now." He said and shot up from his seat. "Santos is here now, so that makes me a retired babysitter. Have fun!" Adan said and dissapeared in mere seconds. 

Before they even had the chance to process what Adan said, they noticed a fainted shadow under the light of the moon that shined through the window and the numerous candles before them. 

Santos is here now. 

♛


	7. Chapter 7

" Is that- " Oda wasn't able to finish her sentence when the shadow on the floor took form and slowly started turning into an actual elf. 

If Errot didn't know that there was an Ink that could shape himself as a shadow whenever he wanted, he would have been frightened by the sight afore him.

Instead, he blinked at Santos presence, his face serious and collected. He glanced at Oda and he was grateful to see that she wasn't about to freak out either.

Santos was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and his head thrown down. A big, black cloak was covering most of his face and clothes, making him look like the Grim Reaper, itself. His nails were also painted black and if you looked closely you could see a case for arrows and knives wrapped around his waist. 

"Santos, right?" Errot kept eyeing him carefully, so he wouldn't get caught. 

Santos kept his gaze glued to the floor and his voice low. "If you don't stop checking me out, I'll stab you. " He said in a serene tone.

Errot moved his gaze away from him and stayed silent, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would screw everything up.

"And quit acting like you're not sure of what my name is, since you dragged it through the dirt only a while ago" Santos said coolly and raised his eyes just a little bit upwards. 

"I simply said-...wait, you were there?" Errot furrowed his eyebrows.

Santos let an almost inaudible sigh out and took a better look at Errot by pushing his hoodie a bit back. He then averted his gaze and his lips started forming a small side smirk that quickly faded away. "Look kid, I can now s- "

"If you want to call me a kid then go ahead but just so you know, this kid will soon be working with you, so you either respect that or save your comments for yourself." All the pressure and anger that Errot had collected since he stepped into Ink Blood finally erupted and he couldn't let another person treat him like that even if this said person is a cold- hearted criminal. 

There was a deadly silent pause, during which no one was moving or saying a word. Then, in a matter of seconds, Santos had removed himself from the wall and he had Errot on a chockhold, a knife against his throat. 

Errot immediately placed his hands into Santos' arm against his neck so he could pull it away but Santos was way stronger than him. He could literally feel his lips on his ear, softly moving against it while he was talking.

"Consider this a friendly warning, White. Nobody here ever interrupts me when I talk and an arrogant new born won't be the first to do that. I couldn't care less about who you are, who you're not and what you've discovered, if you demand respect better be able to give it back or I'll make sure your time in the castle will hurt like hell for you and the blonde " Errot slightly shivered both at the feeling of the shiny metal of the blade against his neck and of the iciness of Santos' voice. He refused to show any weakness nonetheless, his pride above his fear.

"Nod if you understand" 

It took a little while for Errot to nod but he eventually did. 

Santos set his grip free and removed the knife from Errot's throat in a swift motion. He pulled his hoodie back up to cover his face again. 

"Oh and. I work alone." He announced monotonously and started walking ahead in the corridors. "Now, follow me." 

♛♛♛

It didn't take very long for them to arrive to the room they were assigned to. Santos dully informed them that the King's chambers were at the other side of the black corridor and warned them not to even think of approaching them. 

They walked inside and were immediately met with dark grey walls which matched well with the total black furniture. The stars of the now night sky were shining through the large windows that covered almost one third of the entire room. The moon and the numerous candles were the only source of light this room had.

Errot wondered why did Inks love candles so much since the heat can literally kill them but then he felt the icy cold breeze on his bones and threw that thought away. A double bed with black satin covers was placed in the middle of the room and Errot resisted the urge to hop on it and sleep his worries away. Instead, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of him spending his last days buried under the comfort of satin against his skin. 

Oda must have felt the same way because she turned at Errot and gave him a small wink. 

"You're sharing the room, whether you're fucking or not." Santos said while observing them a bit from behind. 

"Not a problem with us." Oda said while still checking it out.

"Didn't ask, blondie"

Oda's gaze moved to the floor and then she turned around to face Santos while he immediately looked away to avoid unnecessary eye contact.

"I'm well aware I'm blonde, but my name's Oda. So, you either refer to me by my name or don't do it at all." She clenched her fist in slight frustration.

Santos scoffed a bit amused and kept his gaze down. "The resemblance is shocking. Maybe you're siblings after all."

"I can't see how that's any of your business" Errot rolled his eyes. 

"It's really not. But that's my expertise. Invading other people's businesses. You would know. " Santos replied calmly.

"Are you implying anything, Santos?" Errot said confidently serious.

"Yes. I very much am. Unfortunately for you, I do my job pretty well and I really don't give a shit if you believe that or not. I'm gonna prove it to you anyway and when I do, I really wanna see how you're gonna save yourself from King Canton's hands."

"Did the King hire you to threaten us? Maybe he thought you would feel better about yourself after being outsmarted by two 'kids' "

Santos remained frozen, his gaze still one with the floor.

The silence was so overwhelming that Errot decided to speak again but Santos was faster. "So, as you already know, you're gonna stay here for a few weeks tops. Information will be earned, not given. If his highness find you helpful he will extend your stay in the castle. You're gonna have a few classes with Elvina everyday. Those classes will train you for royal guarding, cause having a big mouth isn't enough for being a King's personal spy. 

After Elvina, you're gonna head over at Adan's for communication lessons. And before I get interrupted again, with communication lessons I mean that you're gonna learn how to lie without really lying for example and more. The King thought you were too.. young to know how to master those skills. 

You won't be able to leave this castle without the permission of the crown unless it's an emergency. Always remember you're getting tested here and you don't have the job. One mistake and you're out of here or worse. You start tomorrow at 7am. Backyard. And finally, one last thing. You should take an oath to the King. " Santos managed to say all those words with a monotonous yet dark tone.

"What should we say?" Errot asked.

Santos rolled his eyes. "The usual, White. Stop wasting my fucking time."

Errot started panicking now. What usual? He can't remember ever reading about oaths in the book. He snapped his eyes at Oda, trying not to show the despair that was currently taking him over. 

Fortunately for him, Oda immediately caught on. "Right. I'll go first." She cleared her throat and placed a palm on her heart. "I swear to always protect King Canton, be under his command and never betray him." 

Errot felt a wave of relief on his system and mentally thanked Oda for that. He then rushed to repeat the words so he wouldn't forget them and probably end up locked up.

Santos nodded at them without sparing them a single glance and started walking out. He suddenly stopped but didn't turn around to face them. "If Adan said anything about a party, don't go. You will probably regret it. " 

He didn't wait for an answer as he stepped out of the room and dissapeared into the hall. 

Errot closed the door shut and locked it right after. He then slid down against it and sat on the floor with a dramatic sigh.

Oda smiled amused at him. "Come on, it wasn't even half bad as I imagined it would be. "

"Well, that's the problem, Oda. It should have been bad. It was too easy to be real."

She then became serious. "I know. That's what I told you before Adan came. It felt like Canton wanted to let us into the castle. "

"Yeah but why would he? Do you think it has to do with - "

" Totally, Errot. He literally thought you were somebody else at first. "

"He said something about a spell? Can Inks cast spells? "

"Not all Inks. Only the royal family, meaning Canton, since he is the only member left. And he has a limited amount of spells he can cast. Dark magic. It always comes with a cost."

"Shit. Do you..do you think he knows me, somehow?"

"And what? He put a spell on you that you don't even remember? Bull, Errot. Not you. But it was definitely someone that looks like you. A lot. And Adan's reaction..Hold on. I'll text Flare about it." She said while pulling her phone out and going to her contacts. She then raised her eyebrows in slight embarassment.

"What? "

"The code names. Oh my. " She blushed a bit and started rubbing her forehead. 

"What are the code names? " 

Oda sighed and looked at Errot. "Elian is under 'bro' and Flare under 'two-faced bitch' " 

Errot let a small chuckle out at that. "I really don't wanna see the code names on my phone." 

"Don't be brave. You were worse. " She rolled her eyes amused and tapped on Flare's contact. 

#Oda: Hey, it's Oda  
-10:13 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: awe pancake is alive! What a blessing. Did you like the nicknames?  
\- 10:15 p.m.-

#Oda: Yeah. Loved them.   
#Oda: anyways.   
#Oda: we made it. We got in, and Canton gave us permission to work here only for a few weeks, as a test.  
-10:15 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: did he?   
-10:15 p.m.-

#Oda: and sth weird happened. When he first started talking to Errot, he kind of acted like he knew who he was. Do you know anything about it?  
-10:16 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: look, Canton is very old. And mentally unstable. It was probably all in his head. Just forget about it.  
-10:22 p.m.-

Oda raised her eyes to look at Errot. "She says that Canton is old and not mentally healthy so he probably imagined the whole thing"

"Don't believe it. She took way too long to text back. And that doesn't explain the reason why Adan was also surprised when he saw me"

"We asked him about it and he said that he was shocked that we were so young. And we know they can't lie."

"Oda. Adan himself is gonna teach us how to be conveniently truthful. That's probably his thing and that's what he did to us. "

Oda bit her bottom lip in thought. "Maybe we should just let it go for now and focus on our goal"

Errot had his eyebrows furrowed and he was looking ahead of him at nothing. "maybe."

#Oda: yeah.. you're right.   
-10:25 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: I always am! So, who did you meet apart from Canton?  
-10:25 p.m.-

#Oda: we met Elvina briefly. She's way too similar to Canton in everything and she's almost as scary as him :P  
\- 10:25 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: hahaha she's a badass. Be careful w her.   
\- 10:25 p.m.-

#Oda: definetely. We also met Adan and Santos. Don't get me started on both of them.  
\- 10:26 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: Adan is a snake from what I've heard. But very fun to be around. And Santos..He's extremely skillful. He knows what he's doing. Always stay alert.   
\- 10:26 p.m.-

#Oda: we noticed..   
-10:26 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: good. You should go to sleep now. You had a long day. And let the fun begin, tomorrow ;)   
-10:27 p.m.-

#Oda: the fun lol.  
#Oda: Goodnight  
-10:27 p.m.-

#two-faced bitch: sweet dreams!  
-10:27 p.m.-

Oda turned her phone off with a sigh.

"Well?" Errot questioned exhausted.

"Let's see what is waiting for us tomorrow and pray it's not death." 

♛


	8. Chapter 8

"Ready, E ?" Oda said while standing at the door.

"We literally have fifteen more minutes before entering hell again. Why the rush?" Errot mumbled sleepily against his pillow, his body under the warm sheets. 

"Look, I don't wanna see what happens if we get there late. Do you? Don't think so. So, let's just go" Oda said while pulling the covers off Errot and dragging him out of the bed with force. 

Errot flinched a bit when he fell to the floor and opened his eyes to glare up at Oda.

"Don't look at me like that. You should actually thank me for waking you up early and forcing you to get dressed on time. " She said with a side smile on her face.

Errot's face softened a bit and kept looking at Oda. "I am. Grateful, I mean."   
He slowly stood on his feet and tried to fix his bed hair a bit. 

Oda chuckled at that. "Come on, handsome." She extended her hand at Errot and he immediately intertwined his fingers with hers while rolling his eyes at her comment. 

"Dude, just got Elian flashbacks." He shivered at the thought.

Oda opened the door and they walked out hand in hand. "Elian is a gentleman"

Errot raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. That, he is"

Before Oda had the time to reply, a few fainted voices could be heard from further away in the corridor. 

Errot and Oda turned to look at each other at the same time.

"Do you think it's Canton?" Oda whispered.

"Maybe." Errot smirked. "Let's find out" He whispered back.

"No, Errot- " 

"Sh." He guided them closer to King Canton's rooms at the end of the hall.

The moment they reached his door, the voices of Canton and Elvina became crystal clear. Errot curiously leaned to look through the peep hole.

"I'm losing my fucking mind! " Canton exclaimed while throwing a knife at the wall across him, forcefully.

"Didn't you already lose your mind a while ago, though?" Elvina questioned calmly.

"Elvina." Canton warned, his fists clenched in anger.

"A joke. I'm joking. " She threw her hands up in defence with a smirk on her face "But you should really calm down before someone hears you and- "

"I can't calm down! I can't- I..-" Canton's green eyes were widened and he was looking around a bit lost, slightly disconnected from the world.

"Canton. "

Canton didn't move an inch. His whole body was frozen dead on his spot. 

Suddenly, a knife came flying through and almost buried itself into Canton's neck causing him to snap back to reality, a second before getting killed. He grabbed the knife in an abrupt motion and held it still, a breath away from his throat.

He slowly raised his gaze up from the knife on his hand to look at Elvina who was now wearing a smug grin. He then immediately pulled two of his own knives out of both of his arm sleeves, now holding two blades on his left hand and one on his right . Without wasting a second, he aggressively threw them straight at Elvina, purposely landing them right above her head and at each side of it. 

Canton was breathing heavily while Elvina remained the same as before, calm and amused. 

"Ah, love it when we try to murder each other" She crossed her arms against her chest.

Canton run a frustrated hand through his hair completely ignoring her and started pacing back and forth in the room. "After all those fucking years and somehow- " He decided not to finish his sentence .

"I thought drinking a whole bottle of bourbon yesterday night would calm you down but apparently it resulted in hangovered panic attacks." Elvina said more to herself and sighed.

Canton stopped moving and threw a few weapons down his table with force. He then placed his palms against it and leaned his weight a bit on them.

Elvina got her back off the wall, walked to Canton and copied his exact position.  
"I'll find out what the hell is going on. Maybe we should have a lovely chat with some backstabbing Moccassins. Want me to demand an audience with Elian?" 

Canton nodded in anger. "It's time we finally pay a visit to our friends in Moccasin Blood."

Elvina smirked and Canton continued. "Tonight. Just us two. "

"Your wish is my command, my King" 

"It better be." He said coolly and went to grab another bottle of bourbon.

Elvina shook her head at him. "Alright. I'm gonna let the great wicked king drown in his misery now."

"Did I say you could leave?" Canton asked coldly while taking a sip from his drink.

"Okay then, I won't go train your new teen spies." Elvina said amused.

Canton pressed his lips into a thin line.  
"Right. Elvina. I want the boy alive till we- "

Oda grabbed Errot's arm abruptly and started running for her life, forcing him to run along .

Once they were finally out of the main building, in which they were staying at, they managed to stop and catch their breaths. 

Errot's and Oda's eyes were widened in shock. 

" Errot.." She said and her voice broke a bit. She gulped. "I think I know the reason why he so easily decided to let us stay here..." 

Errot eyes were glued to the ground, his hands trembling now but not from the cold.

"He wants us dead." Oda shot a terrified look at Errot and lowered her voice. "We're only alive because of his weird obsession with you or the person he thinks you are."

Errot locked eyes with Oda . "Plan A never actually worked, huh? "

"Morning, children. Late on your first day of school? " Elvina suddenly emerged out of the castle and walked towards them with Canton's confidence on her sleeve.

They both lowered their heads in sync at her arrival, feeling relieved she wouldn't be able to see the fear on their eyes.

"Come on. You'll serve detention during class." Elvina grinned evilly and started leading them to the backyard.

When they reached the training place, Elvina passed a blade to both of them and tugged her hands behind her back.   
"Attack me before I attack you first" 

None of them made an effort to move.

"Time's up. The bell rung." She said and without giving them time to process her words she grabbed their hands simultaneously and twisted them around harshly. That made the guys flinch in pain and drop their knives to the ground in mere seconds. She then proceeded to turn them around with ease and kick them at the back of their kneecaps, making them immediately drop down with a bang. 

Elvina sighed and spared them a merciless glance. "Spies only on the brain. Get up." She kicked them a bit on the side. "We have work to do."

The next two hours of torture found Errot and Oda face to face with the grass, while breathing heavily. Scars and bruises are now covering their aching bodies and some blood is running from Errot's bottom lip and Oda's nose.

Elvina left them like that so they could recover in peace and head to their communication lessons. She was fairly disappointed but not nearly surprised. 

Errot got up first and stretched his hand towards his best friend. Oda took it and he helped her rise to her feet. 

She wiped the blood off her nose with the back of her hand and whimpered a bit in pain. "If Canton doesn't kill us, I bet Elvina will. " 

Errot was grabbing at his stomach so he could reduce the throbbing pain. "I'm starting to believe she just wants to hurt us, not train us" 

"We're gonna die soon, anyway."

"As long as the King wants us alive, we are good."

"Until he realises you are no use of him anymore. You heard them. They are gonna visit the Moccassins tonight. Our time is running out, Errot."

Errot paused for a few seconds and then frowned. "Wait. Fl-" he coughed a bit and started again. "That two faced bitch lied to us."

Oda's eyes widened a bit in realisation.  
"Shit. She literally told me that Canton is crazy and doesn't know what he's talking about."

"What are they hiding from us, damn it?" 

"I have no idea Errot.. but I say we worry about that later and go to Adan so we won't get beaten up again."

Errot nodded in agreement. "Let's get this over with." 

They walked inside the building on their left, where Adan is supposedly waiting for them.

This part of the castle looked exactly like the main one. The dark atmosphere seemed to follow them at their every painful step, the icy cold temperature dancing along with the scorching hot burn of their insides. 

They finally made it to Adan's room and right before Errot was about to knock, Adan opened the door widely, with a playful smirk on his face. His eyes immediately fell at all of their wounds and he burst out laughing in seconds.

"You're picture perfect, for real." He said with a very amused grin on his face.

Errot rolled his eyes while Oda remained silent, biting her lip a bit.

"Okay, I'm done making fun of you. I think. Get inside"

The guys walked in and Adan closed the door behind him. 

"Welcome to the place I sleep. Alone or with people. " He winked teasingly.

Adan's room had a slightly different approach to it. His walls were painted at the shade of dark red that perfectly matched his hair. He had candles in every possible place, corner or furniture, making him appear like a pyromaniac.   
Maybe he is. Errot thought.

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

Errot glanced at Adan and then buried his hands into his pockets. "You aren't really an Ink, are you?" 

Adan's smirk froze a bit on his face. "I could ask you the same question." 

Errot's faced darkened at that. "Did I give you a reason to doubt me? "

"Did you?"

"Learning how to answer a question with a question will be our first lesson? "

"Will it?" Adan smirked.

Errot scoffed. 

"Don't be shy, sit down. Just be careful not to leave any blood stains on my bed."

Errot couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that as he placed himself down on Adan's bed. Oda followed Errot's footsteps right away, already feeling exhausted.

"Oh, he laughs! That's impressive. Do it again. Can I take a picture while we're at it?" Adan looked amused.

"I really envy your good mood" Errot mumbled.

"Is it really a good mood? Am I acting like I'm in a good mood? Am I using questions to avoid answering because the truth isn't convenient for me? Should you also start doing that?"

Errot blinked. "How do you do this?" 

"How do you think?" Adan's whole face was shining bright in amusement.

Errot started getting a bit annoyed at the whole conversation so he chose to stay silent, not giving his new nickname credit.

"Kay. I will ask you both a few questions and you're gonna try to answer them my way. Got it?"

"Whether they're true or false?" Oda questioned.

Adan shrugged. "Sure. Let's start with Errot. "

Errot braced himself for the worse and tried to keep his facial expressions neutral.

"Have you met anyone from the king's circle before or is this your first time?"

"Does the 'king's circle' include you, too?"

"Why? Surprised?" Adan raised an eyebrow.

"I could never really imagine king Canton trusting a cheerful, pyromaniac, party obsessed, wannabe Ink with his life. " Errot couldn't stop a tiny smile from forming into his lips when he saw Adan's face turn from amused to icy amused in an instant.

"I must admit I underestimated your skills, Errot."

Errot kept smiling.

"I mean, its fascinating that you can read someone and then use that knowledge to your advantage. You recognized my narcissistic tendencies and turned them into a distracting weapon and I totally forgot about the question." Now Adan was wearing a slightly impressive grin.

"Did I ? " Errot was getting more and more amused every passing second.

Adan was observing Errot while playing with a ring on his finger.  
"Next question. Are you really spies?"

"Does the fact that 'Inks can't lie' mean nothing to you? " 

"Since you aren't really answering my question, yeah."

"Is this an interrogation or a communication class?"

"It's up to your own interpretation" 

"Fair enough". Errot was staring intensely into Adan's eyes while Adan was doing exactly the same. 

"Why do you like eye contact so much?"

" You don't seem to mind eye contact either" Adan replied with a smirk and Errot looked away from him.

"Oda, your turn" 

Oda tensed up a bit.

"Are you and Errot in a relationship?"

"Why? Interested?" Oda didn't answer right away.

"Define interested." Adan kept smirking.

"Interested in me " 

Adan chuckled at that. 

"I don't understand what's so funny" Oda defended.

"See, there are various... reasons why this can't happen. " Adan carefully uttered the words out, still looking incredibly entertained.

"Can we hear them? " Errot asked.

Adan turned his attention back to Errot, his smile widening. As he was about to answer, his phone started ringing . He pulled it out of his pocket and picked it up without hesitating. "What a pleasant surprise, gorgeous"

Errot found the chance to look at Oda but she was staring down at her feet.

"Ah. Haha. Wow, yeah. Mmhm. Haha, sure. Byee, love." He hang up. 

Errot and Oda both glanced at him.

"So, the king and Elvina will leave the castle tonight. " Adan wiggled his eyebrows.

"And?" Errot questioned.

"We're gonna hang out! " Adan said enthusiastically.

Errot raised an eyebrow, a bit amused with his childish behaviour.

"Just me and you, though. Our blondie here will go with my boy, Santos." He said and smiled at Oda.

Oda frowned a bit. " Why do I have to go with Santos and can't stay with you?"

"Look, I'm aware I'm irresistible and you're crushing hard right now. I get it. I do." 

Oda rolled her eyes. 

"But it's not up to me. I just follow orders. But don't worry! Santos is..." He paused and pressed his lips into a thin line. "An interesting company."

"Right..."

"One more thing, we're done for today. I need to make a phone call and attend a meeting right after. Boring stuff."

When none of them moved, Adan spoke up again. 

"Well? Chop chop. Move it. "

Errot rolled his eyes amused and got up from Adan's bed. When Oda did the same, Errot locked hands with her again while shooting a playful look towards Adan and started walking out of the room.

Adan had his usual grin stuck on his face, his gaze never leaving Errot. "See you tonight, kiddo"

Errot gave him the middle finger with his other hand and closed the door behind them. 

♛


	9. Chapter 9

"Your highness, a guy tried to-"

"Kill him." Canton interrupted coldly, without giving his guard time to complete their sentence.

He kept walking ahead, desperately trying to reach the throne room as fast as possible, not bothering to care about another life he just ended.

The guards outside the room opened the doors wide for King Canton to walk in with a small bow of their heads. 

Canton stepped inside and rushed to sit on his throne, dismissing everyone's respectful aknowledge of his presence. 

Errot and Oda were standing at the side of the room, their heads lowered and their gaze stuck to the ground. Adan was leaning against the wall next to them, wearing his usual smirk and Elvina was already positioned at her place, next to the king's throne. Her head was high and her smile gave away her impatience and curiousity that was consuming her.

"Bring inside whoever had the guts to waste my time and be fucking quick about it cause my patience is running low" Canton's voice held darkness and the entire sentence he just uttered was dripping venom. 

Errot was amazed at Canton's ability to always keep his tone calm when his words could literally be used as daggers.  
He then remembered a whole different version of him from this morning when he lost his temper completely and found comfort in violence. It was in that moment that he realised that Canton is actually either not οn his right mind or he's putting a show for his people everyday. Errot would place bets on neither of the two options. 

Not even two seconds passed when Canton's guards dragged two handcuffed people inside and dropped them a few feet away from the king, in an abrupt motion. 

They looked like a couple, young and not very different from Errot and Oda. They were covered in bruises and their clothes were tore apart and extremely dirty. They looked like they were in pain in every possible place and their eyes were open wide in terror. Errot started feeling very uneasy. He dared to look up and stare at their non-pointed ears only to confirm his worst fear. They were merlots.

King Canton fixed them with his usual icy stare. "I'm listening." 

"My King. Those pathetic humans trespassed into Ink Blood and had the nerve to come close to the premises."

The boy raised his head to look at King Canton, ready to defend himself and didn't realise he would regret this decision for the rest of his very short life.

Canton's eyes widened in fury and disbelief and rose to his feet in seconds. He grabbed the boy's hair hard and yanked his head back with extreme force. 

"Looking at me in the eye is the second worst thing you could do, Merlot." Canton's calm voice was starting to lose it's peacefulness.

Errot tried to remain unfazed, the fast pace of his heartbeat now betraying him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I couldn't- I won't do that again, I swear!" The boy was now looking up and away from the King before him. 

"Hm. You see, there is a small problem here, buddy. I happen not to trust creatures that can lie their way out of everything. Especially if those said creatures are mortals. So, let me just make sure that you will, in fact, never look at me again with those pretty little eyes. "

The screams that followed right after would scar Errot's heart for a very long time. Agonizing cries of help echoed through the entire throne room while King Canton was ripping this boy's eyes off their sockets in very slow and careful movements and no one was doing a thing to stop him. Nobody was moving, talking. They were all staring.

The girl that was standing next to them was frozen dead on her spot, her widened eyes glued to the floor while her whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

Oda immediately hooked her hand into Errot's and squeezed it exceptionally hard and Errot felt like his world was crumbling down in pieces, almost losing every ounce of hope he had on his body.

Elvina was staring at the scene in front of her with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her lips.

Adan was chuckling lowly next to them, muttering words that sounded like 'pathetic' or 'ridiculous' but Errot wasn't sure. 

When Canton was finished, he let go of the guy's hair and wiped his knife clean on the merlot's already destroyed shirt. He proceeded on passing both of the eyes to one of his men with a nod and the guard dissapeared immediately of their sight.

The boy was now laying face down the concrete, shaking like a leaf, his screams muffled against the stone cold floor, blood now covering a big amount of space.

Canton's sadistic sneer was already on his face while he was staring at what he had done. "Proving that you're truthful isn't that hard now, is it? It only took me a minute. "

The guy replied with silence, his every breath coming out with extreme difficulty. 

Canton now turned his attention to the girl whose tears were streaming down her face erratically. "Care to tell me why the hell would you step into Ink Blood without my permission?"

The girl gulped and tried to control her sobs so she could brace herself to speak again. "We are s-so sorry King Canton, we just w-wanted to escape our w-world, please show us some m-mercy, we didn't- we were gonna d-die" 

Canton let a small chuckle out at that. "You're gonna die anyway. You are just some dense human beings who thought they could survive in the most dangerous dimension of them all. Let me tell you a secret, Merlot. You can't. Not as long as I am on the throne. "

The girl's tears were endless, her ragged breathing indicating that she knew this wouldn't have a very happy ending.   
"Your h-highness, I'm begging you to give us a chance, p-please"

" I'm wondering, love. To what lengths would you go to save your life?" 

"I would do anything! Anything y-you want!" The girl cried.

"Well, anything is not enough. " King Canton stated coldly and pulled his gun out. Without giving her time to react, the gun was aimed at her forehead and fired.  
He didn't waste any more seconds to do the same thing to the now blind boy, who was already slowly dying .

Errot froze at the sound. Everything around him started spinning a little, his mind now replaying the moment over and over again. He suddenly felt so cold. If he was freezing before, now the skin on his palms had turned to ice. Cold sweat was dripping down his forehead.

Errot knew that death was one whisper away from him and he never felt so scared. He's lived 19 years and he has never felt so frightened, so vulnerable, so numb. Not when he was in Merlot Blood, not even when he crossed the borders and got shot. 

The Moccasins had warned them about Canton. But words, no matter how terrifying they are, are still words. Until they become actions. Things you can see, feel and live. That's when you know how much they weigh. How much damage they can actually cause. 

He wanted to scream, to cry, to put a bullet into the place where King Canton's heart is supposed to be. But he couldn't. He was an Ink now. And he needed to act like one, even though he was feeling closer to a human being like ever before. 

Canton placed his gun back at it's place and stared at the bodies in front of him, his face unreadable and remotely collected. 

"They will be of no use to us. Ged rid of them. They are staining my floors." One sentence of him and they were taken away in an instant. Away from this world, probably dumped somewhere far from here, or burned to ashes.

How can someone be so cruel. Errot thought. Why would a person take another person's life away willingly. Without any remorse. No hesitation. Canton just grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger. Not once. Twice. He had another chance to stop. To hold back. But he never did.

King Canton buried three innocent people six feet under in less than 30 minutes. His hands are painted red and small drops of blood are visible on his entire face, reminding him of what he just did. But he doesn't seem to care at all when instead of going crazy out of guilt, he just wipes the blood off his face and fixes the crown on his head. 

"I believe we have somewhere to be." He directs his stern words at Elvina.

"I believe we do, my King" she says with a bow of her head and a smirk on her face. 

♛♛♛

"Late as ever, I see." Elian gave a big, warm grin at his guests, Flare right on his side.

Canton and Elvina stepped inside the main meeting room of Moccasin Blood, fully armed as always. Canton was wearing his usual cold poker face, looking as ruthless as ever, while Elvina was sporting her sinister smirk, the smirk that warns everyone to take a few steps back.

"Do you know what I just did to someone who dared to look at me in the eye? Left him blind. So, if you want to keep your eyes in tact, better stop staring at me" The calm intensity was back on his voice.

Elian's grin grew wider at that but he averted his gaze, wanting to be respectful. "Typical you, haven't changed one bit. " Small pause. "King Canton." He took a small bow. 

"King dickhead." He didn't return the bow.

Elian bit his bottom lip, amused. "You're mad at me."

"I'm a lot of things. Sit down, big guy. " Canton said stiffly and pointed at a chair on the huge table across them, before taking a seat himself. 

Elian snorted at Canton's typical rude manners. Flare took a step forwards and opened her mouth to say something but Elian placed a hand in front of her to stop her and sat down as well.

"I have to be honest with you, Canton"

Canton scoffed.

"I don't feel very safe being in the same room with two armed Inks." 

"You know very well that I never leave my weapons behind" Canton said, a bit irritated now.

"Yeah, but you usually don't want to kill me." Elian replied with an amused smirk.

"How are you so sure about that?" 

"No smirk? No dark humour? You must be extremely frustrated with me right now."

Canton slammed his fist against the table. "Frustrated?!"

Flare took her sword out and directed it at Canton. She looked brave and serious and ready to fight whoever puts her king in danger, even if that person is the wickidest king there is.

Canton snapped his head at Flare and gave her his coldest glare. "So brave of you, threatening me with a sword when you literally put spies on my fucking dimension. " 

Flare drew her sword back, carefully.

Elvina was no longer smiling. Instead, she seemed slightly resentful.

"Ah." Elian nodded knowingly. "You know." 

"Ah you know" Canton mocked his words, now blantantly annoyed. 

Elian tried his hardest not to burst out laughing but he couldn't hold a small chuckle back. 

Canton lost the last drop of patience he had inside him and stood up forcefully while pointing his gun at Elian's head.  
"Care to share the joke?" 

Elian's grin was back on his face, while Flare was already at her fighting position.

Canton snickered but his gun remained still.

"Flare, love, I'll shove that toy of yours so far up inside you, it will reach your fucking halo." Canton's calm voice echoed throughout the room.

Elian laughed some more at that. "Can everyone calm down? Flare drop the sword and King Canton, please let's have a peaceful conversation for once."

Canton didn't move an inch. "I won't have a peaceful conversation with you until you kick your bloody spies out of Ink Blood." 

"Will you tell me what are you planning to do with the Teals?" Elian asked .

"Absolutely not. Why are you acting like I owe you shit?"

"Don't you?"

Canton curled his fingers tighter around the trigger. His jaw clenched and his eyes had a dark glint on them.

"Canton." Elvina muttered.

Canton stayed unmoving for a few more seconds. He then rolled his eyes and dropped the gun on the table carelessly. He sat down again and started rubbing at his temple.

"You don't look so well tonight. Is something concerning you? "

"What is he doing on my castle, Elian?" Canton was looking down, his features cold.

There was a pause.

"Hm? Who is doing what on your castle?"

"Don't play stupid" his tone brusque.

"Stupid, is one thing I never play"

"Errot White. Speak."

King Elian looked very puzzled.

It was Elvina's turn now to roll her eyes. "What do you know about a guy called Errot White, Elian? "

"That name seems foreign to me." He looked at Flare. "Any idea of who Errot White is, darling?"

"I'm afraid no, your highness" 

Elian turned his attention back to Canton and Elvina. "I'm afraid no, your highness." He grinned. "Our memory is kind of dusty right now. Maybe if you pay me back, I could try to recall a few things about this person. "

"Listen, Elian" Canton said, a dark tone hidden under his voice. He leaned forward until he was a few inches away from Elian's face. He looked at him dead in the eye, his gaze focused and intense.

"I'm listening." He retorted against Canton's face, not pulling back. His eyes unwillingly stuck at Canton's.

"I need. " He breathed. His fingers started trailing circles against Elian's chest "I need this information. And you." He forcefully grabbed the shirt and pulled Elian closer to him, their lips almost touching now. "Are gonna give it to me. Whether you like it." He grabbed Elian's chin with his other hand and forced his head to the side. He leaned in to his ear . "Or not." . He whispered and immediately pushed him back and away from him.

Elian gulped, his cheeks now oddly hot. He fixed his shirt and cleared his throat.  
"Flare, Elvina. Would you please leave us. I need to talk to the king in private"

Canton smirked at that. Elvina looked at him with an identical smirk on her face and walked out of the room without saying a word. 

Flare was looking at Elian suspiciously. "Sir, are you-"

"I'm positive. Go. " Elian interrupted her.

Flare nodded and stepped out as well, clossing the door behind her.

Suddenly, silence filled the room. No one was talking for a while, Elian's head was hanging low.

"Well?" Canton asked. 

"You're a sick bastard."

"I've been told." Amusement was evident on his voice.

"You should literally go to hell." Elian said and walked towards Canton, his breathing getting faster every passing second.

"Haven't you heard?" Canton gripped at the back of Elian's hair. "I am hell." 

♛


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready to see my absolutely fabulous bedroom by night? " Adan asked Errot, his hand gently placed at the doorknob and a wide smirk playing on his lips. 

Errot raised an eyebrow, trying to seem unaffected and calm, still startled by what happened at the throne room. 

Adan opened his door and let Errot walk inside. "Tah-tah! " He exclaimed, glancing at Errot, ready to catch a glimpse of his reaction through the dim lights.

Errot was both thankful and frustrated that the only available light the room had was the various candles, burning the night away. Thankful because Adan couldn't exactly see him and frustrated because he couldn't see Adan. Grasp his facial expressions and the messages his body sent. He could barely make out his face.

"Well? What do you think of the decoration? Did a pretty decent job, didn't I? " 

"Why do you like candles so much? " Errot mumbled and run a hand through his hair as he made himself comfortable at Adan's huge leather couch. 

"Candles produce fire." Adan said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and sat down next to Errot 

Errot blinked at Adan, his face serious and heavy. Five more seconds were killed like that. "Exactly." He finally said.

Adan chuckled. "It's like putting fire into icy water. The possibility of freezing to death is higher than dying from my poor candles. You're safe, kid." Adan went to pat Errot's shoulder but Errot flinched and pulled away in an instant. 

"Do not touch me." Errot said harshly.

Adan's hand remained frozen in the air for a second or so and then he pulled it back, his smile still on his face. "Ohh someone's not in a good mood. Come on, talk to daddy. What's bothering you?"

"People."

"Sad." 

Errot stayed quiet, looking at his fingers, suddenly finding the task very interesting.

"The situation requires wine." Adan walked to his mini bar and returned with two glasses of red wine on his hands. He passed one to Errot.

"To assholes and bad moods" He lifted his glass for a toast.

Errot didn't bother to clink his glass with Adan. Instead, he took it all down in one breath.

"Woah, easy there tiger, don't want you emptying your guts out the whole night." Adan looked amused.

"Wouldn't be nice if I stained your floors now, would it?" Errot said sarcastically.

Adan raised his eyebrows. "I see what this is all about. You're upset over cotton candy killing those merlots, aren't you?"

Errot cringed. He then frowned and decided to look at Adan in both disgust and confusion at the same time. "Cotton candy?"

Adan chuckled. "Oh, man. Like, don't ever tell him I called him that in front of you. Or in general. He'll go batshit at you.   
And then he'll murder me in my sleep. "

"No worries, I won't tell him that a member of his close circle called him, the king of Ink Blood, a gross food for kids." 

Adan rolled his eyes amused. "Cotton candy is fucking amazing. What's wrong with you?" 

"A lot of things."

"I figured. Would one of them be that you're playing the king and all of us for fools? "

Errot felt like his heart stopped beating. One, two, three seconds. "Huh?"

"Did you have any accidents lately, during the last nine hundred years? Did someone hit you in the head?" 

"Adan. "

Adan closed his eyes briefly and took a sip of his wine.

"I'm eighteen years old. " Errot deadpanned.

"You may think you are eighteen years old. "

"Don't I look very young?" 

"You always looked very young" 

"You hardly know me! This is literally the third time I'm having a conversation with you." 

Silence. 

"What's going on, Adan? Who are you all confusing me with? " 

Adan took another sip when he decided it wasn't enough so he emptied his glass at once just like Errot. He then glanced at him. "Okay, listen. I like you. So let me give you a survival tip. Act all mysterious around the king. Like you're hiding shit. Like you may not be the person you're claiming to be. This will buy you some time. " 

Errot knew that they were supposed to be dead by now so it didn't come as a great shock to him. He blinked, now curiousity eating him alive. 

"But why? Don't you think I deserve to know? My life's on the line."

"That's why I gave you a survival tip, idiot. " Adan rolled his eyes playfully. "Kids these days" he mumbled.

"But-"

"So. " He started pouring some more wine. "How's life? Childhood? Did mommy and daddy treat you well?" 

Errot tightened his grip around his glass. His eyes darkened and his gaze was stuck at his wine. 

"Sensitive subject? What is it, abuse? "

"Mind your own business."

"I liked you better this morning. You weren't that moody" Adan smirked.

"This morning" he hadn't killed two innocent people. "You weren't so annoying"

Adan fake gasped and placed a hand over his heart, dramatically. "I don't know what's more hurtful. The fact that you implied that I'm generally annoying but not this much. Or the fact that you don't have the ability to lie." 

Errot couldn't help a tiny side smirk that started creeping into his face. He rolled his eyes to cover it up. "You're such a drama queen" 

"An annoying drama queen who can apparently lift your mood" his smirk widened.

"You give too much credit to yourself."

"Someone has to." 

Errot looked at Adan at that. His face indifferent.

"Hi" Adan grinned widely. 

Errot looked away again. 

"How old are you? " 

"Is this a trick question?"

He shrugged. "It's just a simple question."

Pause. "Technically, I'm 21." He smiled, amused.

"No shit. " Errot rolled his eyes. "How many years have you lived?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Since you are in king Canton's closed circle, I suppose you're about the same age as him. "

"Canton is the oldest. He's really the oldest creature to ever exist. He could be your grand, grand, grand, grand- "

"I get it." Errot resisted the urge to laugh. "Do you fall close behind?" 

"Sure" Adan bit his bottom lip, still amused.

Errot glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, his gaze now steady at Adan.

Adan sighed. "I'm one thousand ninety-four years old." 

Errot nodded. "damn, grandpa." He smirked.

"You know, eighteen is actually a legal age to do this."

Errot raised a questioning eyebrow at Adan. "To do what?"

Adan's face suddenly got serious, his smile nowhere to be found. His gaze was so intense, Errot knew he had to look away but he physically couldn't.

His breath got caught on his throat and before he had the chance to react in any other way, Adan leaned in and closed the gap between them.

♛♛♛

"Will you tell me what are we doing on the rooftop? " Oda asked, slightly creeped out.

Santos replied with silence and moved past her to sit at the edge, legs hanging in the air.

Oda raised her eyebrows and looked a bit around. Nothing moved, nothing could be heard, the only thing making her feel alive right now was the bitter cold linked with a few snowflakes gently touching her shoulders. 

"Will you kill me? Is that why you brought me here?" She almost failed at sounding like she was joking.

"Aren't you a spy? You would have known if someone was to kill you. No? " Santos mumbled. He was now staring at the rest of Ink Blood below him.

"I was trying to make a joke. You know, humour? Is that word foreign to you? "

"You're not funny." Santos said, his voice a low mumble.

"I am funny. You're just miserable. " 

Santos scoffed humorlessly. Half of his face was covered by his black hoodie, his expressions almost hidden. 

"Sit down." 

"Why should I sit down . You stand up. " Oda crossed her arms against her chest.

Santos clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Fine, I literally don't give a shit." His tone remained calm enough. 

Oda sighed. "What's the point in this. It's literally snowing and I'm freezing and my mood is getting worse every passing second and you're not doing anything to help it." 

Santos took a slow breath.

"Can we get inside?

Silence.

"Santos."

Silence.

Oda let a small irritated groan out. She mumbled nonsense as she sat down next to Santos. 

Santos side eyed Oda through his hoodie. "too close." He muttered.

"It's okay, I don't mind. " Oda teased.

Santos pulled his knife out and aimed it against her. "If the tip of my knife can almost reach you, you're alarmingly close. Move. " His tone sounded dangerous.

Oda tried not to let her slight shock show. She kept her face almost neutral and moved a bit further away. 

He placed his knife back to his pocket and kept gazing at the city in front of him. 

"If you're still mad about-"

"You're no competition to me. I don't even think you're actual spies. " He sounded bored and his tone was dark.

"I won't even bother to explain myself to you."

"Don't. Just prove me wrong."

"We can't lie, Santos. Our word should be enough." 

"Teals also have pointed ears. " 

Pause.

Oda blinked.

Santos still wouldn't look at her.

"You think we are Teals?" 

"Aren't you?" 

Oda blinked once more and then frowned deeply. "You know very well that our ears are shorter than theirs. You're not stupid."

"And yet, you didn't deny it first chance you got." 

"Are you implying anything?"

"I'm just stating facts."

"I can't stand you."

"That makes two of us." Santos mumbled.

"Great." 

Silence.

Five whole minutes were spent like that. No one was talking, they were both staring at nothing, snow now colouring their hair white. 

Oda started shaking from the cold. She wrapped her arms around her body tightly, her lips pale and trembling.

Santos threw a small glance at her and then looked away calmly. 

The minutes kept passing until Oda couldn't stay like that anymore. She immediately got up and started for the door. 

Santos grabbed her freezing hand abruptly and stopped her into place.   
"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me."

"You'll stay here."

"So I can die? No thanks." She tried to free herself from his grasp but couldn't.

"Stay.Here." Santos said, his voice dark.

"I don't care what you were ordered to do. I'm pretty sure, killing me wasn't part of it."

"Hm. Thought eighteen years in Ink Blood would have made you cold resistant ." Santos looked at her in the eye for the first time tonight.

Pause. Her lips parted and she locked eyes with him. "Bluffing doesn't suit you. Let go of my fucking arm."

Santos kept looking at her, studying every detail of her face. He then exhaled and let her go, his eyes at the view ahead of him once again. 

Oda stormed out the door without another word, leaving Santos alone, letting the snow slowly turn the black rooftop into the colour of purity.

♛


	11. Chapter 11

"king Canton" Errot took a small bow, careful to keep his eyes down and away from him. "You asked to see me."

Errot's heart was ready to burst out of his chest. It was currently two in the morning and even though he was woken up, all the tiredness was replaced by anxiety and fear. 

"Close the door and take a seat."   
Even though King Canton's voice held his usual darkness in it, Errot could also hear something else this time too. He didn't sound indifferent but rather odd.   
Oddly cold. 

Errot closed the door as asked and sat down at Canton's couch. He had to physically restrain himself from trembling. 

Canton was laying on the other couch across from Errot, his eyes stuck at the ceiling and a bottle of bourbon placed on his hand. 

Oh. This is not good. 

He looked around at the King's room, realising that it's actually quite different from what he had on his mind. 

The part of the walls that was actually visible was dipped in Ink just like the rest of the castle. The rest of the room was filled from head to toe with tall, black bookshelves. If Errot didn't know that this room was Canton's bedroom, he would have sworn it was just a huge library with a double bed on the very far corner.

All those books reminded Errot of king Elian and Moccasin Blood and a wave of nostalgia took over him. Two days in that dimension and he felt like he belonged there. He was aware that he wasn't exactly the smartest person on the planet but everything about this place brought him comfort and hope. Ink Blood on the other hand terrified him. From the elves that live here to the castle and the atmosphere, this whole dimension is a huge horror story. You can never just stand and relax. You always have to be alert of your surroundings so much that Errot is convinced this is the ugly part of the hell that he likes to call Merlot Blood.  
At least here he had a chance to stay alive.

"Do you read books, Errot? " Canton asked calmly, his eyes still fixed on the black ceiling. He took a sip from his bottle.

Errot immediately snapped out of his trance and blinked at the floor. It was just now that he realised King Canton had let him stare at his room in peace and Errot had for sure taken his sweet time by doing so. "Not so much, your majesty." 

"Hm. Why?" 

"I don't really have time." His leg started moving a bit nervously against his will.

"Am I possibly overworking you, love?" 

Errot shivered. "Of course not."

Silence.

"Any progress with the Moccassins?" 

"I'm..working on it" 

"How was your night? I believe you spent it with Adan. " 

Errot wants to scream. Rip his hair off his skull. Cry. Do anything but keep having this casual conversation with Canton. He doesn't understand what's going on, why would the king wake him up in the middle of the night to ask him about his life and books. 

"I did. It was good." Errot mumbled.

"What did you do?"

We kissed. "We talked. Nothing much, really."

"Do you like him?" 

"He's... different."

"So, that's a yes?"

"I don't really know him." 

Canton scoffed but stayed silent. Another sip.

"I visited the Moccassins, tonight."

His heart dropped. "What did they say?"

Pause.

Errot counted ten seconds of silence. 

"They didn't deny it." 

"Oh..did they reveal who the spies are?" 

"You ask a lot of questions." 

" Well, it kind of concerns me"

Canton's hand froze around the bottle and his body became stiff. He blinked but kept looking at the ceiling.

"Did you just talk back to me? "

"I didn't talk back, I just-"

"Talked back to me." Canton sat up on the couch and looked at Errot, his features icy cold as always.

Errot decided not to say anything because if he did, he would definetely mess it up more. 

"Tell me, Errot. Are you really that comfortable around me?" 

Errot bit his lip. "No."

"You walked in here literally trembling and now what? You're not scared anymore? "

"I don't know what you want me to say to that, king Canton." Errot mumbled, his gaze frozen to the floor.

Canton sighed. "When you stepped into the castle you were a dead man to me. I care very little about people spying on me or about you finding out about it. I would have placed a bullet in your head and let my spy take over your case. "

Errot gulped inaudibly at that but his face stayed neutral.

"I trust Santos with my life, love. So, when he comes in and tells me that you and blondie are not to be trusted, I believe every single word. "

"If you're saying all of this just to kill me, please do it now." His voice came out somewhat weak and not confident at all. 

"Shut it! " He exclaimed. 

Errot flinched a bit and stayed unmoving, his lips sealed, irritation slowly taking control of him. 

"If I wanted you dead, Errot, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Pause. "You're alive because you remind me of..someone that I used to know. You and this person are very similar in a lot of ways. Appearance wise, you look exactly the same. Copy-paste. "

Where is he getting at. Why is he telling me all this? Errot's head was literally about to explode.

"I was a little surprised when they told me that you have his attitude too. Well, I got a glimpse of it when you first came in but I wanted to be one hundred percent sure and now I can safely say that I am. " Another pause. "So, we have looks, personality and a similar way of approach.. identical."

Errot's head was trying to process all this information at once but it was very hard for him to concentrate. His thoughts were spinning and turning and he felt slightly numb.

Canton kept looking at Errot, intensely.   
"Only..only that he was a Merlot. " 

Errot begged himself not to freak out right now. He needed to hold himself together for his own sake. He knew that Canton was looking at him, so he was careful not to move and not to pull any facial expressions that would betray his feelings. 

"I'm not a Merlot."

"Did I say you were?" 

Errot bit his bottom lip.

Canton leaned back again and continued drinking his bourbon, his eyes still on Errot.

"What happened to him? Did he die of age?"

Canton started chuckling. "If I wasn't so drunk, you would have a knife on your guts right now." 

Errot raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. He wants to take him seriously but given that he's laughing as he says it, it only amuses him. "Oh you're that kind of drunk." 

Canton frowned at him. "I'll show you why you can't talk to me like that..tomorrow. Now I just want you to elaborate."

Errot suddenly felt a bit comfortable himself so he truly spoke his mind without hesitation. "I mean, I didn't know you were drunk until you told me to, cause you are the serious and dark kind of drunk but I guess that's just your personality so it was really hard to tell the difference. But right now, you seem.. very vulnerable. I suppose when you get drunk you put your walls down and you allow yourself to be more ...human. Relaxed. Loosened. "

"Human" Canton scoffed. "Talking like you know me too well, Errot."  
Small pause.   
"Or like I'm not your fucking king." He shook his head dangerously amused.

"Am I wrong?"

"About me being your king?" 

Errot blinked. "No. I happen to be aware that you're my king. You're like wearing a crown and ordering Inks around" 

Canton closed his eyes and smiled. "I won't fall to this trap.." he mumbled more to himself.

"What trap?"

Canton started chuckling again, his eyes still closed. 

Errot pressed his lips into a thin line, slowly getting more creeped out than he already is.

"You know I despise irony, especially when it's directed to me." 

"No shit." Errot mumbled under his breath.

"I also" Canton pointed at Errot with his bottle. "have an amazing hearing" 

Errot nodded. "That's great, your highness. Want me to bring you a cup of coffee?" 

"Do you know what else is amazing about me?" 

"Surprise me."

"My memory is outstanding. That means that I can remember what happened approximately a thousand years ago and tomorrow when I wake up, I will surely remember what happened tonight while drunk out of my head. So you better start being careful of your choice of words and I'll show a bit of mercy" He didn't look amused anymore. 

Errot clenched his jaw but nodded at the king.

"Good boy. Let's drink to that." He finished the last of the alcohol on his bottle. When he realised that the bottle was now empty, he looked at it for a good five seconds before throwing it carelessly on the floor with an eye roll. "People do be making bottles tiny to piss me off. Jesus fucking christ." He mumbled.

The world doesn't revolve around you, you egoistic asshole. 

"Errot."

"King Canton." 

"Talk." 

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything. Just talk. You don't have a big mouth for no reason."

Errot chocked on plain air at that.

Canton turned his head to look at him, his face indifferent and slightly drowsy "Don't die yet, love. Too soon. "

Errot stopped coughing and cleared his throat. "Right, uhm..." He tried to think of a topic that interested him. "What do you want to do to the Teals?" 

Canton let a small laugh out . "I'm drunk, not stupid."

Errot clenched his fist in frustration.

"Do the job Elian's spies are doing right now and figure it out." 

It took a great effort for Errot not to scoff. Instead, he just remained expressionless, still staring at nothing. 

"Such a bastard isn't he" Canton sounded amused again.

"Who is?"

"Elian, you brain-dead creature. I literally just mentioned his name." 

Errot almost rolled his eyes at him. At this point, he literally wanted to take a gun and end the king's entire existence. The level of anger and hatred he felt about this person was only getting higher every time a word slipped out of his mouth. 

"He had the audacity to stalk me."  
He sat up once again in frustration.  
"Like, who even cares about the stupid Teals or what I do with them, Errot? Tell me, who? The world has bigger problems than giving a flying fuck about me wanting to destroy spoiled brats in my free time."

"Apparently not. Didn't you force him to remove his spies?" 

Canton smirked. "No. But I did leave Moccasin Blood satisfied." 

Errot raised a curious eyebrow at that and glanced at Canton absentmindedly. He then locked eyes with him and his heart stopped the moment his amused smirk turned into an icy cold poker face. 

Errot's eyes widened and he immediately looked away in instant regret. 

Shit.

Nothing could be heard for a few long seconds and every possible way of dying right then and there passed through his mind. 

Suddenly, Canton got up and walked to Errot. 

Errot closed his eyes shut. "I forgot, I'm sorry" he whispered as he felt Canton incredibly close to him.

"Open your eyes, Errot." His voice was cold again, not an ounce of amusement audible anymore. 

"No." His voice came out unsteady.

"That's an order." Canton snapped.

Errot took a shaky breath and opened them slowly.

King Canton was staring back at him, his green eyes dark and his features sharp. He was literally standing only a step away, now towering him. 

Canton placed his palm on Errot's cheek and run his fingers against it, gently. Errot's heart couldn't beat faster than that, chills now all over his body. 

"It's been a long day for you, no?" He said softly.

Errot nodded, not trusting his voice right now.

"Understandable. Interesting banter but you should go to sleep now. " His voice kept being tender.

Errot nodded again and immediately got up and started walking towards the door.

"And Errot." He said now, his tone excessively coolly.

Errot stopped dead on his tracks.

"You'll miss Elvina's class in a few hours. We'll have breakfast together. " 

Cold.

Errot turned just enough to bow his head in agreement and managed to mumble 'goodnight' before he walked out of the King's room, his head spinning with thoughts that would definitely not let him rest for the remaining of the night.

♛


	12. Chapter 12

"good morning, your majesty." Errot mumbled as he walked inside the dining room.

Canton was sitting on this huge table and was being served his breakfast, his gaze concentrated on his plate and nowhere else.   
"You're late." He said, his tone accusing and dark.

Errot was a bit startled. "Uh, I'm sorry?" 

"Was that a question?" He dropped his fork on the plate and turned to look at Errot. 

Errot immediately looked away to avoid eye contact. "No, it wasn't." He mumbled.

"Sit down, Errot." His tone harsh.

Errot went to sit a bit further away from Canton when he stopped him. "Next to me."

Errot coughed awkwardly and sat down next to him as ordered. He started looking at his plate. 

Canton motioned for Errot to pick something to eat from the food in front of him, so he picked a waffle covered with warm chocolate along with a glass of orange juice.

Canton rolled his eyes at his choice of breakfast given that juice with chocolate could be one of the worst combinations in the world but decided not to comment on it.

"Should I..?" Errot trailed.

"Go ahead. " 

"Right." Errot started slowly eating and looking anywhere but at Canton, praying that he was training with Oda and not eating breakfast with the clearly angry King of Ink Blood.

A few minutes later, Errot finished his breakfast and tried to keep the silence that already existed the entire time. 

He physically couldn't. 

"Are you mad at me?" He asked warily.

Canton snickered. "Do I look mad at you?" 

"Yes. That's why I asked. " He mumbled.

"Did you finish your food?"

Errot restrained himself from replying with a sarcastic comment. "Yes."

"Good." He got up and started heading out of the room. "Let's go."

Errot frowned and tried to catch up to the King. "Go where?"

Canton didn't reply, he just kept walking. 

Midway, Errot realised that they were actually heading towards the underground floors of the castle, where everything got darker and colder. Suddenly a wave of wind hit him in the face and Errot looked around for any kind of windows that were probably responsible for this.

There were none.

Errot felt his brain send panicked messages to his body, shivers now making the hair on his arms rise.   
He blinked as he kept following the King deeper into a room that barely had a few candles to light the way, his pace now slowed down.

King Canton stopped right behind a big metallic door and forced it open. Errot found it very odd that there were no guards here, making him and Canton the only people on this entire floor.

"Step inside. " His tone authoritative.

Errot did exactly that without hesitation.

As soon as he was inside, Canton closed the heavy door behind them and with a simple click of his fingers, the room was suddenly alive with light. Various torches were now shining bright with flames, but not so bright as to have everyone here blinded.

Errot found the chance to look around the room and suddenly his heart started beating so fast, he thought a heart attack was coming his way. His throat felt dry and it was slowly closing up on him, making him feel a bit suffocated. He took a sharp breath and froze dead on his spot the moment he felt Canton's hand on his shoulder. 

"Errot." 

Errot closed his eyes shut and turned around painfully slow, so he could face the king's direction.

"Kneel." King Canton's voice was icy cold, actually matching the freezing temperature the room accommodated them with.

Errot trembled his way down, his knee softly making contact with the hard, stoney ground, his head hanging low. 

"Do you know where you are?" 

Errot bit his bottom lip hard.

"Answer me."

Errot gulped. "I-I don't" his voice was barely above a whisper now.

"I-I think you do." The sneer was loud and clear on Canton's voice. "Where's that bravery now, love? Any sarcastic comments while we're at it? "

Errot shook his head no, his body going numb. "I'm sorry." Was all he managed to whisper.

Canton clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Everyone is sorry, Errot. But always a bit too late. Always for mercy, never to correct their actions. Their words. So no, you're not sorry. You're not sorry because that's just who you are. That's your character and that is something you can't change. You never regretted how you acted towards me, not even now, simply because you hate me. Isn't that correct?" 

Pause. 

"Admit it, damn it!" 

Errot took a breath to brace himself for what he was about to do. He clenched his fists and raised his gaze upwards and was met with Canton's glassy emerald eyes. He was still trembling a bit when he said " Yes, I do hate you. You can't even imagine just how much." 

Canton locked eyes with Errot, a smirk slowly making it's way into his lips.   
"There. I appreciate honesty. I really do. Especially from Merlots." 

Errot's whole body turned pale, his mid- widened eyes stuck at Canton's and he could swear he saw death inside them.

"You don't look so good, love. Is something the matter?"

"What-" the word was barely audible.

"Now I think it's the perfect time for you to remove your eyes from mine."

Errot didn't waste any seconds to look down again, horror taking control of him.

"Welcome to my chamber of torments. " Canton smirked and continued. "If these walls could talk Errot, you would take a knife and slice your own throat in half. Everybody who walks in here, never gets out. Well, everyone except from me." He said, his gaze getting more intense every passing second. "And you. I'm not sure I've made myself clear but I don't have any intention of killing you. "

Errot closed his eyes again, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding all this time. 

"Before you get too happy, I must inform you with my plans for your future. See, traitors and I aren't the greatest of friends. I may have spared your life, but I never promised you a good one. You will get tortured. You will be in a lot of pain. You will get out of here, crawling. You will become my slave and finally, after all of that, you will beg me to end the life I so gracefully handed you. And I won't. I never will." 

Errot tried to take another breath but he could barely find the strength, Canton's words, daggers to his heart. There was the calm coldness again. Only him could manage to say all of this with ease, the words rolling down his tongue with such serenity. 

"Do whatever you want to me. But don't. " His bottom lip started trembling, guilt dragging him down the ladder. "Don't hurt Oda. She's innocent. I was the one that forced her to do this. We just..." Errot's voice broke. "We just wanted to be free." 

Canton rolled his eyes at that. "So melodramatic, Errot. " Pause. " I really don't give a shit about your blonde human friend. In my mind she was dead the moment I learned the truth."

Errot froze dead on his spot. After a long pause, Canton sighed.

"But I was unfortunately convinced to keep her. So, I came to the conclusion that she will be of great serve to my seneschal." 

Errot nodded. His eyes started getting a bit watery but he refused to cry in front of Canton. At least not yet. 

Canton moved forwards and glanced at Errot. "Arms open." 

Errot showed obedience, miserably. 

Canton reached for the chains behind Errot and cuffed them around each of his wrists. He did the same with his legs as well, so now Errot was chained hard to the wall, every limb on his body no longer free. 

Once he was done, Canton took a step back and admired his work, up close. His eyes then fell to Errot again, his whole aura turning cold. 

"I want to know, Errot. I'm curious. Did you really think I wouldn't eventually find out?" 

"I knew you would find out sooner or later...I just hoped you didn't. " Errot mumbled.

He then heard Canton scoff. "What a moving speech. I'm so touched, love.   
Not.   
You weren't being hopeful, you were being ridiculously stupid. "

"If I had stayed in Merlot blood, I would have been dead days ago." His voice low. 

"Oh great, so you thought, how could I possible save my disappointing ass life? That's right. I should move to Ink Blood because the King there is really such a sweetheart. " 

"Nah, I think I always knew you were a dick." Errot didn't have anything to lose at this point. There really wasn't anything worse that could happen to him that wasn't already about to happen. So, when the king raised his fist and threw a perfectly aimed punch on his face, he should have seen that coming. 

His head flew to the side the moment King Canton's fist made contact with his skin and Errot let out a small painful gasp. He instinctively tried to touch his bleeding nose with his hand when he felt a throbbing pain against his wrist, reminding him that he was now stripped from his right to use his hands. 

Canton's face was stone cold, his features sharp and menacing. 

Errot cursed Elian's name a thousand times inside his head, leaving a mental note to himself not to trust him or any Moccasin ever again. He sniffed to keep the blood from rolling down his nose but his efforts were useless, so he just gave up and let it run freely down his lips, painting them.. red. 

"Red blood. " Canton nodded in disbelief. "Pathetic. Pathetic mortals. " He mumbled more to himself. 

"You know, aeons ago, I made a promise to myself." He pulled one of his knives out. "I promised not to let any Merlot step foot to my dimension ever again, for whatever reason. " He crouched down in front of Errot. "Any human who would trespass, I would kill in an instant. " Brief pause. "I kept that promise until you appeared. I wasn't ready to go against my own words ..but I did. " He tore his shirt apart with one swift motion of his knife.

Errot tried to remain still. "I'm a very bad person, love. And sometimes...just sometimes, bad people get cursed. And curses might not work on where you come from but they work perfectly fine in Ink Blood. " Canton pressed his lips into a thin line, in thought. He then let out a humorless, bitter chuckle. "I tried to protect myself, I tried to prevent it. But this is a curse I can't break because it was casted on me by a very powerful creature. Elian kept a lot of things from you, Errot. And there is also a lot that the Moccassins aren't even aware of. You think you know me but you have absolutely no fucking idea of who I am, what I've done ,what I'm capable and what I'm not capable of doing. " 

Errot rolled his eyes. "What a sob story for a heartless bitch." 

"If I have to be, I'll be that bitch. I'll be that bitch right now, cause I own you. You're mine. Your life, your soul, your body, is now in my hands. So, let me just make sure that you'll always be reminded of it. " He stated and placed his knife against Errot's chest. He then started slowly marking his skin, bit by bit, letter by letter. 

Errot kept flinching. Tiny, breathless whimpers were escaping his lips, the pain he felt insufferable. He tried to move, to pull at his chains, to break free of this nightmare but he couldn't. He had to stay there and endure it all. He was paying for his own mistakes. For his own hopeless dreams. 

Why. 

Why would a dream cost someone so much. Why was happiness so damn expensive. Why are there people in the world who take joy in torturing, killing and enslaving other people. Why can't everyone be like his dad. Like his best friend. His dad once told him not to ever end up bleeding.

'If you bleed, you will die'. 

What his father didn't know was that Errot was bleeding everyday since. Now, he was bleeding more than ever. Both physically and mentally.

After what felt like hours, Canton finally pulled the knife back. Errot could see red on his chest, his stomach, his pants, the floor. Red. Red blood everywhere. 

Errot tried to muffle his pain by biting at his bottom lip hard. 

Canton started examining his chest and then his face. His grin couldn't get wider. "Pain makes you feel things. It makes you stronger. Pain means that you're alive. Appreciate it."

Errot took another shaky breath and swallowed with difficulty. He looked at Canton with disgust portrayed on his face. "Suck my dick" 

Canton burst out laughing at that. "Have you ever been a sex slave, Merlot?"

When he didn't reply, Canton continued. "No? Well that explains your ignorance. It's you who will entertain me, not the other way around." 

Errot couldn't keep his eyes on the king anymore. The bravery slipping away and getting lost behind despair. Suddenly, the pain on his chest felt insignificant.

Canton held his usual sneer. "Won't look at me in the eye anymore? I thought you liked toying with someone else's pain."

"Pain? That's what you call fucking pain? Eye contact?"

"Not everyone struggles the same." Canton said, his expression now raw and tight.

"I'm so glad it's so easy to make you vulnerable." Errot said and slowly raised his gaze back up and stared at Canton deeply in the eye. 

Canton's face was now unreadable.   
One  
Two  
Three heartbeats. The silence was so deafening, Errot wanted to scream.

"Unfortunately for you, your stare does absolutely nothing to trigger me. There only a few exceptions and you're one of them. " Pause. He chuckled. "You're so damn unlucky, you keep losing." 

"Then why do you go mental every time I look at you?" Errot let a painful smile out.

Canton looked down and smiled humorlessly to himself. He then turned to Errot again. "Santos."

Errot frowned deeply at that. "Santos?"

Suddenly, a shadow started taking form right behind the king. 

Errot scoffed at that, a bit surprised. "Should have known" he mumbled.

"He's all yours. " He said and turned his head a bit to the side. " I want him in pieces but breathing by tomorrow night. My room. "

Santos nodded. "Of course, your majesty." 

Canton glanced at Errot one more time, his eyes falling at his name, perfectly scarred on his chest. He smirked just a bit and walked out of the room, leaving Errot at Santos' mercy.

His mind and heart were crumbling down, emotions scattered in every possible corner. Fear, sadness, guilt, disappointment, emptiness, nervousness, hatred, anger, despair. Even though the list was endless, there wasn't a single positive emotion in sight. Nothing that could keep him in tact. Nothing that could give him strength to keep going.

Hope had taken a dive so deep, she drowned and Errot couldn't do anything to save her.

♛


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning, sunshine. I see you're on time today. I guess guys are always the ones holding us back, huh." Elvina grinned at Oda even though she was respectfully looking down.

"Tell me about it." Oda mumbled. 

"So, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm still sore from yesterday to be honest" 

Elvina laughed. "Careful with your words , this could sound wrong in so many ways." 

Oda's cheeks suddenly turned a bit red-ish. 

"Oh my gods. Did you really just blush on me?" Elvina raised a playful eyebrow.

Oda's eyes widened a bit and she cleared her throat to cover it up. "No. I did not."

"Look at that." Elvina kept smirking, amused. " And here I thought you were a fiesty bitch." 

Oda now rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. " Bet Santos told you that. "

"Actually, he described you as an annoying, stubborn, sly little kid but I never told you that." She raised her hands up in defence. 

Oda clenched her fists hard. "At least I'm not a coward. If I want to drag someone I do it on their face."

"Aha! Here it is. Feisty. Guess that shyness came from your inexperience to sexual activities? " 

Oda blushed some more at that. 

Elvina burst out laughing. "You're still young, blondie. And you aren't missing anything. I've been getting laid for a thousand years now, not a big deal, really. " 

Oda bit her lip a bit. "Both guys and girls?"

"Anyone that can give you a good time." Elvina shrugged.

"Even Merlots too?" 

Elvina smirked. "Actually, we've had a few slaves in the past. Worked for me." 

Slaves. "Did you also own slaves?" 

"Yup." Elvina smiled, amused.

Oda clenched her fist behind her back. "And..how did you treat them? "

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Her smile turned into a wicked smirk in seconds.

Oda's heart dropped. She blinked at the floor, trying very hard not to show weakness.  
"What do you mean?"

Elvina chuckled at her reaction. She walked closer to her and cupped her chin, forcing it a bit upwards. "I mean that I convinced the king not to kill you and believe me when I say that it was extremely hard. Canton is as stubborn as it gets."

She lost all control of her emotions right then and there. Her eyes widened and she stayed unmoving, trying to process the situation.

"So, from now on, you will be under my full command. All day, everyday. " Her excitement could be heard from miles away.

"What..." She gulped. "What about Errot? Is he-- will he-- " her eyes stayed widened.

Elvina rolled her eyes playfully. "Your friend won't die. He's King Canton's possession now. "

Oda closed her eyes shut. 

"Hey, look at the bright side. You both now belong to the King's close circle. Isn't that exciting?" 

Oda pressed her lips into a thin line.

Elvina removed her hand. "Errot will be staying with King Canton while you will be staying with me. " She smirked and kept looking at Oda's frustrated expression, intensely. " Oh this is gonna be so.much.fun".

♛♛♛

This buzzing sound. No, not buzzing. More like, high pitched. It's ringing in my head non-stop. I feel like I'm an active bomb, counting down the seconds to just explode.

Why do I feel so damn heavy.

Why can't I move my body. 

Where am I.

What's going on.

So dizzy. So exhausted. I think I feel pain. Or is it numbness? No, I'm pretty sure it's pain. Every single part of me is in excruciating pain. It's so insufferable that I actually feel nothing. Well, unless someone touches me. I feel like all it takes is a tender touch to shatter me. Break me apart. Rip me into millions of pieces. 

Am I dreaming? 

Why can't I open my eyes?

A sudden noise. A sudden knock. A fainted voice. 

Two fainted voices.

A blur.

Someone is holding me. 

Someone drops me.

I'm left there. I can't move. 

Panic.

Despair.

Pain.

Someone touches me. 

Talks to me.

A male voice.

I try to move my lips.

I can't.

Panic.

I feel so cold. 

So scared.

So alone.

So disconnected.

Am I dying?

Is this what dying feels like?

I think someone is moving me. 

I'm no longer laying down.

I feel like I'm in the air.

Dying.

I'm down again. Exhaustion starts taking over me. Sweet exhaustion. I'm dizzy. I'm so dizzy. Darkness is closing up on me. It keeps blurring my thoughts. 

Black.

I think I'm asleep now.

Errot's eyelids slowly flattered open. He blinked just as slowly, exhaustion immediately catching up to him. His head and body felt less heavy today. His gaze fell to his hand and he tested his fingers instinctively to see if they could work. 

He gulped and tried to adjust to his surroundings. After a few tries, he realised that he actually had no idea of where he was. It was a small room but definitely in the King's castle since the walls were painted by the colour of his heart. He was laying on a single, cold bed, no longer covered by satin. The room didn't have anything extraordinary in it but it did hold a small bookshelf somewhere in the corner.

Bookshelves. Errot was instantly reminded of King Canton's room that was full of them but he didn't remember this place being part of it. Maybe its another one of his rooms. 

Maybe.

As if his nightmares came to life, King Canton and King Elian walked inside the room. Canton wore his usual cold expression while Elian was sporting a grin so big, Errot wanted to punch it away from his face.

"He woke up! How are you feeling, Errot?" Elian beamed.

Canton just leaned against the door, arms crossed and eyes stuck on Errot, examining him.

Errot turned his attention back to Elian. "Fuck you." He said in a small daze.

Elian laughed. "I think he's alright! Back to his good, old self." 

"What's- what happened?"

"You don't remember?" 

The moment these words fell out of Elian's mouth, Errot's brain started getting flooded with extremely unpleasant memories. He remembered every little detail, every little-or big- torment. He remembered spending a day and a half in that room, chained up to the wall like a wild animal. He remembered Santos' hands, weapons, those mechanical devices. That voice. That smirk. 

Errot suddenly found it a bit difficult to breathe. He started taking a few deep, audible breaths. His heartbeat rose to the clouds, his eyes slightly widened. He felt like the world froze around him and he could only hear himself and his now ragged breathing. He could see Elian talking to him but he couldn't make out any words. His lips were moving and he tried to focus on that but he couldn't. He felt himself trembling now, a few tears strolling down his cheeks. 

Elian grabbed at his shoulders and tried to shake him a bit so he could wake him up from his trance but all he managed to do was cause him a waterfall of tears. The sobs only intensified and he felt like he could might choke on them. 

Elian stopped touching him. He turned to look at Canton and mumbled something to him. Errot thought he saw Canton rolling his eyes and taking his back off the wall, annoyed. 

He got close to Errot and grabbed at the back of his hair hard so his head was steady and now facing him. 

Errot didn't have the strength or the right mind to react in any way, he just kept crying uncontrollably as if it was the only thing he had the ability to do.

Canton sighed and brought Errot's face close to his, his eyes now capturing Errot's panicked ones.

"Errot." Canton said, his tone way calmer than it always is. Almost angelic.

Errot shook his head just a bit, unable to take his tearful gaze off his king.

"Errot, listen to my voice." 

There it goes again. So peaceful, so divine. Errot finds it impossible to look away. He's stuck staring at the intense green of Canton's eyes, hanging at his every single word. It feels like he's caught under a spell and he can't do anything to break it. 

"Calm down, love.." 

Errot gulped, his head going completely blank, the only thing playing over and over on his mind is now Canton's words.   
Errot just realised that he was no longer crying or trembling, his soul was peaceful again. 

He felt Canton's grip on his hair loosen. 

Panic finally left him alone. Errot's tears were drying on his cheeks when a tiny frown found its place into his face. Peacefulness wasn't the only thing he was feeling right now. A hint of lust is making his heart beat slightly harder and his eyes slightly hungrier.

Errot is losing himself, drowning into Canton's so captivating stare. Him being charming is an understatement. When did the king get so attractive, he doesn't know. He doesn't really care either. 

Errot started slowly leaning in, needing to just get a small taste of him. Canton's eyes instinctively fell to Errot's lips and just as Errot was about to kiss him, he turned his face to the side abruptly and pressed his lips into a thin line. 

Elian scoffed at the sight in front of him and run a hand through his hair.

Errot blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Canton got up from Errot's bed, hurriedly. He decided to sit on a chair a bit further away, his frame leaning a bit forwards and his arms on his legs so he could keep his body steady. His face was unreadable but his eyes held a bit of sharpness on them. Anger.

Errot felt startled, confused.   
Was he really about to kiss the one person that he hates more than his own self? The person that killed two innocent people and ordered for someone to literally leave him unconscious? That enslaved him? The person who doesn't care about anyone else except from his own self? The ruthless king who has done way more crimes than he could think of? 

He was frowning again. He turned to look at the two kings next to him and then he started examining his own body that must have been full of bruises and wounds. 

It's not.

"What? I was tortured..where- " his eyes widened. "How long have I been unconscious?" 

Elian started laughing again, this whole situation probably amusing him. Canton on the other hand wasn't even looking at him anymore.

"Relax, kid. You were asleep for twenty four hours. Nothing more, nothing less. And about the results of your torment. They are only inside your head now, not your body" Elian smiled widely.

"How is that possible? I saw them, I felt them. I-" 

"And I removed them." Elian is now grinning. " Remember that bullet wound on your shoulder? Normally, your arm would be hanging around a sling for months but you were just in the minimum amount of pain for like..a day."

Errot furrowed his eyebrows. "I was medicated."

"No, you were healed. I'm a healer, Errot. Now, you will probably feel a bit heavy for a day or two. Slightly tired, down. Other than that, you're brand new."

Errot glanced at Canton, gradually getting even more confused than before. 

Canton was still looking away. He was being awfully silent.

"If you're wondering why would that asshole go in such lengths for his slave, he just wanted to keep you alive. Despite his clear orders, you were actually dying." Elian pointed out when he saw Errot looking at Canton.

Still. Canton remained emotionless, speechless. 

He then decided to look at Errot again. Errot looked away from him in an instant, afraid of getting compelled again. But then again, was he really compelled? What was happening?

"If in two hours you aren't on your feet again, serving your King as you're supposed to, I will make sure to kill you myself. " Canton said, his harsh tone alerting him.

Elian smiled. "He won't." He mouthed at Errot. 

"I saw that." Canton clenched his jaw.

Elian's eyes widened. "how the fuck?" Pause. "My apologies, no swearing when children are around." 

Errot and Canton both rolled their eyes almost in sync.

"I saw you moving your mouth, Elian. So, nail it shut before I make you. " 

"Oh." Elian raised his eyebrows playfully.

Canton closed his eyes, rubbed a bit at his forehead and eventually let a small groan out along with a mumbling nonsense about headaches and stupid people. 

Elian chuckled at that and watched Canton walk out of the room and closing the door shut behind him while yelling "two hours" at the same time. 

Errot laid back at the bed and tried to put his thoughts in line.

"You're welcome, handsome." 

Errot then snapped his eyes at Elian, his gaze angry. "I didn't thank you for anything."

"So rude. I saved your life. " Elian grinned.

"You ruined my life! You fucking betrayed me . " Errot clenched at his sheets tightly. 

Elian started sucking at his bottom lip. "Errot did you know that you are the only Merlot I have filed since the moment you took your first breath? All this time, those eighteen years on their entirety, you were closely monitored by my team and I. I knew you would eventually try to escape Merlot Blood before the thought had even crossed your mind. My angels unfortunately didn't manage to get to you on time, meaning before you got shot."

Brief silence.

"I knew you would want to go to Ink Blood and I acted surprised on purpose. I didn't agree immediately, that would make me seem suspicious. No? " 

"Wha--"

"I knew Canton wasn't going to kill you. I knew he would let you into his castle and then confront me. It was way better for him to learn that from me and not you. I know my ways with words. I knew what to tell him. You didn't. Now, torturing you .. well, that was a minor inconvenience you had to endure anyway. " 

"Minor inconvenience?" Errot scoffed. "I almost died, Elian! "

"Almost." Elian grinned again and then rolled his eyes playfully. "From all the things I just told you, you just got offended by two insignificant words? " 

Errot cupped his face with his hands and exhaled deeply.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Errot. You've gone through a big amount of shock these past few days and you only have two hours to rest. " He started walking out of the room. "You should take a nap."

"Elian. Who exactly am I?" 

Elian turned to look at Errot with a smile on his face. "You are Errot White."

"but-"

"See you at the party, handsome. " Elian winked and left the room as well. 

♛


	14. Chapter 14

Errot's eyes snapped open the moment his alarm went off. For some reason he felt terrified, lost even, until he adjusted to reality once again. 

Once his heartbeat slowed down to its normal pace again, Errot pulled his covers off and got up while rubbing at his eyes, sleepily. 

It was currently seven thirty in the afternoon and he approximately had half an hour for his two hours of peace to end. He felt a bit feverish, like his legs couldn't keep him up for long, but Elian had warned him for the after effects so he just brushed it off.

He started searching the room, opening random drawers just to find something decent to wear. He finally picked an all black outfit, covering each part of his body hoping that it would keep him warm enough. He didn't exactly know whose clothes he was wearing right now but they were comfy enough and suit him extremely well, almost as if they were made just for him. He took a good look at himself in the black mirror next to one of the drawers, noticing how there wasn't a single scar on his face. Nothing that could reveal the horrors of yesterday.

"Smoking hot" 

Errot flinched in surprise and immediately turned around and locked eyes with a grinning Adan.

"Adan." Errot mumbled, slight shame now taking over him. 

"Yeah, that's my name years now. Approximately one thousand and--"

"Yeah, I get it." Errot looked away from Adan, feeling small.

Silence.

Errot started fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Heard the news." When Errot didn't make any effort to move or talk, Adan continued. "Are you alright?"

Errot's eyes widened just a bit at that and he decided to look at him again. "Won't you like, humiliate me, hit me, swear at me. What are you waiting for?" 

Adan then frowned. "Why would I do that?"

Errot clenched his fist. "I lied to you. To everyone. I'm nothing but a Merlot that just turned into.. a fucking slave for the rest of his life."

"I'm aware of that. " Adan paused. "but I don't really give a fuck. "

"What..." Errot mumbled.

Adan started walking closer to him.   
"I believe you're still the same idiotic kid I made out with a few days ago. " 

Errot froze. The memory had been completely overshadowed by the events of the last 48 hours that it all came crashing down on him in a matter of seconds. His lips against his own, his hands on his body. Errot closed his eyes for a brief second and then opened them again to face Adan who was now only two steps away from him. 

"You.." Errot gulped a bit. "You were my first kiss.." he whispered the rest of the sentence.

Adan's smirk could only get wider at that while Errot's cheeks turned into a light shade of red.

"Well? What did you think ?" Adan raised his eyebrows, playfully.

Errot was about to reply when Adan interrupted him.  
"You probably don't remember. Should we do it again? You know, just to remind you." He said and grabbed at the back of his waist to pull him closer against his own body.

Errot felt like he stopped breathing. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out of it. He was literally speechless when Adan leaned in again. 

"Wait. "

Adan stopped in place. "What" he mumbled against Errot's lips.

"I don't even know you. We can't just-"

"Then we should get to know each other. In the process. " 

Errot frowned. "What process? What do you mean?"

"Are you attracted to me, kid? "

Silence. Errot was trying so hard to find the right words and form all the right sentences that he forgot to speak.

Adan rolled his eyes playfully, a smirk playing on his lips. " It's literally a yes or no question, I didn't ask you to explain how to make a rocketship work." 

Errot rolled his eyes as well. "I don't..date guys."

Adan burst out laughing at that, his head falling a bit backwards while his arm was still wrapped around Errot's waist.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were kissing me back. Or when I was literally grabbing at- "

"Fine! Okay. " Errot run a hand through his hair.

Adan smiled and run his thumb gently on Errot's cheek. "Look Errot, you don't have to label yourself in any way. Nobody cares. Let's have fun and fall in love in the meantime " Adan grinned widely.

"I'm not gonna fall in love with you. With an Ink." Brief pause. "A guy Ink."

Adan sighed, still amused. "That's what they all say before they fall in love with me."

Errot grinned just a bit at that. "Is that so?"

"I'm known for being irresistible, what can I say? " He shrugged, playfully.

"We'll see about that. " 

"So, is that a yes?" He smirked.

Errot scoffed. "Even if there was a slight possibility of that to happen, i'm forced to be with Canton twenty four-seven now. So no time for you, redhead. "

Adan rolled his eyes playfully. "Canton has a really busy schedule. Some days you won't even be able to see him. "

Errot stayed silent.

Adan smirked again. "Say yes." He whispered and leaned in once more. 

Errot didn't stop him this time, his hands wrapped around Adan's neck as a form of reply. 

Adan moved his hands inside of Errot's shirt and started trailing them up and down his bare body.

Adan then bit at Errot's bottom lip gently and broke the kiss. He slowly pulled away and started leaving small kisses down Errot's neck and collarbone. 

Errot was breathing heavily at that and he was now grabbing at Adan's hair. 

Adan then pulled away and his eyes got fixated on Errot's sweatshirt. He frowned at first and then turned to look at Errot. 

"What? " He asked breathless. "Is something wrong with my shirt?" He quickly glanced at it and then back at Adan.

Adan shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "Nothing's wrong with the shirt, babe. " 

Errot completely forgot about the shirt and the tortures and Canton and Ink Blood and anything that surrounds his life right now. He just blushed.

"Jesus Christ" Errot mumbled.

Adan grinned widely. "I love making you blush." 

Errot rolled his eyes, his cheeks still slightly pink. "Shut up. Canton's about to burst in any minute now and if he finds you here- "

"He won't. He sent me to get you. "

"Can you stop interrupting me when I talk?"

Adan pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "Ah..no."

Errot started staring at Adan silently, slowly getting lost in his thoughts.

Adan stared back. "Are we having a staring contest? Cause I would definitely win, I'm not Canton." He smirked, not taking his eyes off Errot.

Errot blinked. "I was told not to trust you, that you're acting nice when in reality you're just as bad as the rest of them." His face now serious.

Adan snickered. "And who told you that?" The smirk still in place.

"Does it matter?"

"Call it curiosity."

"Elian and Flare."

Errot thought Adan's face turned cold for just a simple second when the smile returned to his lips in mere seconds. Then again, he might have imagined it.

"Well, why don't you form an opinion for yourself and not rely on others to tell you how to feel and act. Especially when those others have already betrayed you once." 

Errot started biting at the bottom of his lip in thought. "But they are not..." He trailed.

"Evil? And I am. " He scoffed. "Let me tell you something Errot. I don't claim to be a puppy, an angel. Pink clouds and unicorns and candy canes and--"

Errot coughed.

Adan smiled sheepishly and continued. "Yes. I'm not all that. But hear me out. Sometimes, the ones that wear halos above their heads, are the biggest demons"

"Speaking out of experience?" 

"Where should our next date be?" 

Errot snickered. "Date. "

"What? I thought you agreed."

"I didn't agree to anything. You kissed me before I had the chance to reject you." He smirked.

Adan rolled his eyes playfully "call it what you want but you're spending time with me. End of discussion."

"Bossy."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go straight kid. Before Canton loses it." He said playfully and ruffled Errot's hair.

Errot placed his lips into a thin line and then sighed. He walked out of the room and followed Adan downstairs and out of the main castle. 

♛♛♛

Once they were inside the left building of the castle, they were immediately bombarded by loud music and groups of people chatting, dancing and generally having fun. 

Fun for Inks has a whole other definition than the one Errot had in mind. Most of the elves were drunk out of their minds, some hanging from chandeliers, others playing beer pong with pocket knives and some of them were drinking what looked like blood from cups.

Errot felt a wave of shivers down his spine at the sight of this corrupted revel and suddenly had the urge to throw up.

He didn't recognise anyone from the chaos. His eyes kept scanning the place for King Canton but he was nowhere to be found.

"Shit. I'm gonna go find cotton candy. You stay here, kay?" 

Errot's eyes widened. "What? You're leaving me alone?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You'll be fine, just keep your head down and don't talk to people" Adan patted Errot's cheek gently.

"I'm coming with you, I have to be with him either wa-"

"Byeee." Adan grinned and disappeared through the crowd.

"Wait Adan!" 

Adan was already gone. Errot groaned and started nervously playing with his sleeve again. 

He started walking unsurely towards nothing, trying to at least find a familiar face to cling to and praying to god he wouldn't be used as a target for the Inks' darts game. 

A few minutes passed by like that and Errot couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of nausea was growing bigger inside of him. He felt weak and dizzy and all he wanted was to escape this jungle.

He started pushing through people with force until he found a closed door at the very far right corner of the room. He opened it abruptly, not knowing where this door led to but he didn't have time to panic about that as well.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, the noise immediately getting muffled. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door, his ears and mind slowly finding peace again. 

"Tristian?"

Errot jumped at the voice, his eyes opening abruptly in surpise. 

A guy was looking straight at him, his eyes were widened and his lips parted in pure shock. A small sneer gradually started making its way into his lips the moment Errot locked eyes with him.

"Shit. It's you, isn't it? " The sly sneer was now permanently stuck on his face.

Errot frowned and looked a bit around the big hall he was now standing at, not finding another person in close proximity. Confusion was evident on his face when he turned to look at the stunning man in front of him again. 

He was extremely tall, his hair as white as snow. They were carefully cut around the edges, a crown holding the rest of it in place, preventing them from falling into his face, in comparison to Canton who lets them take a free fall, covering the greatest part of his eyes. 

His eyes were actually teal coloured and Errot felt like he was staring at the ocean, making it very hard not to get lost on them. His ears were bigger and sharper than an Inks', Errot's eyes now stuck on them.

He then blinked. "Excuse me?"

The guy snickered. "Memory loss, darling?" 

Errot just now noticed that he had a very heavy accent, which felt like music to his ears until his mind started processing the information he just received. He realised, a bit too late, that the King that was standing before him was actually Quinn, the King of Teal Blood. He remembered reading about him in the books Elian provided for him and Oda, before coming to Ink Blood. 

"Leave my slave alone." A cold voice echoed through the hall and Errot didn't have to look behind Quinn to know it belonged to Canton. He was accompanied by Adan and a dark shadow on the floor indicated that Santos was also with them, protecting his king as always.

Quinn turned around to face Canton, or his chin more precisely, for only a second when he glanced at Errot again. He then let a chuckle out. 

"Your what now? Are you all taking the piss on me?"

Canton tried to contain his irritation as he walked closer to Quinn. He looked at Errot as well, his expression sharp. 

"Quinn, meet Errot White. My always late, always irresponsible slave." 

Quinn scoffed. "I don't know who Errot White is but that's definitely not him. " He pointed at Errot and continued. "That's Tristian Valder. " 

Canton closed his eyes shut at that, his jaw and fists clenched tighter than ever. 

Adan suddenly went very still, the only thing moving was his chest, indicating that he was breathing. 

When Canton opened his eyes, his whole face had turned a bit red but not from embarassment. Errot was certain that it was anger that the king was feeling right now, making him wish he could just disappear.

"Errot. Come here." Canton motioned for him to approach them.

Errot walked hesitantly towards them, head down.

Canton looked at him calmly. He grabbed him by the hair and yanked him towards him with force, now having Errot in a headlock. 

Errot gasped and tried to escape Canton's arms but every effort felt more useless than the next. He gave up quickly enough to at least save an ounce of his dignity.

"Pull your knife out and scratch his skin with it" Canton said coolly.

Errot's eyes widened. "What?" 

Adan was just watching, calmly.

Quinn chuckled humorlessly. "You ask me to knife down your best trainee and you expect me to agree? I knew you were nuts, lad but not like that. Your condition is getting worse." 

Errot looked horrified, his heart going crazy against his chest. He turned to look at Adan for help but he was just smiling at him. 

Canton rolled his eyes dramatically. "Pussy" he mumbled frustrated and within seconds he had placed one of his own knives against Errot's cheek and a few drops of red blood started running down his sweatshirt. 

Errot flinched hard against Canton, a muffled painful whimper struggled not to escape his lips. 

Canton then freed him and Errot's legs almost gave up on him when Adan held him up. 

Canton glanced at them briefly and then his gaze met the floor again. "Go to the conference room and we'll be right behind you."

Cold again.

Errot felt grateful to be away from Canton and immediately took the chance and walked away with an amused Adan next to him, while cupping at his cheek.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Canton spoke up again.

"Cress, you can reveal yourself now." 

A figure suddenly appeared next a stunned Quinn, her arm wrapped around her brother's, a sly smirk playing on her red lips. 

Her hair was also dipped in white, her short curls reaching just the end of her ears. A more elegant crown was placed on her head and an even more posh black dress was covering her body. 

"What do you think of my dress, your majesty? Thought it suited your aesthetic pretty good. Extremely expensive as well. All for you." Her grin couldn't get wider than that.

"What an expensive dress for such a cheap creature." Canton retorted back, his whole body tensed but his face unreadable.

Cress turned serious in an instant, all amusement gone from her beautiful face.

"That's not him."

Canton clicked his tongue at Quinn. "No shit Sherlock, did you just..think? I'm genuinely impressed." 

Quinn ignored Canton's bitter comment. "We have a meeting to attend to and you're wasting time insulting us."

"That's way more fun than meetings. "

"I could gladly punch you right now." Quinn clenched his fist.

"And I could gladly break the hand you'd use to punch me."

"Why are you still stuck in the bloody past, damn it?" Quinn now looked frustrated. " You want to tear my Kingdom down, start a war..all because of that stupid day, a thousand years ago?" 

Canton's body froze but his face remained the same. "Me being 'stuck in the past' would mean that I still have feelings." Canton stated coldly.

"Then why go out of your way to make us suffer?" It was Cress who decided to speak up now, her voice bitter.

Canton smirked, his expression wicked. "I already answered that, love." He paused. "Because I don't have any feelings left. And I warned you." Another pause. " I warned you. Both of you. It would be too late. You had to stop it. You never did. You laughed at my fucking face but now." His voice got a bit louder in the end. "Now, it's too late."

Quinn was shaking his head. "It's not. "

Cress was looking away, her face unreadable.

Canton nodded. "Quinn. Look at me in the eye."

Quinn chuckled humorlessly. "Is this a trap?" He kept his gaze down.

"You have permission." 

Cold.

Quinn hesitated but he finally raised his eyes and looked at Canton in the eye.

Canton closed his own right away, his face tensed.

"I can..." 

"No." Sharp.

Canton opened his eyes again. They were now looking at each others eyes and as much as Canton wanted to tear his gaze off and lock himself in his room, it remained still and intense. His heart picked up it's pace unwillingly and that only made Canton more dedicated at the task, his whole body tensed and stiff, his fingers colder than they have ever been.   
But he never looked away.

"Do you see anyone there at all?" 

Again.

Cold.

Quinn was silent for what felt like centuries. He was looking at Canton's eyes, through them, he was searching restlessly. 

The emerald green shade of his eyes wasn't bright. 

It was dull.

It was icy. 

No fire.

It wasn't shining.

It was empty, alone. It looked like the colour was trying to hold on to something, to try not to fade away.

They looked green but they were not.

They looked green but they were black.

Dead.

Cress glanced at her brother's face and for a second she thought she saw something. A feeling she didn't exactly recognize. Maybe it was better that way.

"No." Quinn finally said. His own tone sent chills into his body. 

A simple word. Two letters, that left Canton satisfied. He felt like talking right now would be completely and utterly useless. So he looked down, then away and he smiled. 

It wasn't a smirk.

It wasn't a grin or a sneer.

It was a smile. Cold as ice. Dark as the night sky.

He started walking towards the conference room.

"It's never too late." Quinn's voice was heard.

Canton stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you. " Brief pause. "Maybe." He looked at the door and then turned towards the king and princess of Teal Blood, his eyes not meeting theirs. "If you still have anything to say to me in the conference room then come inside. If not. Get the hell out of my castle." 

He walked inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

♛


	15. Chapter 15

{tw// suicidal thoughts, sexual content}

ERROT

Adan and I are currently on the conference room, all alone. My cheek feels like it was lit on fire. My skin is burning and it stings.

It stings so much I'm resisting the urge to touch it. 

I'm pretty sure I'm making random faces of pain right now since Adan is laughing next to me. 

"Yeah. Hilarious. I can't stop laughing." I said, giving him my coldest poker face.

"Don't be such a drama queen it was just a scratch. " Adan said amused.

"Oh and If I punch you in the face and break your nose, it will be just a punch right?" 

"Draaaama." Adan rolled his eyes playfully. "So dramatic, Errot. I'm literally dying of how dramatic this is. Cotton candy barely touched your cheek with his knife and you're acting like it's the end of the fucking world." 

"Will you stop calling him cotton candy? It's cringey and disgusting and it doesn't suit him at all. He's not sweet. He's not even bittersweet. " 

"So he's just bitter?"

"Totally."

"You know. Sometimes. Bitter things still taste good." 

I'm pretty sure my eyes got wide at that, goosebumps taking over my whole body.

Adan burst out laughing.

"I don't wanna know. I really, really have no desire of knowing. "

"Awe jealous?" He pouted.

I frowned. "Of what?" 

His face fell but he looked like he struggled not to smile. He sighed. "I'm very disappointed, Errot. I thought we had something." 

"Exactly. You thought. "

"Damn. " He placed a hand over his heart, dramatically.

"I don't like you. " I said while trying to keep myself serious.

"Double damn. "

I pressed my lips into a thin line, a smirk threatening to reveal itself.

"Aren't you out of bullets yet?"

I failed. "Shut up. Who's being dramatic now?" 

He shrugged. "If we didn't match we wouldn't smash. "

I blinked. "did it take long for you to come up with this?" 

"It's my best pick up line" He winked

"If that's your best, I'm deeply sorry for the people you've dated."

"At least I've dated people. " He said amused.

That hurt. 

"Like that Tristian guy?" 

Adan paused. I've never seen him turn completely serious and I seriously didn't think it was possible.

But now he's in front of me, his eyes stone cold and his face tight. 

That lasted for only a couple of seconds and if I wasn't paying enough attention, I wouldn't have caught it. 

"Who told you I dated Tristian?" He finally said, calmer than before. 

His eyebrows were raised playfully.

"Your reactions every time he's mentioned?" 

"Look kid, that guy? A big no-no. He's ..he was...he is.."

"Take your time." Sarcasm was my only coping mechanism right now.

Adan sighed. "He's bad news, alright? He's done a lot of things. He hurt a lot of people. He only cared about power and himself. "

"Aha. Seems to me that you're describing every single Ink right now." 

Adan looked at me. He then smirked. " True. But he wasn't an Ink."

"But Canton literally made me bleed to prove that I was human."

"Yeeah. " He sighed again.

"What are you not telling me, Adan?" I frowned again, my head filled with unanswered questions and curiousity. 

"Oh look, a Moccassin." 

I rolled my eyes at him, without turning around "there is no Moccassin in he-"

"Good evening."

I almost jumped. Of course he was telling the truth, he can't physically lie. None of them can and I was still not used to it. I find it very odd how the most morally grey creatures on the entire world are forced to always speak the truth. Then again, I don't even want to imagine how the world would be if Inks could actually lie. I shivered at the thought.

"How are you feeling, handsome?" Elian asked me and took a seat right next to me, Flare following.

I turned to look at the place they'd come from as it was definitely not through the door.

I frowned at the empty wall.

"Portals. " He smiled. "Is the word you're looking for."

I must have known. I scoffed at my own idiocy, feeling my brain breaking into pieces everytime new information entered it. It was a big day and I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was lay down on the bed, close my eyes and never open them again. 

I wasn't just physically tired. The events of the past week had taken a toll on my mental health and I felt like the more I fought it, the more it was tearing me down. 

I was trying to breath but it was like my head was underwater. 

My body wasn't even my own anymore.

My life didn't belong to me now.

Someone else had my heart into their hands and they could do whatever they pleased with it.

My soul was trapped. My freedom was trapped. 

Everything I fought for, was only for my freedom. 

All the choices I've made, all the plans I've schemed were for my liberty. 

But now I had lost it forever and it was all my fault. 

The easy choice would be to end it as it felt pointless now.

But I'm not that guy. Easy was never good to me, so why should I be? Oda is still with me. I have to fight a bit more. If I can't do it for me, then I'll do it for her. For the only person that was there for me when I needed her the most. 

It would break her if something was to happen to me and I can't do that to her. Not when I know how bad it already is. I wouldn't wish that to my best friend. I wouldn't wish that to anyone. I hadn't realised that my hands were tightly clenched into fists when Elian spoke up.

"Still there, Errot?" 

That seemed to wake me up from the never ending loop of thoughts that keep hunting me lately. 

I looked up at Elian. "Did you say something?"

Elian gave me his usual amused grin.  
"Nevermind, you can go back to daydreaming." 

That shouldn't have pissed me off as much as it did and it made me realise that I still can't find it in me to forgive him. 

I put my trust in him, our lives were on the line and he knew that. He broke our deal and risked everything. He risked us.

It was then that I remembered my dad's words and how people kept proving him right. Every. Single. Time. And they say Merlots are the lowlifes. 

So, I decided to ignore him and stay silent.

After that, Elian didn't make another effort to talk and neither did anybody else.

I suddenly felt very awkward, the tension in this room could be cut with a knife. 

Adan and Flare are usually very talkative but they both hadn't uttered a word since the Moccassins walked in. 

Actually, Adan was awfully quiet. I glanced at him and his face didn't give anything away. He was neutral, staring blankly at the wall in front of him not even bothering looking at anyone else.

He caught me staring at him so he turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow.

I kept looking at him, trying to understand what he was feeling but his expression was unreadable, almost as if he had put a wall in front of it. 

Until he smirked at me. He smirked and then winked and I felt my knees growing weak.

Why was I reacting to him in such way was a mystery to me. Every time I'm with him, next to him, I turn incredibly shy and I hate this. I hate him. I don't like how he's making me feel. It's so foreign to me and I don't like it. 

I broke the eye contact and looked to my side not wanting to deal with anything or anyone else for the rest of the year. 

But they had other plans for me.

A pissed off Canton suddenly walked in, looking as off as I've ever seen him. His black curls were thankfully falling into his eyes, covering his dark gaze as much as they could. He had his head held up high, confidence radiating from him no matter how he was feeling.

I looked down before catching Elian's stare. For a second there, I thought his eyes had that strange glint in them when he looked at Canton but I decided to let it slip.

"The Teals won't attend the meeting anymore as we had a little chat right before I walked in here. Either way I see that Elvina hasn't arrived yet so there really is no point in going through with it. Off you go to your dimension and leave mine alone." Canton said -rather stated- not so nicely. "Merlot." He turned to me. "On your feet." 

I really wanted to murder this person. Nothing about him was nice. Amusing. Kind. Happy. He wasn't even a person to begin with. Everybody calls him a monster and from the little that I've seen this title suits him quite well. My impression of him keeps getting worse and I don't really think there's a way of it ever improving. 

The only kind sentence I've ever heard him blurt out was when he told me that he wouldn't kill Oda. And even that was someone's else work. 

I got up quietly and went to stand beside him.

"So we came here for nothing?" Flare asked and Adan raised his eyes to glance at her for the first time since she walked into the room.

Flare caught his gaze and immediately looked away from him, as if his stare was a curse.

"Consider it a gift from me. Your last ever trip to Ink Blood. " Canton said, not even an ounce of generosity on the tone of his voice.

He turned around and started walking out without another word. Adan waved me goodbye and mouthed the words "good luck" because I guess I'll need it.

I nodded at him and followed Canton before he had the chance to notice I wasn't right on his trail. 

♛♛♛

The walk to the room was silent and it ended way quicker than I thought it would.

We got inside his room and he ordered me to close the door behind me and lock it.

I did just that and then stood unmoving at my spot, eyes stuck to the floor. "Can I go take a shower?" 

"Did I order you to go take a shower?" Canton casually asked while now laying down on the same couch I found him in a few nights ago, with a new bottle of bourbon on his hands. He opened the bottle and started drinking already.

I bit my lip just so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret and muttered a quick 'no'.

"No what." 

Cold.

I blinked and took a brief breath while running a frustrated hand through my hair. "No, your highness."

"Thought so." 

He took another sip and rubbed his palm against his face. 

Ten whole minutes passed like that, Canton drinking his life away and me standing at a certain spot, my eyes still glued to the ground. 

My legs were starting to hurt and the pressure of the whole day was coming down at me in storms. I felt like collapsing but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Can I sit down, at least?" It sounded less rude in my head.

His eyes fell on me then. I felt it. Felt his gaze hovering over me, examining every single part like he was looking at me for the first time.

"Actually, come here." He said and sat up comfortably on the couch, liquor running down his throat in literal waves.

Hope he chokes on it.

I walked and stood in front of him now, waiting for him to continue.

"On your knees." 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the king and instead I pressured myself down to my knees, jaw clenched.

He sighed. "It's been an awful day, don't you agree?" 

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Fix it." He ordered sternly.

"How do you want me to do that, exactly?" The irony is dripping down my words but I can't really do anything to help it.

I heard him scoff and then his one hand went to the hem of his pants, the other still gripping at the bottle. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down in one swift motion. 

My eyes slowly moved from his feet to his pants and realisation startled me awake.

Horror took over me. I snapped my head at him, my face betraying my feelings.

He sneered when his now lazy eyes locked with my terrified ones. "Maybe next time you try to be ironic to me, you'll think about the consequences, love. Now put that big mouth of yours to work." He said drunkenly and placed his hand comfortably behind his head. 

I think I was frozen. I was trying so hard to process what I was asked to do and what was about to happen that I couldn't function properly. My body couldn't function properly. 

Canton groaned. "Go on, Merlot. I'm not gonna say it twice." 

I didn't move. "You can't-"

Canton rolled his eyes in annoyance and pulled his own boxers down. He grabbed at my hair and pulled my head forcefully towards his crotch. 

I felt my eyes widening and my body going numb. 

Canton exhaled sharply and lowered his head to look at me. "Finally, you shut up." He gave me a cruel sneer that was literally shouting dominance. 

It felt like a power play, he was using his position to belittle me, to prove that no matter what I do, what I say, I will always be below him. I will always be one of his toys. I'm his. I'm his and it's killing me. 

He started pushing my head in and out in swift motions, his own head leaning back in pleasure. 

Pleasure that I was giving him. 

I suddenly felt nauseous. 

Freezing.

I was freezing but he was so warm. 

I think I turned pale.

"Use your tongue" he ordered, his breathing now heavy, green eyes staring into my amber one's and I think I'm either gonna pass out, vomit or cry.

I was surprised he even let me shake my head no but then again, he wants to see me humiliated.

One move of his hand and my mouth was so far in, I couldn't help but choke as my eyes started welling up.

Canton's gaze became more intense. "Tongue" 

I nodded furiously this time, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

He pulled my head a bit back giving me the chance to place my tongue on his skin and trail it all the way up and down, only wanting to desperately get this over with.

It seems to be working very well since he is now letting a few breathless moans out, his eyes closed shut and his head resting carelessly at the back of the couch.

I can feel his hand loosening its grip on my hair, handing me the cue to continue on my own accord. 

I decided to pick my pace up as I felt him getting closer to his peak. 

My tongue traveled all the way down his tip, now teasing him as much as I can and praying this doesn't go on for much longer.

As if my prayers were answered for once in my life, Canton grabbed at my hair again but this time extremely hard, keeping my head still and in place.

A somewhat loud moan escaped his wet lips the moment he came right inside my mouth.

I froze. Again. Eyes mid-widened, mouth gaping open, skin paler than snow.

Canton had his eyes open again, looking as he was in a daze, his chest heaving while trying to control his breaths.

He then placed his palm underneath my chin and forced my mouth to close.

"Swallow." His drunk sneer was back on his face, his eyes demanding.

I did as told, not finding it in me to argue.

Not this time. 

Disgust took over me and I felt chills running down my body making the hair on my arms stand out. 

Vomit. 

I have to vomit.

"Good boy" He petted me just a bit, pulled his pants back up and took another sip from his bourbon.

My cheeks had turned red, my lips were slightly swollen and my eyes watery. 

My knees hurt.

My head hurts.

I feel dizzy. 

I feel heavy. 

I feel disgusted.

My feelings are all over the place, scattered in tiny pieces and I've never felt so desperate to go home.

Home to Oda. To hug her tightly and close my eyes and let myself free in her arms. I long to feel secure like that again. My comfort place. My person.

Who's probably having it just as bad, if not worse, right now.

And it's all my fault.

"Yeah I'd also cry if I were in your place. Mediocre skills. But don't worry, practice makes perfect" 

That smirk. 

That mocking smirk.

I wiped away the tears I hadn't realised were streaming down my cheeks and put on my brave face. 

My you have to be strong now and break down later face.

My I can do that for just a bit longer face.

My don't satisfy him with your pain face.

It will be okay.

"You can sit on my couch now." Face back to normal. Cold, tight, serious.

I picked myself up and sat at the other edge of the couch, head down and trembling hands hidden inside of my sweatshirt.

Another sip. 

And another.

And another.

Empty at last.

Gaze now burning at the right side of my face.

"Do you like Adan?"

My jaw clenched. "You asked me the same question a few nights ago."

Why is my voice breaking

"Will it be the same answer, though?" 

I looked at him. "Why do you care?"

"That's for me to know, love. Now answer me."

Stern.

I turned my gaze back to my lap and kept it there. "He's caring."

Silence. 

"Caring." He repeated. His tone indifferent.

I didn't speak.

"Caring how?"

"He asked if I was alright. Tried to lift my mood." My words came out mumbled, low. 

"Hm." He took one of his knives out of his arm sleeve and started turning it around his fingers.

I stayed still. His drunk eyes glued on me.

"How was your life like? In Merlot Blood"

I tried to swallow, my trembling hands gradually starting to calm down on my pocket.

"Hard. Tiring. "

"How so?" Indifferent.

"We were being attacked all the time. We always had to run. To watch our backs because no one else would do that for us."

Every word is coming out bitter out of my mouth and I can't stop it.

"Us in..?" 

"Me. Oda. " Pause. "My dad." Now my fists were clenched.

"Who's Oda?"

I blinked. 

I wonder if I'll end up dead if I kill the king. 

I'm not gonna take my chances just yet.

"My friend. The one you also enslaved." I decided to match his cold tone.

Brief moment of silence. 

"Oh, the pretty blonde. Yeah, I remember. " He said and opened another bottle of bourbon, his knife still on his fingers.

My leg started moving against my will.

"So, what happened to your dad?"

"Killed."

His face turned stiff for a few seconds and then kept drinking.

"Mum?"

"Killed." I was staring at a bookshelf now across me, my eyes glassy.

He chuckled humorlessly. "And of course you fucking stayed alive." He mumbled against the mouth of his bottle and then took another sip.

"Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience." 

"No worries" his tone monotonous, slow.

Silence.

One.

Two.

Five.

Ten minutes. I couldn't take it anymore, it was eating me alive.

My gaze fell on him. "Am I related to Tristian somehow?" 

His whole body went stiff and then he tensed. His knife stopped swinging on his fingers. He looked back at me. Considered me for a few seconds. He seems way too into staring for a person who can't stand eye contact.

"Not exactly. " He finally said, coolly.

"Then?" I pushed.

He smiled just a tad. "You're taking advantage of me being drunk again, Merlot."

"You are letting me take advantage of you being drunk."

Silence again. 

I figure he enjoys being silent. He enjoys someone else's presence without having to talk to them. He thinks before he talks. He's always sceptical. Cold. 

"If you knew what's your part in all of this, you would be so.. happy."

I frowned. If I was confused at first now I don't know what I am. "All the more reason to tell me "

"Not for me." More than half of his bourbon is now gone.

"He's not alive, is he? He's a Merlot right?"

"He was born a Merlot. Like you. But he's an Ink now. That is, if he's still in this world. Nobody knows. " 

I couldn't hide my surprise. "An Ink? How's that possible?"

He turned to look at me. We locked eyes. And then I remembered. I remembered because he looked at me the same way he had the very first time I met him. 

"When I first met you, you thought I was him. You said something about a spell that wore off? It was you who turned him into an Ink. No? That's the spell you were talking about."

He averted his gaze and downed the rest of the bottle at once. 

"Enough for today. I'm wrecked."

"You loved him. Didn't you? Is this why you're so obse--"

In a very abrupt motion, his knife was buried at the couch, right next to my leg, the metallic blade barely scraping the surface of my skin. 

His eyes were angry and intense but his body screamed exhaustion. "I said enough, Merlot." Stern. Authoritative. 

My eyes were stuck on the blade. I finally gave him a single nod of my head.

He removed the knife from the couch and laid back down again. "You can go take a shower and then head to sleep. Tomorrow we're going on a small trip. I have to take care of a few things and you're coming with me." 

I looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow, bored. "Leave" 

I got up and went to the room -my room now- that is conjoined to his. I closed the door behind me and slid down to the floor. 

I closed my eyes shut. 

Nobody will ever know that that night I threw up twice.

Nobody will ever know that that night a panic attack was waiting for me, under the shower.

Nobody will ever know that that night my tears covered me with a blanket and put me to sleep.

Nobody will ever know that when no one is looking, I become human too. 

And that's okay.

A few nights ago somebody told me that I should be happy that I'm in pain and that pain only means that I'm alive.

I wanted to punch him. To shout at him. To tell him that he's a monster.

But now its over past three am and I'm laying here in my bed, a palm covering my aching heart while I'm sobbing myself to sleep and I'm thinking.

I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, sometimes monsters can be brutally right.

♛


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey" 

"Hi.. " His head was hanging low, cheeks flashed red, hands behind his back.

"Look at me. Baby, come on." He placed one finger under his chin to raise his head up a bit, his voice soft.

He still refused to look at him, eyes stuck to the ground.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to break him apart.

ERROT

"What are we doing in the middle of the forest, exactly?" 

"Stop being so loud this early in the fucking morning" He said and rubbed at his forehead.

We were currently in a clearing in the woods, leaning against Canton's car, waiting.   
For what I have absolutely no clue.

I tried not to think about the fact that the king of Ink Blood can actually drive. 

The trees were incredibly high and their green almost resembled the shade of his eyes. It was a bit misty and cloudy, the weather freezing cold as always. There wasn't anybody else here except from us and it making the forest so silent, I started getting a bit creeped out.

Canton had his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes closed, looking completely unbothered by the fact that we were all alone in a damn forest.

"It's almost noon." I raised an eyebrow at the hangovered king.

"Same thing." He mumbled coldly.

"King Canton" 

I jumped at the sudden foreign voice. I looked up only to see an Ink walking towards us. 

She was a bit short, her skin complexion brown with a few small white tattoos on her face and fingers.

I couldn't make out the tattoos clearly because they were tiny but I did manage to spot a small crown right under her left eye.

She looked gorgeous. Her dark brown hair were in dreads and she was wearing a black coat above her short -also- black dress. The only accessory she was sporting were her long silver earrings that were shining so bright under the sun. She was glowing. 

I blinked at her presence. She gave Canton a small bow the moment she approached us and then glanced at me briefly and monotonously.

"Nerissa." Canton said indifferently. "I'm listening."

Nerissa hesitated for a slight second and looked at me, her gaze threatening.

"He won't talk." Cold.

She sighed and then she was back at staring at the ground, respectfully.

"We couldn't find anything yet again. We thought we were approaching the matter but..."

"But nothing." He said coolly and started rubbing at his forehead once again.

"We are gonna keep looking but I really believe its not worth it anymore. They're gone, Canton."

I blinked, stunned.

Canton?

Is she digging her own grave or what? 

I dared to side glance at Canton, mentally preparing myself for the outburst that was about to come.

To my great surprise, Canton looked exactly the same. He was not affected in the slightest bit. In fact, his face was utterly unreadable.

I feel startled. 

Is this a joke?

"You'll stop when I tell you to stop."

She nodded at the ground.

I think I'm still startled.

"Hey...uhm." she paused for a few seconds. "How is she?" 

Who?

"Who?" Canton said coldly enough for me to almost miss the tiniest bit of amusement on his tone.

I believe she whispered a name I didn't quite get. Glad to see my hearing is still in tact.

Note the sarcasm.

"Come by and find out." He said indifferently.

Are they casually conversing right now or am I losing my fucking mind?

And did he just invite her to his castle?

"I doubt they will be happy to see me. Plus, I have a load shit of work to do here with the research."

Canton clicked his tongue. "I have a new task for you, I don't really care if they throw themselves off a cliff when they see you. Tomorrow night." 

She sighed inaudibly. "9p.m.?" 

"Don't ask useless questions." Canton walked to the drivers side of the car and got inside without another word.

I glanced at that strange girl with the white tattoos one last time and sat at the backseat of the car, like I was instructed to.

♛♛♛

He started driving in his usual comfort silence. Silence that I always have to break with my curiousity.

"Who is she?" 

"Zip it." 

I rolled my eyes at his back and was actually about to reply when my phone buzzed.

I opened it and got straight to the text messages only to find out that a number I don't recognize had texted me.

Hey, babe. Still alive?  
12:33 p.m.

?  
12:33 p.m.

Forgot all about ur new bf already?  
12:34 p.m.

How did you find my number?  
12:34 p.m.

I have my ways haha.  
12:34 p.m.

R ya still in the woods ?  
12:34 p.m.

How did u know we r in the woods? The cunt woke up pretty secretive 2day. Didn't say a word to anyone.  
12:34 p.m.

I know cotton candy too well, kiddo.  
12:35 p.m.

So you must also know a hot girl named Nerissa, right?  
12:35 p.m.

Hahahahaha are you acting straight on me?  
12:35 p.m.

I do know Nerissa.   
12:35 p.m.

And? Who is she?  
12:35 p.m.

Santos' step sis.   
12:36 p.m.

Elvina's ex 😜   
12:36 p.m. 

I'm pretty sure I've been staring at my phone screen for over a minute wondering what in the living hell is going on between these elves. The more I learn about them, the more complicated it gets. 

You there? Did he kill u?  
12:38 p.m.

Well, she's coming over tmrw.  
12:38 p.m.

Shiiiit fr?  
12:38 p.m.

Hahahahaha  
12:38 p.m.

I'd love to see that  
12:38 p.m.

I started typing out my answer to Adan when the car came to a stop. I looked outside of the back window only to realise that we weren't in the castle. We weren't even close. Tall trees were still surrounding us and I suddenly got a bit nervous.

"Get out" he stated and opened the door and got out.

I didn't put my phone back in my pocket, feeling safer with it on my hand.

I got out as well and then he locked the car and started walking towards a small wooden house.

It looked simple but creepy. 

Haunted.

Old.

Abandoned even.

But when he opened the door and walked inside, I knew I was required to follow him.

So I did.

The inside of the house was the complete opposite of the outside. Which reminds me not to judge a book by its cover -or a house in this case-.

It actually looked occupied. It was still slightly dirty but nothing compared to what my imagination had driven me to. 

It seems like it's been taken care of once in a while. There aren't a lot of furniture in sight. It's quite minimalistic.

We were met with the small living room which was conjoined to an also small kitchen. There was a single couch in sight and in front of it you could see a tiny table stuffed with a few books. 

No t.v. anywhere, no picture frames, no other furniture, nothing.

It was then that I noticed that my phone buzzed once again and Canton unfortunately heard it, his eyes falling to my hand. 

"If it fucking beeps one more time, Merlot..." 

"It won't." 

It did. 

I closed my eyes shut.

"Give me that." He sounded angry.

My eyes widened. "What? No." 

As if I could ever oppose to the guy.

He snatched it out of my grip and when I thought he was gonna throw that poor device out of the window, he opened it and possibly went to my texts.

Fuck.

That's worse.

I called him a freaking cunt.

Well, then again. What's the worst that could happen to me?

He can't kill me and I'm already enslaved to him.

Nothing to lose. More to win.

So, I smirked.

I smirked and looked up at his face so I could read his facial expressions and enjoy making him angry.

But this boy is full of surprises. 

He's as expressionless as a stone. 

I can see his eyes moving left and right, reading every single text I shared with Adan.

Unreadable.

Indifferent.

Not a single emotion on his face. He doesn't even look stiff.

I'm disappointed.

Once he finished invading my privacy, he locked the phone and stretched his hand out so I could take it back.

I reached to grab it the same time he dropped it to the wooden floor, with force.

I heard it crack.

I heard the screen shatter.

Cunt.

His glassy eyes were staring at me when I looked up at him, obviously annoyed. 

Still, his gaze gave absolutely nothing away.

He was the first to break the eye contact. He walked to the couch and sat down comfortably.

"Go to the kitchen and bring me something to drink. " 

I turned around instead of turning my fist to his face and started heading towards the kitchen. 

"And clean after the mess." 

I blinked but kept going. 

I told myself to keep it together. I needed to keep it together.

Like, who the fuck raised this kid. He's literally insufferable. 

A nuisance.

Psychotic.

A Piece of shit.

A psychotic piece of shit.

I started opening the drawers until I found one with loads of alcohol .

I pulled a random bottle of Vodka out and walked back to him, ready to bang it against his head but I held myself back.

He grabbed it from me and pointed with his eyes towards my old phone, laying defeated to the ground.

He opened the Vodka and started drinking it. 

Straight. He's drinking it straight.

I shuddered and went to pick what was left from my phone up from the floor so I could throw it to the trash. 

Once I was done, I went back to him and tried not to acknowledge his presence. 

Is this a repeat of the last two nights with him cause it's getting boring.

"Will you get drunk again? You've barely recovered from last night."

"As if you give a shit." He said, nonchalantly.

Well couldn't argue with that.

"But how are you gonna drive us back if you get drunk again?" 

Canton scoffed. "Don't you worry human, I despise Vodka with my whole being." Cold.

Good. "You keep drinking it though." 

"It's alcohol. That means that it's drinkable." 

I eyed him carefully. "So this is how you spend eternity?"

Canton glanced at me.

"Getting drunk before noon, killing whoever does as much as looking at you, plotting wicked strategies, using people for your entertainment and then laying on a damn couch at night while getting even more drunk?" 

He kept looking at me intensely his face vacant of any emotions again. 

I thought he would never reply.

"Strip." 

I blinked.

I realised that I do that quite a lot.

"Strip for me, love. All of it." He said and took a sip from his Vodka.

I looked a bit around me, suddenly feeling self conscious. 

Used.

"Merlot." He warned.

I took a deep breath and pulled my shirt off from behind.

"Slower. Make a show."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I started unbottoning my jeans and pulling them softly down as well.

I looked at him.

"I-"

"Everything." 

I exhaled and dropped my boxers down at once so I would get this over with as soon as possible.

The thing is I've never been too shy about my body and I didn't think it would be much of a problem for me to get naked in front of anyone.

But it is. I feel humiliated. 

Raw. 

Exposed.

Like a piece of meat.

His eyes are travelling up and down my bare body in an insufferable slow pace.

It looks like he's trying to take it all in. To examine every part of it, every small detail. 

"Turn around." He said, coldly.

I did. 

I felt the burn of his gaze on my back, my legs and everything in between.

Searching. Piercing holes into my skin.

"Front." 

I turned around again.

"What's the story behind this?" And he pointed at his own lower stomach, his eyes stuck on my still healing wound.

I glanced at my own stomach and run a hand over the wound, gently.

It's slowly fading away.

"Got stabbed." I narrowed my eyes at the memory.

"Yeah. I can see that. My eyes are working just fine." He probably paused to mentally curse me and then proceeded. "Details" He ordered.

"It was..." I kept trailing my finger over it. "it was the first time I let myself slip a little bit. My father was killed. Grief drowned me. I knew I had to move. Run away. It was a matter of time for them to come and kill me too. " 

I gulped. "But I couldn't move. I didn't...I didn't want to leave him just yet. Say goodbye." I dug my nails deep into the palm of my hand. "I was just crying. I don't even know how much time I spend crying on the floor, next to him. I heard footsteps. This immediately triggered my fight or flight. But I knew damn well I couldn't fight. Not in the situation I was in. So I...I run. "

Silence.

"That's what I do best anyway. But I wasn't fast enough. Not this time." I took my finger off and looked at Canton. 

I had completely forgotten that I was wearing nothing right now but the shame was long gone.

He literally managed to strip me naked. 

Canton's eyes were still fixed on my injury. Face empty and cold.

He took a sip from his vodka.

"Legs?" He asked, his gaze falling to my knees, ankles and thighs now, examining every single scar.

"They tried to burn us alive in our sleep. Woke up last minute. " 

I also realised that I talk about my traumas as if I'm talking about the weather. As if they didn't screw my whole life up. As if they are insignificant.   
I was so busy running away from them that I never actually faced them.

Canton nodded and finally tore his eyes away from my body. "You can put your clothes on now." He said indifferently and went back to his safe space. Alcohol.

He then shivered at the taste and placed the almost half empty bottle on the table. I started dressing up again as he got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back." He said and considered me for a second. 

He then grabbed the bottle and poured the rest of it on the floor.

My eyes got extremely wide at that.

"Here. Something to occupy yourself with." He started for the small hall at the right side of the house and locked himself into what looked like the bathroom.

I'mgonnakillhimI'mgonnakillhimI'mgonnakillhim.

Someday.

Hopefully.

Only he can turn a so emotionally charged situation into an awakening of murderous intentions.

I picked up a mop I noticed earlier leaning on the kitchen counter and started cleaning the vodka off the floor. 

I looked up at the bathroom door but he was still in there. 

I sighed and looked around the house once again.

So tiny. I wonder if he owns it.

He probably does. Hence the extreme amounts of liquor on his drawer. 

It was then that I noticed there was another door next to the bathroom. 

I frowned and then rolled my eyes at my own idiotic curiousity. 

It will get me killed one day, I just know it.

But I can't help it, damn it.

I looked at the bathroom door, in hopes it wouldn't suddenly open.

It didn't. 

I carefully turned the knob hoping it wouldn't make a sound.

It.. didn't.

I smirked at my success and walked inside the room. 

It turns out that its actually a bedroom. A very simple one. 

There is a double bed on the far corner, an ancient wardrobe and a poor excuse of a wooden desk.

A desk that is filled with random stuff.

I got further inside the room and reached the table to satisfy my undying curiosity some more.

As I got closer though, my heart kept picking up its pace. 

I suddenly froze dead on my spot. My eyes glued on a specific item.

On a picture.

A very old picture at that.

It was a bit faded and it had turned slightly yellow but it was very easy to make the faces out.

Horror. Goosebumps. Shock. 

I immediately took the picture on my hands and stared at it at a close proximity.

Once the surprise settled in and I was ready to breathe again, I blinked at what I was seeing. 

They told me that we look exactly the same. 

They told me that it was like staring at a mirror.

That we were twins.

But words are just words. 

I couldn't understand. I didn't understand.

I thought they were exaggerating. 

That we just looked extremely similar.

But if I didn't know any better I'd argue till my last dying breath that this person in the picture was somehow me.

That it was just amazingly photoshopped. 

But it's not. That's apparently Tristian Valder. 

He's laying on a bed with a smiling Canton buried on his arms. 

I repeat. 

With a smiling Canton buried on his arms.

Smiling. 

He is not smirking, grinning or wearing his usual sadistic sneer.

He's just smiling. 

And Tristian is smiling back. And staring at him. 

He literally looks like he's staring into his soul.

They are both fully clothed. And they are cuddling. 

Actually, Tristian is cuddling Canton.

Another man is cuddling the king. Not the other way around. 

Was Canton even a king then? 

I didn't realise that I was frowning the whole time.

I turned the picture over and was met with a few neatly written words.

The person who wrote them probably used a fountain pen.

Yes, it's that old.

'Hope eternity treats you well, your highness. Goodbye.  
-T '

"Who told you, you could step into that fucking room?" 

I flinched at his dark voice, the picture now frozen on my hand. 

I didn't dare to turn around.

I did the only thing I could do right now. 

I closed my eyes and prayed. 

♛


	17. Chapter 17

"Listen to my voice, can you do that?" Tristian shook his shoulders gently. 

Silence.

"Focus on me, do you understand who I am?" He cupped both of his palms against Canton's cheeks and tried to at least make him aknowledge his presence.

Silence.

"God, what did they do to you?" He said, his voice trembling just a bit, terror making his heart beat slightly faster.

Canton painfully raised his eyes up to Tristian's face. Everything inside of him was screaming and crumbling down but he whispered when he said  
"Help me."

ERROT

Five.

Six.

Seven hours?

Days?

Months? 

No, it's definitely not that long. 

Is it?

I feel like my body is turning numb from the immobility.

I can't stretch my arms. 

I can't stretch my legs.

The walls will stop them.

These four walls.

These four walls and me.

The ground is cold. I'm sitting on stone. 

And I'm freezing.

It's dark. I can't see anything. 

I can't hear anything.

It's the kind of silence that can deafen you.

The kind of silence that can drive you mad.

Exactly how he likes it.

I wonder if he got mad because of the silence he puts himself through.

I wonder if he enjoys being isolated.

I wonder if he was always that evil.

I wonder if he ever got to be a child.

Was he born like this?

Is it running in their blood?

I'm finding hard to believe he could actually love anyone but himself.

How did he end up in love with Tristian, is a mystery to me.

He was smiling in that picture.

He actually looked happy.

Safe.

Not himself.

His crown was a lot smaller compared to the one he owns now.

Was he a prince? He couldn't be a king.

If he was a prince then who was the king?

Did he have a father? A mother? 

Siblings?

Was he an only child?

Elian never told me his backstory.

No book talks about it.

All the details, everything I learned about him started when he was already a king. 

Like all the years before that were somehow erased.

Gone.

Like they never even existed.

My mind had also deleted those years. 

I always thought about him as a king. As the king of Ink Blood. 

But I have no idea what led to that.

I'm now getting glimpses of Tristian. 

Of a guy that existed a thousand years ago. 

Of a guy that looks exactly like me.

Of a guy that managed to make the wicked king smile. 

Of a guy that's probably dead.

Maybe Tristian is a very important piece.

He is a part of the past that was erased.

Maybe that's why it hurts Canton so much.

Because he wants this part of himself hidden.

Buried.

Maybe he didn't allow anyone to write about his story.

The story that brought him to life and raised him and shaped him into the monster that he is today.

I closed my eyes shut, replacing black with some more black.

I exhaled.

I wonder what would happen if Canton died.

He's the only royal member left. 

Will Ink Blood stay headless?

Will anyone from his closed circle take the crown?

Why hasn't anyone ever attempted on his life? 

I bet to everything I have that every single Ink hates him. 

It would be too easy to team up and take him down. 

Ink Blood against their King. 

I won't be able to rest until I see his black blood spread out on his very valuable floors. 

His own blood spilled on his own throne.

His own blood spilled by his own people.

I want to see him in the same pain he has put me and million of others through.

I want to see his empty green eyes close the moment he takes his last breath. 

With that thought in my head leading my dreams, sleep took me away once again.

ODA

"So, basically, everything here moves and breathes in the king's name." 

"Precisely." Elvina grinned at me and laid next to me on her enormous bed.

"Doesn't that bother you? That you have to obey to every single thing that comes out of his mouth?"

"Nah, I couldn't care less."

"Yeah, but what if someday he got bored of you and ordered your death?"

Elvina laughed. She laughed and I watched as her eyes crinkled in amusement.

I frowned but looked away to respect their eye contact policy. "I wasn't joking"

"Trust me when I say this, blondie Canton would never, ever, lay a hand on me, let alone kill me."

"Because you are his girlfriend?"

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" Her tone wasn't accusatory. She sounded more amusingly curious than anything else.

I shrugged. "I guess because you're way too comfortable around him. You're the only one who dares to tease him or....-"

Oh no.

I closed my eyes shut.

"And you know that how?" I could sense her amusement leaving her body second by second.

I started biting my bottom lip, my eyes open now. 

She knows. She knows we overheard them. 

How could I be so stupid. It's not me who usually slips, damn it.

"You eavesdropped, didn't you?"

I took a deep breath. "We kind of...did?" 

"We? You and Errot, we?"

Way to go Oda.

Way to go.

"Yes." 

Might as well find a hole and crawl inside it for the eternity.

"And what did you hear?" She sounded skeptical. Concerned, even.

Definitely not mad.

"Just you and C- the king fighting with knives and him freaking out about Errot. Or like, the guy he thinks Errot is."

Elvina stayed silent. She was probably processing the information I just gave her, trying to remember if they revealed something they shouldn't have. 

They didn't.

I heard her relax next to me. 

"Oda. I don't like it when people eavesdrop" that was definitely a warning.

She sounded serious. Nothing like the Elvina I got to know the past few days.

Ever since she took me in, she's being nothing but ...nice to me.

She hasn't tortured or used me in any way.

Well, except from the countless training hours with her. Those are bad. They end with me barely conscious and my body covered with bruises. She says she needs a strong servant by her side and I almost feel bad that she gets a dead servant instead.

But other than that, she's all about making conversation with me, not abusing me or insulting me.

This version of Elvina is the exact opposite of what I thought she was like.

Maybe there's a trap there.

And I have a really bad feeling that Canton is nothing like Elvina.

That Errot is having the worst time of his life and I can't do anything about it.

"Bet it's my turn now" Elvina said.

I almost forgot about the game until she brought it back to life. 

It actually amazed me how Elvina's first command was for us to play the question game.

She loves talking and hates silence. She always wants to engage in conversation and have something to talk about.

The fact that she invented this game where we have to ask each other questions in turns and discuss the answers so the conversation never dies, is only causing my inner introvert pain.

"It was Errot's idea for you two to come to Ink Blood, wasn't it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at that. "Yes, how do you know that?"

"Is that your next question for me?" 

I turned to catch her apparently grinning expression when I remembered that I can't. 

I immediately turned my gaze away again.

This is frustrating.

"Why can't Elves stand eye contact so much that they have to blind anyone who looks at them?" 

Elvina gave me a bitter chuckle. "Canton prohibited eye contact long ago and everyone else just simply obeyed until it became a thing. Now everyone thinks its a threat."

"So if I look at you right now will you think that im threatening you?" 

"You could always test that theory"

So I guess she basically told me that I can look at her.

No? 

I hope I got it right because the second the chance was given to me, I immediately grabbed it.

I turned my head to the side so it was directed straight at her. I looked up at her face, my cheeks turning red from the look she's giving me.

She looks so evilly nice if that makes any sense.

She could murder a dozen of people now and give her life for someone else the next minute.

Her sinister smirk could literally kill me and then bring me back to life.

Her stare is making my heart sink.

"Still alive, who would have thought?"

I'm dumbfounded. I can't even bring my self to speak.

"See now why Canton and Santos are made for each other?" 

Say something Oda.

Anything. 

Reply. 

Speak. 

Stop staring.

Damn.

Funny how your brain stops working at the worst possible time.

"They would both lose it if you stared at them like that while Adan and I couldn't find it in us to care." 

That seemed to wake me up from my daze.

"You're right, definitely. Uhm, I'm not staring really. I was just, you know looking. Because, yeah. Because I haven't. Until. You know. Now. It's the first time I'm allowed to look. Look at you and-"

Her smirk widened along with the panic inside me.

"Interesting how you only blush about anything that has to do with sexual thoughts."

My eyes widened at that. 

I felt my heartbeat on my ears, drumming back and forth with a rhythm so normally abnormal.

Knowing me my blush just got worse.

I couldn't help but think how I would have been six feet under right now if it wasn't for her.

But it doesn't even make sense. 

"Why did you save my life?"

Elvina then snickered amused. "Definitely not because I like you."

Oh.

"I was out of slaves and you seemed like fun"

"The only commands I've been given is to talk and fight with you." 

My eyes widened a bit.

"Not that I mind" I quickly added. 

Elvina licked her lips a bit in thought before she replied with her usual smirk on.

"Do you remember what I told you when you asked me how I make use of my slaves?"

"Yeah, you told me to find out myself."

"Exactly." 

I just looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"So.."

"So, I only own sex slaves."

My heart stopped and started again.

It then repeated the same action.

Elvina laughed but it only sounded sadistic on my ears.

And then it hit me.

She basically told me the exact same thing a few days ago. 

She said she's had sex with merlots.

With her merlot slaves.

Elvina reached out to me and patted my head.  
"Tell me, Oda. Have you ever had gay sex before?" 

She's coming closer. 

Why is she coming closer.

Why does my throat ends up closing unwillingly every time I try to swallow?

She's literally so close, my heart is about to burst out of my body and erupt in flames.

"Elvina--" 

I thought I said her name but it wasn't me.

That was definitely not my voice.

Elvina and I simultaneously turned to look at the person who had thankfully walked in.

Santos.

He's standing at the door, his knuckles white from holding the knob too hard.

Almost the entirety of his temple is covered by his black cloak, his dark eyes that were barely making an appearance today, fixed on the scene he just walked in to.

He looked displeased as always while his nostrils flared a couple of times. 

He then rolled his eyes and lowered his head. 

"I could be naked, Sant." Elvina said, her tone playful.

Santos didn't seem to match her mood.

"Like I care." He mumbled, his eyes moving to me for a mere second and then back to Elvina. "Look, the king asked to see you without the presence of that thing." He said and briefly pointed at me with his thumb.

That thing.

Funny how the shyness goes away the moment I see his face. 

When I look at him, I only want to punch him where it hurts.

And I will. 

Someday. 

Elvina was immediately up and heading towards the door at that. 

"Guard her for me, would you gramps?" She smirked and patted his shoulder on her way out, without waiting for an actual answer.

Santos closed his eyes shut for not more than two seconds and then he rolled his eyes once again.

Is this the only thing he can do?

I rolled my eyes back at him and sat up more comfortably on the bed.

"I'm not an item, you know." I crossed my arms against my chest and glared at him.

"Remove your eyes from me." 

"What if I don't?"

Santos decided to stay silent at that.

He leaned against the wall and started staring at the window across him.

"You're not saying anything because I actually left you speechless. " 

He once again replied with silence.

I'm getting frustrated.

Why won't he like me.

I can't possibly think of one reason why he wouldn't like me. 

I haven't done anything to him. 

But he was always snappy, always irritated with me.

I curled my fingers into a fist and glanced at him again.

"Why don't you like me?" 

That question seemed to catch his interest as he slowly turned his head to face me.

He looked a mix of bored, pissed and surprised. 

The latter surprised me too.

"Because you aren't likeable." He said as casually as possible and turned his head back to the window.

"As far as I know, I haven't done anything to make you hate me."

Santos rolled his eyes once again and stayed silent.

I couldn't help but snort at that. "Bro, you're so annoying." 

Silence.

I peeked at him. He didn't even move a muscle.

"Doesn't it annoy you that I find you annoying?"

Santos sighed at that.  
"Life is no fairytale. Not everyone is going to like you. You need to accept that and move on. "

"Or maybe you should try to be less uptight so it's easier for people to approach you and develop connections with you" 

"Or I could just be myself and let people decide if they like the real me and not a socially constructed version of me."

"Aren't you lonely?" 

"Aren't you tired?"

I frowned. "Tired of what?"

"Of trying so hard to make others like you and getting defensive when they don't." 

His tone was serene enough to drive me crazy.

"I'm not getting defensive. I don't care that you don't like me because I don't like you either."

He scoffed. "Getting defensive."

I clenched at the bed sheets tightly. 

"You know, you're still constructed enough to be likeable to your king."

"Believe what you please" he said dismissively.

I would have replied with a very smart remark if Elvina hadn't suddenly appeared.

I would have.

"I'm back" 

"Finally" Santos mumbled and walked out of the room without another word.

Elvina looked at me with her eyebrows playfully furrowed.   
"Alright, did you ask him anything about colours?" 

Now it was my turn to frown. "Colours"

"Yeah, like what's his favourite one or something."

"What that has to do with anything?"

"Didn't Elian tell you?"

Okay. Now I'm practically dying from curiousity.

"Tell me what?"

"Weird. It's not really a secret. Santos is an achromat. "

I literally had to do a double take and repeat the word in my mind.

Being startled is an understatement.

"You know, he can't see colour. He sees life as an old movie. Black and white. Sometimes gray, if he's lucky."

Wow, explains the misery.

"And if the sun is too bright some days he only sees people, furniture and scenery as faded shadows."

"Shit...and did he..how did that happen?"

"You literally have no clue, don't you." Elvina said and sat back down to the bed.

I watched her closely. "I really, really don't."

"Okay, listen. Santos wasn't in our inner circle from the start..."

"Your highness, I assure you, you won't regret keeping me. My abilities will prove my worth." 

"I believe Nerissa is your sister, no?" 

Santos' jaw clenched at that. "With all due respect, my king I don't see how Nerissa being my step sister has anything to do with my abilities." 

"If anything, mortal it only gives you worth."

Santos stayed silent at that.

"But we have Nerissa for that and two spies would be a waste of time and that's final"

"Your majesty. I'm way better than Nerissa could ever be."

"Dad I think-" a small low voice echoed throughout the throne room.

"Shut it, Canton." King Alastair said, his tone harsh and fierce.

Prince Canton immediately closed his mouth and gave an odd look at Santos.

The kind of look that yells sympathy.

Santos held his head high and looked at the king dead in the eye when he uttered his next words. "Give me your hardest case. An unsolved one. A case Nerissa couldn't even dream of solving. And I will go through with it."

King Alastair sighed in boredom. "You're half human. That means that you have emotions. You feel things. Those feelings will stand in your way when you work for me." 

Santos glanced at the young prince. The prince who tried to save him not even a minute ago. 

The prince who showed empathy. 

But he saw nothing now. His head was lowered down, his face vacant of any emotions. 

Cold as ice.

"My dimension doesn't work with lame feelings. With blue and yellow and red. It works with black. And you aren't qualified for that. You should consider yourself lucky you even live in Ink Blood."

I can feel the shock radiating through my widely opened eyes.

"So, wait. Canton had a father? He wasn't a king from the start?"

"Canton didn't just exist. Of course he had a father. And a mother. And siblings. But.. that's a story for another time."

"And.." I shook my head. "Santos is half human? Was he already an achromat then?"

"He wasn't." Elvina sighed. "It gets complicated from there. Sant wouldn't give up that easily. He wanted that job so bad. It was his dream. And his time was running out. He knew he had to fulfill his dream one way or another."

"What? What do you mean his time was running out?"

"Cancer. He was half human so that meant that he could actually die from a fatal illness. Yes, he could also shapeshift, sure. But that wasn't gonna save his life. So, he did the next craziest thing he could do. He confronted Canton."

I feel the chills running up and down my spine. 

My eyes are definitely watery and if Elvina wasn't here, I would most probably weep my eyes out.

But I won't. 

I should stop feeling sorry for every person in the world.

Especially for people that treat me like shit.

"What did Canton do?"

So close.

I was so close.

Elvina's phone buzzed and I almost started cursing out loud.

Absolutely great timing.

She threw a glance at her phone screen and got up again. 

"Speak of the devil. Come on, storytime ends here."

"Where are we going?"

"Canton needs me to the throne room. And you're coming with me." 

I sighed and got up myself. "Will you tell me the rest of the story tonight?"

"We'll see, gossip blondie." She smirked at me and started heading towards the room with me on her heels.

As soon as we arrived, the whole aura turned odd. Uncomfortable.

King Canton was sitting comfortably on his throne, his face giving nothing away as always. 

Errot. 

He's here.

The moment our eyes met, I felt like welling up and running to his arms.

He must have felt the same way cause he looked like he was ready to risk it all and flee from Canton's side.

He didn't.

He looked exhausted.

The dark circles under his eyes and the way he looked like he was struggling to hold himself up made me think he was in pain.

He must have seen I got worried because he gave me a small smile.

He told me that he was okay without really telling me and that was enough for now.

Adan was standing in the corner and he was the only one grinning from ear to ear.

Santos looked like a frozen statue, his eyes glued at the girl that was standing in front of the throne. 

I wonder if she's another human Canton will kill in a few minutes.

But then I watched as Elvina turned pale next to me. She stopped walking abruptly, her wide eyes stuck at that girl's back. 

Okay, maybe she's not human.

But who is she then?

The whole room turned to look at a stunned Elvina. 

Including the mysterious girl.

She sighed like she was expecting that reaction. Like she was disappointed but not at all surprised. She locked her eyes with Elvina's cold ones and wouldn't break the eye contact.

Adan looked like he was ready to burst out laughing any second now, while on the other hand, Santos looked angry, upset even. 

I glanced at Errot but he just shrugged.

"You're late, Elvina." Canton said, coolly.

But Elvina didn't seem to be able to speak. She blinked and then I watched as her face turned from shocked to collected like she wasn't internally losing it two seconds ago.

She started walking to Canton, her eyes never leaving the girl's. 

She bumped her shoulder to hers along the way and took her place next to the king, her expression rough.

"Good. Let's start." Canton ordered.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that the arrival of this girl will only bring us trouble.

♛


	18. Chapter 18

{tw:// mention of sexual assault, panic attacks}

♛♛♛

"Canton? Are you in there?"

Tristian walked inside their dark conjoined room. 

"Your month ended. No? Two whole days for ourselves now "

He stepped further inside and turned the lights on.

Canton was sitting on the floor, his arms tightly wrapped around his knees and his head buried against his legs.

He was completely naked and trembling uncontrollably.

"Baby?" Tristian started approaching him.

"Don't come closer!" His voice came out harsh, terrified.

Tristian stopped dead on his tracks. "I'm not. But I'm not leaving, okay? I'm not leaving you" he gulped. " I'll stay right here" he said warily.

Canton kept shaking like a leaf, his breathing kind of ragged. "I can't handle-I can't do this anymore" he whispered, his voice breaking.

Tristian frowned, concern making his heart tighten. "you're gonna be okay" he reached to touch his hair but Canton pulled away abruptly, as if he got electrocuted.

"D-Don't touch me! Get away from me." He still wouldn't raise his head.

Tristian's eyes widened at that. He didn't know what to say.

"He did it. He ordered it. He-"

"Alastair? What did he do?" His heart is ready to burst out of his chest.

"He knows." He couldn't steady his voice.

Silence.

"He's killing me" he kept repeating, under his breath.

Tristian closed his eyes shut at that and tried to think rationally. "Baby.." he whispered.

Canton suddenly burst into uncontrollable tears. 

"Shit, hey." He attempted to touch him once again. 

Canton didn't pull away this time.

That gave Tristian the permission to wrap his arms around Canton's bare body and hold him as close as he could master.

"T-they--" he paused to take a brief breath. "raped me." The last two words sounded like a desperate cry for help and Tristian felt like someone took his heart and tore it to pieces.

His body froze but he didn't let go of Canton.

"They raped me they raped me they raped--" Canton tried to take a deep breath so he wouldn't choke on his tears. 

He kept trembling maniacally on Tristian's arms.

"He knows about us.." Tristian mumbled.

Canton didn't seem to hear him. He forcefully pulled away from Tristian and threw up all over the floor.

ODA

"I called you here because I'm assigning you a new.. position." Canton paused. "In the castle."

"What?" Elvina almost yelled out.

Adan couldn't hold his laughter back at that.

Santos' jaw clenched. He mumbled something under his breath and turned to glance at Elvina.

"Watch your tone, Elvina." Canton said coldly.

"You're bringing her back here, to work for you, hell, with us and-"

"I said." Canton raised his own voice. "Your tone." He said calmly this time.

Elvina clenched her fists and glared at the girl with the white tattoos on her face.

She looked calm enough, serious. She was looking down at her feet due to respect for the king.

"Moving on." Canton fixed his position on the throne and looked at the Ink in front of him. "You have a real talent at what you do, Nerissa. So, without further due, I'm pronouncing you my personal spy and you are now part of my inner circle."

The whole room fell dead silent at that. 

"Therefore, Santos." Canton fixed his cold stare at Santos and then looked away. "You're fired."

I froze in place. My eyes widened from the shock and I'm glad to see I'm not the only one startled by this. Nerissa is the girl from Santos' story. His step sister. The sister who once worked for Canton's father. The sister Santos apparently disliked. 

I thought he worked for Canton for a great amount of years. According to Elvina, Canton even wanted to help Santos get the position he has today. Firing him after all this time to give his position to his sister just doesn't make sense.

Elvina looks like she's ready to snap anytime soon, her eyes moving from Canton to Santos and back in disbelief.

Even Adan stopped laughing, all amusement gone from his face now.

Nerissa looks as shocked as the rest of us but the tiny satisfied smile on her face says that she's more pleasantly shocked than anything.

I looked over at Santos and couldn't help but notice his pale face and wide broken eyes.

"But your highness! What did I do? When did I fail you?" The panic on his voice can be heard clearly.

This was the first time I heard Santos talking so loud, being so terrified. Then I remembered Elvina's words from before. How Santos' only dream was to be the rightful spy of the king. Everything Santos has is inside this castle. Friends, job, a roof over his head.

And now it's gone. They're all gone.

I tell myself I don't like him but right now all I see in front of me is a person who just watched his whole life break apart before his own eyes. With just a few words of a very powerful creature.

"You have one day to pack your stuff and leave my castle." Stern.

"Your majesty!" Santos cried.

Canton snapped his head at him and Santos immediately lowered his gaze, the despair visible on his face. "Don't make me repeat myself" He redirected his attention at Nerissa. "And you. Don't let me down."

With that being said, he was up and away from this room in seconds, his face stiff, heavy. Errot followed him out.

"I am." Nerissa started, her face unreadable. Nobody looked at her except from me. "Delightful to work with you all again. Well, minus my brother. That's unfortunate for him." Nerissa took a good look at Santos.

Santos scoffed at that, his fist clenched on his side. He saved the last ounce of dignity he had left by picking up his pieces and leaving the throne room in a rush.

"Congratulations, Nerissa." Elvina finally broke her silence. 

Nerissa glanced at her and gave her a simple nod. 

Elvina grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers and took a few steps towards Nerissa, her face matching her king's. 

She looked at her in the eye while Nerissa was busy eyeing our hands. 

"You played yourself." And with that, we were both gone, leaving Nerissa alone with Adan.

ERROT

Canton walked into his room hurriedly and sat over his desk, his leg moving back and forth nervously even though he looked indifferent enough.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Sh. Wait."

"Wait for what?"

Suddenly, Elvina burst inside his room, alone.

She looked furious.

"That." Canton mumbled.

"Are you on your right mind?"

Canton sighed. "I believe I am."

"Well, apparently not. You're not thinking clearly. When was the last time you got any sleep, Canton?"

It seems that Inks love calling their king by name. I glanced at Canton but he insisted on looking emotionless.

"Probably four, five days ago. Doesn't really matter." 

"It obviously matters! Just because we can handle sleeplessness better than humans it doesn't mean that it can't affect the way we think and it's affecting you big time. What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that you need to calm down before I kick you out of my room. Your voice is piercing through my brain right now and it's messing my head up" He started rubbing at his forehead. He does that a lot. 

Elvina closed her eyes shut and run a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and spoke up, calmer this time.  
"Nerissa betrayed both of us. She lives to compete her brother and she has clearly chosen sides. And you're suddenly granting her Santos' position by firing one of your most loyal-"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." 

Elvina doesn't look angry anymore. She looks defeated. "But why? It doesn't make any sense. Please explain. You like Santos, he's like-" 

"Who I like and don't like is my business and you don't get to make assumptions." Canton snapped coldly at her.

"If the only reason why you're hiring her is because you think she would ever help you find the Lytteltons, you are a fool." 

Lytteltons. I know this name. 

I know I do. 

But from where? 

Canton punched his fists against the desk and went to stand in front of Elvina, his face threatening.

"Elvina. Goodnight." 

"They disappeared the moment you were crowned, Canton. They don't want to be found. And Nerissa would never help you. "

Lytteltons. 

Think Errot.

Think.

Canton opened his door widely and looked at Elvina expectantly "Out." 

Passive agressive much.

Elvina glanced at the door and then back at him. "You know, I miss you. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." 

She said and walked out of the king's bedroom.

He turned to me.

Oh no, I'm not doing this.

I immediately raised my hands up in defence.

"It's not my fault Elvina made you mad, okay? I kept my mouth shut the entire time." 

Canton looked at me up and down. 

Expression unreadable.

"You look tired." He mumbled.

Maybe because I was locked up on a tiny basement the whole day.

"I am." 

"Too bad. You're coming with me." 

I almost groaned out loud. 

Almost.

"Lock the door."

"How are we supposed to leave if I lock the door?" Dumbass. That, I didn't say.

One look from him and I decided to do it without asking any more questions.

Not the time or the day.

He walked behind his desk and opened the curtain. 

Only to reveal a ...wall? 

I frowned at the sight.

I was about to speak when he pushed at the wall hard and a door, that I'm pretty sure didn't exist until now, opened before us.

I blinked.

He said "follow my steps" and I did.

We were suddenly lost in an incredibly dark pathway. 

No, I'll rephrase. I was lost in an incredibly dark pathway.

I couldn't see anything around me and I'm not sure I wanted to. 

I'm positive I almost stepped into a rat so fear made me do the only thing I know I shouldn't have done. 

I flinched and grasped at Canton's shirt hard. 

I grasped at Canton's shirt hard.

Canton stopped walking.

But I couldn't just let it go. I happen to have a great fear of rats and walking through a dark place knowing that they might walk on me is making my heart pound.

"What do you think you're doing exactly, Merlot?" 

"I uhm...I know Inks can see in the dark but I can't."

"That doesn't explain why you're holding at me for dear life." He didn't sound angry even though I wouldn't want to see his face right now.

Can't you just forget it and keep walking? I would say if I had a death wish.

"Let me go." He said calmly.

I looked around me nervously, as if I could actually see anything.

I sighed deeply and slowly freed his shirt from my grip.

I heard Canton straightening it a bit and then he started walking again.

It didn't take long for us to arrive after that.

Thank god.

With a simple click of his fingers again, the room was alive with light.

I should have expected that, really.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say. 

I've seen the main library of the Moccassins. It was massive and very impressive.

But this library, which was tiny compared to Elian's, was way prettier.

It held this dark vibe. Candles were lighting every single corner, every single bookshelf. 

All the bookshelves were black and so huge they reached the ceiling. The walls were dark brown and they matched perfectly those big wooden studying tables around the room.

We were stepping on soft carpets and not rats anymore.

Canton dropped his weapons on one of the tables and sat on a random chair.

He glanced at me but my eyes were too busy scanning all those books to return the stare.

"Afraid of rats?"

He suddenly asked and the word alone made me flinch again.

I looked at him but stayed silent.

He seemed indifferent. "You've been stabbed, almost burnt alive and heavily tortured and you're scared of a small innocent animal?" 

"You make it sound so bad." I managed to mumble at him.

"It is bad." 

Yeah, thanks. At least I'm not completely heartless unlike some people in here.

I shrugged.

I must be going crazy cause I'm ninety percent sure I just watched his lips almost twitch in the tiniest fainted smile.

It was gone before I even had the chance to process it and decide if it was real or a dirty game my mind played.

Canton cleared his throat and looked away from me. "We are spending the night here. You have work to do." Cold again.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Am I perhaps speaking a different language?" 

"What work do I have to do?"

"Search. You need to search through the books." 

"For...?"

"Anything that has to do with the name Lyttelton. Anything that I might have missed one of the million of times I've searched this place. Letters, notes, everything." 

That name again.  
"But who are the Lytteltons?" 

Canton muttered something about my ignorance and continued with "Cecilia and Arthur Lyttelton. Parents of Quinn and Cress Lyttelton." 

Exactly. I read about them in one of the books Elian gave us. That's why the name was so familiar to me. "Those are the people you are so desperately looking for? Aren't they dead?"

"Focus on what I asked you to do, human." He said coolly.

"Right." I glanced around me and started infernally freaking out. "There are a lot of books."

"You better start then." 

His phone buzzed on his hand and I managed to spot Santos' name on the screen before he pulled it out of my view. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Did I stutter?" 

I decided not to answer him and started wandering around this huge library.

So, now Santos is texting the king? 

He was fired and still has the audacity to text him? 

Weird way to ask for mercy, but hey whatever helps him sleep at night.

I walked to one of the bookshelves and started searching for that name.

I heard Canton typing a reply behind me but I didn't turn around.

"So, you're not sleeping either, king Canton?" 

I tried not to sound sarcastic. I really did.

Silence.

I opened another book and tried again. "Fifth day awake?"

I heard him lock his phone but he remained silent.

"I thought you were just hangovered but you're apparently exhausted."

I heard him sigh. I continued. "We should go to sleep and deal with this another time." 

"There might be hidden inside books. The notes. So, you should probably search through the ones that have nothing to do with the Teals." Stern.

And that was my answer. Wonderful.

I exhaled and kept opening random books.

I repeated the same action for another four hours, already feeling dead inside. My legs have turned into jelly and I'm not even half way through. 

Hell, I'm not even at the beginning.

I glanced back at Canton so I could beg for mercy or a break. Pretty much the same thing.

He's sleeping.

He fell asleep and I'm forced to stay awake.

I rolled my eyes at the sleeping king.

His lips are slightly parted and his breathing a bit audible. 

A big frown is splattered all over his face making him look like he's in agony instead of peace. 

I decided to ignore him so I turned my gaze back to the book in my hand.

I haven't read a word of those books, only searching for letters through the pages, until now. 

My eyes fell on a picture at the bottom of the left page.

The picture showed a very young boy with raven black curls and little pointed ears, holding a gun on his hand. 

His eyes were wide with what looked like terror, while his face and a part of his shirt were covered with blood.   
Red blood.

He looked lost, broken but most of all, frightened. 

I forced myself to look away from the little kid's face to read the sentence written under that horrible picture.

It said  
"Prince Canton celebrating his 6th birthday"

I glanced at the Canton in front of me and then at the kid on the picture again.

I might not be an expert at reading people but that boy definitely didn't look like he was celebrating anything.

♛


	19. Chapter 19

{tw://violence, guns, child abuse}  
[Christmas special]

♛♛♛

"There you are, son." 

The six year old prince walked inside this cold room under the castle and closed the door behind him.

That room wasn't foreign to him. He remembered all the countless hours he was forced to spend in here. 

That didn't stop his heart from beating faster.

He stared at a man that was tied down to a chair, his human eyes wide in terror, his mouth covered by a black tape.

An image the little prince should be used to seeing by now.

Prince Canton knew he had to act strong. Not to let his fear dominate him. Not again. He knew what the consequences of his weakness would be.

He swallowed back the burning tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks and looked down, no longer being able to watch a person suffer in front of his very own eyes.

King Alastair grabbed at Canton's hair abruptly and yanked his head back with force, almost causing him a concussion.

Canton let out a small cry at that, his hand unconsciously reaching to his head.

"The prince of Ink Blood and the heir of the throne never lowers his head, Canton. Especially not because of a pathetic mortal." He paused and glared at the Merlot. "Look at him, he's just a piece of garbage. Useless. Those people don't deserve to live." 

"They do, dad. They still have a soul. Feelings." The prince mumbled, his low voice barely audible. 

King Alastair freed his grip and then threw a hard punch at his son's face.

The prince stumbled back and fell down with a small whimper, his nose now bleeding.

The king then proceeded to throw a kick against Canton's stomach.

Canton struggled to breathe for a few seconds after that. The moment he was able to take a few breaths again, he started coughing a bit of blood.

"Get up." The king ordered, his tone icy cold. 

Prince Canton managed to get back on his trembling feet, a hand against his stomach in pain.

His eyes were watery and he had a small pout on his face, not daring to glance at his father.

"Canton!"

Canton flinched.

"Wipe that expression off your face, damn it! Be a fucking king"

Canton closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them he tried to put on a brave face for his dad. 

"Feelings are not for our kind. Not for royalties. That's exactly what's wrong with humans. They feel. We don't. Am I clear?"

The little prince nodded instantly.

"Good." He said firmly. "Now, since it's your birthday today, I decided to give you a little gift." 

Canton's face lit up a bit at that. "A gift? For me?" He said, a glint of hope on his eyes.

The king smirked. "Exactly. Here." He handed Canton a brand new gun.

Canton's smile immediately fell. He took the gun and a small weight was added to his heart along with his hands.

"You're gonna kill your first Merlot, tonight."

The man in the chair tried to scream but his voice came out muffled against the tape on his mouth. 

Canton's lips parted and he snapped his head at the human. His eyes widened and he started shaking his head. "No, I'm not gonna kill him. He's inno- I won't kill him!" 

"Alright. I'll give you a choice. You have five seconds to pull that trigger and kill the guy."

Canton gulped, some tears already streaming down his red cheeks.

"If you don't." The king placed his own gun at the back of Canton's head. "I'll kill you instead." 

Canton gasped at the feel of the metal against his head, his heart ready to burst out of his chest anytime soon.

The tears now endless. 

"Five."

"I don't want to do this" the prince sobbed.

"Four."

"Please, dad s-stop counting"

"Three." 

The prince raised his gun and shakily aimed it at the man. His palms were now sweaty.  
"Don't. I'm begging you!" He cried.

"Two." 

"No!" He shouted in agony.

"One" the king loaded his gun.

His sobbing intensified. He looked at the terrified guy in front of him.  
"I'm so sorry". He whispered through his never ending tears.

He looked away and pressed the trigger.

Blood now covered the entirety of his face.

His mouth was gaping open, his eyes as wide as ever. He suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

He felt the gun slipping away from his little fingers and his knees giving up on him.

He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle away his desperate screaming.

The young prince made a handful of mistakes that day. 

Mistakes that he would be paying for the rest of his life.

ERROT

I couldn't stop staring at that picture. 

At Canton's helpless expression.

He actually looked devastated.

The rest of the paragraph said that the prince had just killed for the first time.

Images of Canton murdering those two Merlots in front of me still haunt me. He looked like he was deprived of any emotion. Like this crime was part of his everyday routine. 

Cold. 

Ruthless.

And then.. the picture.

I find it very hard to believe that the broken boy from the book, is actually king Canton.

The only thing identical to his self now is his black hair and pointed ears. 

Nothing else.

Nothing.

I shuddered.

I glanced at Canton to make sure that he was still asleep and made myself comfortable on one of the chairs.

I kept reading the book, now too obsessed to let it go.

My eyes fell on another picture. This time it showed a group of twelve people, all dressed up in suits and formal dresses.

I looked closer and realised that I recognised almost all of them.

A grinning Adan had his arm around Flare and he was kissing her on the cheek. 

Flare was laughing.

I need to remind myself to ask him about that later.

King Elian was also grinning but it appears that he only had eyes for Canton.

Canton, who sported his usual deadly expression, his posture stiff and frozen just like a statue.

Elvina was standing next to Canton, one arm wrapped around him and the other around Nerissa. 

Nerissa was smiling widely.

Cress, I believe, had an annoyed look on her face while Quinn was wearing a mischievous grin.

At the ground, literally laying on Canton's feet, was a smirking Tristian, with two little identical kids on his arms.  
The kids seemed to be laughing hysterically, their heads thrown back in amusement.

My eyes were glued on Tristian. 

I'm still not used at looking at a copy of myself. 

I don't think I ever will.

I shivered at the sight and looked at a person I don't know, standing next to the Teals.

He is blonde and tall enough and his Teal nature is betrayed by his ears. He is holding a glass of wine on his right hand.

I read the sentence under the picture.  
"Left to right; Adan, Flare, Prince Elian, Prince Canton, Elvina, Nerissa, Princess Cressida, Prince Quinten, Noel.  
Prince Andres, Princess Gabrielle & Tristian at the Annual Royal Revel in Ink Blood. "

I assume the blonde dude is Noel and the little kids are Prince Andres and Princess Gabrielle. 

Judging from their black clothes they are definitely Inks. 

So that makes them.. Canton's siblings.

My eyes widened.   
"Shit." I mumbled under my breath and immediately checked to see if I woke him up.

I didn't.

I redirected my attention at his little brother and sister.

They were twins.

Definitely twins.

Twins that are apparently dead.

I flipped at the pages and I gasped out loud at one random page I stumbled upon, immediately closing the book shut along with my eyes.

I was about to open it again as slowly as I could when I heard noise next to me.

I stood up abruptly and looked at the king who was now mumbling nonsense.

His head looked like it was glued against the desk and he was dripping in sweat.

His nails were digging so deep against his palms that he was now slightly bleeding.

Still bewildered by the haunting picture, I gasped again when his head suddenly shot up, his eyes as wide as it gets, more awake than ever.

He placed a palm against his probably racing heart and tried to control his breathing until his eyes locked with mine.

"Tri-Err-" he shook his head a bit, still in shock. "Merlot." 

He looked around him and then turned to look at me again, his face now more stable.

I watched as he turned from a human to a robot again, his cold features making a comeback.

"What? What are you looking at?" He demanded.

"Nightmare?" I asked and tried to keep my voice calm.

"No. Yes. N- it's none of your business."  
I figured he was still a bit shaken up.

His gaze then fell at the book in my hand.  
"Found anything yet? What time is it?"

I also glanced at the book and then put it back in its place, with slightly trembling hands.

"No...Nothing...." I trailed.  
" Uhm.. it currently is.." I checked the watch on my wrist. " three thirty in the morning." I mumbled not being able to look at him in the eye anymore.

"Your hands are shaking." He pointed out.

"No, they're not." I placed them behind my back.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "The fact that you moved them behind your back just proves that they were." 

I let them fall on my sides again. "I'm just very tired, your highness." I mumbled again and then gulped inaudibly.

Silence.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"Why are you lying to me?"

It was then that a single tear decided to fall. 

It had to fall when he was examining my whole face.

Why did it even fall in the first place.

I shouldn't feel bad for him. 

For this cruel monster.

Why am I feeling bad for him, damn it.

He's probably done way worse things to others than what I just saw.

He's killed people.

A monster.

That's what he is.

I need to get myself together.

To stop letting my empathy control me.

Stop.

Stop.

I clenched my fists.

Canton kept being silent, his eyes still on me.

"You're crying." He stated blatantly. No emotion on his voice, whatsoever.

"I'm not."

I am crying.

I quickly wiped the unwanted tears off with the back of my sleeve and forced myself not to shed any more.

It worked.

"Look at me." He ordered.

I slowly raised my head to look at him and I focused my gaze on his green eyes so I wouldn't have to actually look at him.

At his face.

So I wouldn't be reminded.

"What's going on." Cold.

I didn't answer right away.  
"The pressure. It was probably building up on me and now I guess I..exploded." 

Canton kept staring at both of my eyes, his own expression indifferent.

He then glanced at the bookshelf and the book I was holding and back at me.

He got up from the chair and walked in front of me, only stopping two steps away from me.

"One thing I hate, is liars." He said and started walking out of the room. "Let's go back tonight and we'll return tomorrow." Stern.

I stared at his back for a few seconds before I decided to move.

I don't wanna leave that library anymore.

♛


	20. Chapter 20

"how is the procedure going?" King Alastair asked sternly and glanced at his son through the glass.

"He's steady, your highness. Completely passed out a minute ago and he is about to wake up. We are preparing the machine."

The man said and yelled out some orders at the rest of his team.

The king nodded and waited, his eyes fixed on Canton.

"I detect movement. His eyes are opening. Press the button now. I'm starting the recording." The scientist yelled out and pressed a button himself.

Alastair placed three of his fingers under his chin and started rubbing at it, expectantly. "Come on, don't fail me, kid" He mumbled under his breath.

ERROT

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed at them so hard I almost felt like I blinded myself.

I stared sleepily at the mid closed curtain and the light that managed to seep through the window.

I sat up on my bed when I felt something slightly heavy on my legs.

I frowned and looked down only to see a small box.

My frown got deeper at that. 

I looked around me but no one was here, the door that connects my room to Canton's only a tiny bit opened.

I took the box in my hands and opened it carefully.

My eyes widened at the sight of a brand new phone inside it.

I felt completely taken aback.

The only person that knows my phone was shattered is the one that shattered it.

And there is no way in hell that this person would actually buy me a new one.

I took the phone out of the box and pressed the home button, waiting for it to explode on me or something.

It didn't.

The screen lit up and the first thing that appeared when I unlocked it was the notes app.

I pressed at the only note that was written in there.

'I need to be aware of your location every single time of the day when I'm not with you. My # is added.' 

I blinked again. 

And then I smirked. 

A brand new phone.

I own a brand new phone.

I got up with the phone in my hand and was ready to go see if he was in his room when I heard someone walk in there.

"Morning." 

Elvina.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stepped closer to the door, careful not to make any noise.

Canton didn't reply apparently.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked, her voice serious.

"Three hours tops. Then it happened. I woke up. Stayed awake since." Canton sounds tired.

I heard her sigh. "Canton... you're gonna exhaust yourself again." Her voice softened a bit.

"I shouldn't have listened to you. It gets harder to stay awake for days after you actually get a small amount of sleep..I knew that, how could I be so stupid." He mumbled the last sentence.

Are the nightmares so bad that he has to keep himself awake for.. days?

Silence.

"Why are you here? Round two of lashing out at your king?" 

"He's gone. I went to his room and all his stuff were vanished. Along with him."

"Nice."

"He didn't even say goodbye." She sounded bitter.

"Not my problem." 

"Why are you acting like this? What's wrong with you?" Her worry is evident.

"I don't understand what you mean." He deadpanned.

"Canton. You fired Santos. Your drinking buddy. Your perfectly skilled spy. Your most loyal friend. And don't even start with the 'assumptions' bullshit. I have eyes and I'm not stupid. I know it was a cover up for Errot." 

Huh.

"Lower your voice." Canton whispered loudly enough for me to hear it. "You're gonna wake him up." 

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" 

"I think I was clear enough yesterday, El." 

El. 

He has a nickname for his knight.

No, scratch that. He has a nickname for a person. 

He's using nicknames and he's having a casual conversation with Elvina, again.

"Tell me that Santos is still fired." Elvina said firmly. "Tell me that and I'll quit asking you." 

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You're not the one barking orders here, Elvina. Not to me." He said coldly.

"See? You can't say it because it's not true." 

"I never said it wasn't true."

"Exactly. You never said it." I could hear her smirk by the tone of her voice. 

I heard Canton sigh. He stayed silent.

"Oh my god" Elvina squealed.

"Don't get too happy. I never admitted anything. What happened with Santos was real." Canton said monotonously.

"Yes. It was real. Yesterday." 

"Assuming things, again."

"I -hey. Stop drinking so much." 

A sound was heard. Probably Elvina taking the bottle away from Canton.

"You have three seconds to give that back." He said coldly.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"So you keep saying the past millennium." 

"And you're doing absolutely nothing to help yourself." Her tone accusatory.

"I am helping myself. I was actually helping myself just fine before you grabbed my bourbon out of my hands."   
There was a brief pause.  
"By the way, do that again in front of Errot or that blonde chick and I'm firing you too." 

Interesting.

Also interesting how he's calling me by name only when I'm not around.

"Her name is Oda." 

Thank you, Elvina.

"That's what I said." Another pause. "Having any fun with her yet?" 

Fun.

"Nah, not yet."

"Odd. Why's that?"

"She seems...too innocent. Like a little girl, you know? She blushes every time sex is mentioned, Cant. "

"When did that ever stop you? She's a sex slave for a reason." He said and I shivered at the thought of anything bad happening at Oda.

"I know. I'll probably get on with it soon. Maybe."

I closed my eyes shut. No.

"I'll drink to that." He said lazily and probably took his bottle back.

"And what about you and..Errot?"

"What about us?" Indifferent.

"How's it...going." 

"It isn't going." Cold.

"Are you even trying?" She said and let out a small chuckle.

Canton remained silent.

"Maybe if you were a bit more gentle on him." The amusement was crystal clear.

"We all know how this will end." He said coolly.

What are they even talking about? What is going on. 

Why are they acting like that?

Why is he acting like that?

Why am I not a mind reader?

"You can never know for sure. The Lytteltons might already be dead."

"Elvina, I killed three people and forced Errot into giving me a fucking blowjob not even more than a week ago. These bastards are definitely not dead." Canton whispered coldly again.

Alright, now I'm one hundred percent lost.

I don't understand how the Lytteltons being alive have anything to do with Canton being his usual heartless self.

I really, really don't.

I need to speak with Adan as soon as possible or else I'm gonna die.

"Hiring Nerissa won't help you find them. She's not on your side. She never was."

"You're giving me a headache."

"Your precious bourbon and sleep deprivation is giving you a headache." 

"Shh." 

Elvina sighed. "If I happen to cross paths with my ex on the hallways, I will punch her and it will be all your fault." 

"Lay it all on me, my knight." He sounded monotonous again, drained.

Elvina got up and started walking towards the door. "I really hope this is one of your stupid plans." 

I heard the door close.

Silence again.

Shit.

Absolute shit.

I'm living in a nutshell.

I walked to my bed again and stared at the box absentmindedly. 

My mind was elsewhere.

I'm loaded with new information and I really don't know how to take this.

All I know is that I have to find a way to talk to Adan and Oda.

I suddenly heard footsteps.

My eyes widened.

I placed the phone inside the box and immediately laid down on the bed, pretending to be asleep.

I heard Canton walk inside but he didn't say anything for a little while.

I then heard him sigh.

"Merlot, up."   
He ordered coldly and pulled the curtain open.

I mumbled nonsense under my breath and moved a little on the bed.

"I don't have the time or the patience for this, human. Wake up." His tone dark.

I opened my eyes sleepily and looked at him.

"I won't be gone for long. Do not leave this room until I return. If anything happens.." he pointed with his eyes at the box on my legs "text me." He said indifferently.

I pretended to frown and look at the box like I never knew it even existed.

Canton glanced at my expression and then left our room.

If I wasn't doomed to be a slave for the rest of my life, I would consider a career in acting.

I took the phone out of the box and was about to get up and go find Adan when he suddenly walked into my room.

"I saw cotton candy leaving so I figured it would be a good idea to visit my boyfriend who doesn't answer my texts."

I blinked at him.

"That's you." His smirk widened.

"My phone died"

"It seems pretty pretty alive to me." He glanced at the phone on my hand.

I also glanced at it and then back at Adan. "No, it literally died. Canton murdered it. And then bought me a new one." I shook the phone on his face.

"Such a naughty boy, White." He looks amused.

"If anything, it's your fault. You kept texting me and it kept bleeping and Canton hates sounds and noise and..people, so he got angry and snapped it away from me, read our texts and then smashed it on the ground." 

"Wait, wait. You said, read our texts"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let me add my number on there." He changed the subject and grabbed my new phone from my hands. 

I watched him save his contact on my list.

He locked it and gave it back to me with a smirk. "There."

"Good." I smirked back.

"You seem fine today." He said.

I shrugged "Yeah, guess he was feeling generous so he let me sleep." 

"Damn, you look hot without the dark circles under your eyes" he grinned playfully.

"Oh, so you're saying that I don't look hot either way?" I acted offended.

His grin widened. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You are the hottest." He said and leaned in.

We were probably kissing for a good amount of time when I pulled away. 

I stared into his eyes and he was staring back.

That was enough for me.

I didn't want to ruin it but I unfortunately had to.

"We need to talk."

He raised his eyebrows playfully. "Are you breaking up with me? Is it because I don't give you expensive phones?" 

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "Such an idiot." I mumbled. "No, sit down."

We both sat down on the bed and he looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"I overheard Canton and Elvi-"

"Oh no. Byeee" he said and got up abruptly.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 

He groaned.

"You're not going anywhere." I pulled my serious face.

"Why do you insist on involving me in this. I want no part. " He pouted.

I pouted back at him, in a slightly mocking way. "I thought you were my boyfriend?"

Adan rolled his eyes, amused. "Fine. I'm listening." 

I gave him a side smile and continued. "I heard them talking about me and how Canton knows how this will end? And then Elvina said that they don't know for sure cause the Lytteltons might be dead. And Canton went all like ' I've hurt a bunch of people this past week, they are definitely not dead' " I mocked his dark voice. "Explain." 

Adan's face had turned serious by the time I was finished.

"Adan."

He then looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

"How about the truth?"

"Why don't you ask Canton himself?"

"Do you want me dead?"

"No. But I don't wanna die either, so. " He smirked again.

"So you know." 

"Of course I know. I was in his inner circle years before you were even born, hot stuff. Still am."

"Why can't you tell me?" I pushed.

"Stop acting like a child, child." He ruffled my hair.

I crossed my arms against my chest. "Fine. But I have something else to ask you too."

"Good lord, help me." He fake- prayed.

"I saw a picture of you kissing Flare on the cheek. It was probably a long time ago. Tristian was still around."

It felt like his smile froze on his face. He wasn't moving a finger.

"But last time she was here you didn't even bother to look at her. And when she was talking about you in Moccassin Blood she acted like she didn't even know you in person." I waited in case he said anything but when he didn't, I kept going. "I didn't know you were all hanging out back in the day." 

Adan exhaled, like he was physically bothered. "That was a long time ago. Things change. Situations change." 

"You were all friends."

Adan nodded.

"The picture referred to Elian and Canton as princes. I guess, their parents were on the throne?" 

Adan relaxed a bit. "Yeah. Elian, Canton, Quinn and Cress are the children of the originals. The originals are basically the first royalties on each dimension. For example, cotton candy is still considered an original even though his parents are...gone." 

"Oh..I also noticed that he had two siblings?"

Adan nodded. " Res and Elle." 

"How did they die?"

Adan took a deep breath. "Boy, you're stressing me out." He smirked and run a hand through his hair.

"I'm just asking you how they died."

Adan was silent for a while. "They died tragically. Along with his mother. I can't tell you anything else."

I finally nodded. Its obvious that his lips are sealed so I just waited patiently to return to that library and find out on my own.

The library...that picture. 

"Don't tell me you got cloudy because I'm not giving you the information you want." He grinned widely.

I blinked and then looked at Adan again. "No, it's fine. I get it." 

I started biting at my bottom lip. 

"Hey, better bite my lip instead." He said playfully and pushed me back on the bed, him on top of me now.

I smirked and pulled his head towards me, our lips making contact again.

I run my fingers through his red hair and all over his back, wanting nothing else than to feel his warmth against my own hands.

Just as I was about to raise his shirt up, I heard someone clearing his throat.

Adan immediately pulled away and turned at the sound.

My eyes widened the moment they locked with Canton's.

Just my luck.

He looked too cold. Murderous, even.

"Am I interrupting something?"   
The serenity in his voice always brings me chills.

Passive agressive people make me uncomfortable. You never know when they will errupt. When they do, all hell breaks loose.

I saw Adan in my peripheral vision trying to hide a small smile but Canton didn't notice it because he was staring directly at me.

"Your highness." I mumbled.

Your highness what, idiot?

I have no idea what to say.

So, I just lowered my head, mentally preparing myself for the punishment I was about to endure.

Canton inspected my face a bit more and then turned at Adan. "You're not where you're supposed to be, Adan. Did you perhaps get lost inside my slave's pants?" Ferocious. Calm.

Adan snickered and got up from my bed, a smirk on his face "My apologies, your majesty." He took a small bow.

Canton wouldn't move his gaze away from Adan and Adan wouldn't either.

"Leave." It sounded more like a threat than a simple order.

Adan licked his lips, his smirk stuck on his face. "Your wish is my command, my king." 

He said and glanced at me one last time before abandoning me here with Canton.

The moment the door was closed, Canton looked at me again.

"Library. Move." He started walking to his own room.

What.

That's it?

I raised an eyebrow and quickly followed him, not wanting to make the situation any worse, my phone now on my pocket.

ODA

"Are we gonna stay locked up in your room until Nerissa leaves the castle? Which is probably, never." 

"I'm not in the mood to bump into her." Elvina rolled her eyes.

"What has she done? Why do you all hate her?"

We were currently sitting on her window couch, admiring the world without really having the chance to go outside.

"She's done a lot of things. Most importantly, she used to side with the Lytteltons. One Lyttelton in particular." 

"Oh, the Lytteltons are the Teals, right? Quinn and Cress." 

Elvina looked at me and frowned playfully. "Someone has done their research?"

I couldn't help but blush at that. I looked down with a smile creeping on my face. "yeah, I like learning -"

"Gossip?" Elvina smirked.

"Don't act like you don't love gossip as well. You all do."

"That's true. We have to find a way to entertain ourselves. Being immortal can get boring."

"Can't imagine..how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" She smirked amused.

"Like, twenty one?" I smiled sheepishly.

She chuckled. "Smooth, Oda, smooth."   
Brief pause. "I am one thousand ninety six years old." 

"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth. "You're old.". 

"Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." 

Suddenly Elvina shivered a bit.

I frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Elvina furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to the side and then down.

I followed her gaze. "What? Are you okay?"

She remained unmoving for a few seconds until she slowly turned to look back at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then smirked. "I'm fine. Come on let's take a nap, I didn't sleep so well last night." 

She said and dragged me to the bed with her without waiting for a reply.

Once we were both laying down she pulled the blankets on top of us and stared a bit at the ceiling.

"You never told me the whole story. About Santos I mean".

Elvina suddenly became a bit uneasy. "Hey, turn on your side."

"What?" 

"I want to cuddle you." 

I think my eyes widened at that. I felt my whole face heating up.

I'm positive I look like a whole ass tomato right now. And I don't like tomatoes.

Elvina chuckled. "Well?" 

I turned to the side as asked, trying to avoid further embarassment. 

I felt her coming closer, her arm now wrapped around my waist.

I can feel her breathing silently against my neck and her body pushed warmly against my back. 

Her leg slid below my own and I think I'm flatlining cause I can't really breath.

I can't and my face is probably redder than the actual colour if that's even possible.

She said that we should take a nap but I suddenly don't feel like sleeping at all.

Maybe when my heart stops beating so fast.

Maybe.

♛


	21. Chapter 21

{tw:// suicidal thoughts/attempt.}  
[National Suicide Prevention Lifeline #: 1-800-273-8255]

♛♛♛

It is snowing outside.

I watched as the snow fell silently on the ground, painting it white.

Everything was white.

My hair had turned white.

My clothes...white.

The temperature is below zero.

It's approximately forty degrees below zero.

I'm freezing.

I'm freezing so much.

I'm freezing but I'm so warm.

It's the kind of warmth that feels like acid.

The kind of warmth that gives you intoxicating pain.

My skin is burning.

My limbs are on fire.

I don't think I can feel my fingers anymore.

I don't think I can feel my body anymore.

It hurts.

My snow-white lips are trembling.

I shouldn't have gone outside on a simple t-shirt and shorts.

I shouldn't have.

But I did.

It is rumoured that the heat can kill us.

The Inks.

Truth is, the cold consists of heavier bullets.

The cold can burn you alive.

But the heat can't freeze you.

"Canton, come inside. There's someone I want you to meet." 

My father's authoritative voice echoed through my head.

It felt distant.

Far away.

I took a deep breath.

And then exhaled.

Slowly.

I walked inside just as slowly.

Maybe my heart will stop beating in the process.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

It didn't.

I glanced at my father and then at the stranger that was standing in front of me.

I blinked.

"You could have walked faster." My father mumbled.

I heard it.

I always hear what he's trying to say under his breath.

Maybe he's not trying enough.

And if he saw the clothes I was wearing and my now blue skin, he didn't comment on it.

He never does.

I turned my attention to the stranger.

Confident.

The first thing I noticed.

"This man right here is now our greatest weapon."

The man is smirking at me.

My face is blank.

"Excellent scientist, immensely intelligent."

I shuddered.

"Creator of the human robots, while human himself..."

I gulped inaudibly.

"Meet Tristian Valder. Our newest investment." 

Tristian Valder kept that smirk on his face when he bowed to me.

"Greetings, your highness. What a pleasure to finally meet you" He said.

I couldn't not notice that strange glint on his eyes and how my heart skipped a beat after almost a century of inertia and dreams of eternal sleep.

I couldn't not notice how he kept talking but I couldn't hear anything he was saying.

I saw his lips moving.

I swear I did.

I blinked.

The man in front of me started getting blurry.

I blinked.

I realised I forgot his name.

I can't remember his name.

I blinked.

He's getting drenched in black blood.

His clothes.

His face.

His hair.

His body.

Black blood.

Black.

He is black and I'm white.

I blinked.

I can't see if his lips are moving anymore.

I blinked.

I can't see anything.

Why can't I see anything.

I tried to blink again.

I tried.

I tried but I collapsed.

ERROT

That library is slowly becoming my favourite place in the entire castle.

It's the warmest room in this damn fridge, even if it's still quite cold.

It holds all of their secrets.

All of the awful things that have happened in Ink Blood.

All of his past, the past that I know nothing about, is hidden between these walls.

Inside all those books.

I looked at Canton.

He didn't seem to notice at first.

He looks distracted.

"Yeah, no excuses today. Start." He dragged all of his words but remained cold.

I frowned. He looked feverish.

Extremely tired.

Too serene.

Like he was struggling to sit. 

Like he would collapse any minute now.

But the elves can't get sick.

My frown deepened.

He sighed slowly. "What?"

I realised I've been staring at him the whole time.

"Uh..sorry for the.. what you saw."

What am I even saying?

Why am I apologizing.

I guess I felt the need to do that, in a way.

It's the kind of feeling that you know you've messed up but the other person isn't punishing you, they just look disappointed in you. 

Which is very weird. Knowing him, I would have been slaughtered by now.

I figured he's not feeling himself today.

He took his time answering me. "Apologising? Where's the attitude." 

He looked like talking alone exhausted him.

"I guess I kind of know when to shut up sometimes."

Canton let out a small, inaudible scoff and it seemed like it took great effort to do that.

"Should I go get someone? Like a medic? Elvina?" 

I am happy I'm seeing him like this.

I am.

But if he dies in here, the only person they are gonna blame for his death is me. 

"You should search for notes and letters."

I noticed how sweaty he's becoming second by second.

How he's slightly trembling.

And then..it hit me.

My eyes widened.

"Hey... don't freak out but I think you've been poisoned... I'm gonna call Adan, okay? "

I searched for my phone messily, trying to find it mid panicking.

I found it the moment I heard him chuckling lowly, with extreme difficulty.

Chuckling.

My eyes widened more at that.

He's definitely poisoned.

Shit.

Shitshitshit.

I unlocked it and went through my contacts.

"Merlot."

"H-Hold on, I'm calling him" my voice broke a bit.

"Merlot" He repeated, his tone firmer this time.

I looked at him, the panic showing.

"I know I've been poisoned. I poisoned myself." He mumbled, still trembling a bit.

I froze. "What?" 

He took a breath, the action slow and difficult. "Mithridatism. Been doing that for years." 

"mith- what?" 

"Mith do what I asked you to do." He took another breath. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not dying today." His head is now laying gently on his arms against the desk, his eyes closed. 

I watched as he kept breathing heavily, his body trembling once in a while.

He's been poisoning his own self for years.

But if he's been doing that for so long, why does it still affects him so much?

I glanced at him with a frown on my face, the shock fading away.

That way, he won't be able to notice that I have no intention of searching for anything.

I redirected my attention at the bookshelf from last night.

I don't think I'm ready to see that picture again.

I decided to go for another book.

I grabbed a random one from the bottom shelf, searched for any hidden notes.

There weren't any.

I begun flipping through the pages.

Another picture.

Canton. 

He's still young.

And naked.

And tied to a wall.

His eyes are closed shut.

I brought the book closer to my face.

It seems that he's been crying.

I looked at the caption.

"Prince Canton, 10 years old, five seconds before his chest is burned with acid. (Punishment Nº 94) "

Acid?

Acid?!

My eyes snapped at the king.

How is he not dead already?

How did he even survive that?

At just ten years old.

Ten years old.

Ten years old and that was his 94th punishment. 

What could a ten year old possibly do to deserve 94 punishments and one of them so incredibly brutal.

Who even knows what the rest of them were?

My mind went to that picture from yesterday.

I never got to read the caption but I don't really have to.

I can imagine what was written underneath it.

My heart is pounding.

I glanced at this ten year old prince about to experience immense pain.

This helpless and hopeless little kid.

Tied down.

His eyes closed, waiting.

He had no other choice but to wait and endure.

I covered my mouth with my palm, too shocked to turn the page yet.

I turned to look at Canton, still astonished to say the least.

But his eyes are open and he's looking straight at me.

I flinched and dropped the book on the floor.

My lips parted but no sound came out of my mouth.

His gaze fell to the book.

I'm so lucky these days that it remained open at the same page I dropped it at.

His worn out eyes examined the picture for a few seconds and then he exhaled.

I finally got my body to work so I grabbed the book and placed it back. I took another one and pretended to inspect it. "There's nothing in those books, king Canton. I'll keep looking" 

I avoided his gaze at all costs.

"It was the acid, wasn't it?" He mumbled slowly, still sick from the poison.

I gulped. I remained silent. 

I just nodded without looking at him.

"Tomas.." he trailed. "I was taken to Tomas that night... Moccassin Blood" He kept muttering on his own pace.

I assume Tomas was Elian's father.  
I didn't question him.

My head was lowered down but I was listening closely. 

"It took weeks to heal me...the pain was.. excruciating." 

"It took weeks? Even for a healer?" I asked more to myself and briefly glanced at his face.

He nodded.

"You were only ten." It was then that I realised my fist was clenched.

I unclenched it.

"Didn't matter to my father." He said.

I almost gasped out loud. "Your father?"

He didn't say anything.

"Your father did this to you?" 

He nodded just once, his face strained by the poison but still cold enough.

No, I'm gonna stop. 

I need to stop.

I need to stop asking, he needs to stop talking. 

I can't hear it anymore.

Your father is supposed to be the person you run to when the world fucks you over.

Not the person you run from. 

He's supposed to protect you, to care for you.

Not torture you.

My father gave his life for me.

Canton's tried to take it away.

His own son.

"You should rest."

Canton took another deep breath. "Was that an order, love." He struggled to ask.

If he didn't look like death right now, I would have been scared.

But he is completely harmless.

"Assuming that it was, what will you do about it, your highness" 

I dared to smirk just a bit.

Canton closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Did you like the isolation room that much." He mumbled coolly and I forgot all about the empathy that I shouldn't have felt in the first place.

My smirk fell. "Good thing it wasn't an order then." I mumbled back.

ODA

Elvina woke up from her nap craving something with chocolate.

Literally. Those were her exact words. "I'm craving something with chocolate"

So now I'm supposed to go to the castle's kitchen to find 'something with chocolate'.

God knows where the castle's kitchen is.

I feel like I've been wandering around these halls for hours when it's only a few minutes.

Just I was about to curl into a ball and cry in hopes of someone helping me, a voice made me turn around.

"Lost?" 

"My god, yes I-" 

Why.

Why her.

"Oda, wasn't it?" Nerissa asked and crossed her arms against her chest.

I frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm literally a spy. Wasn't hard." 

"Right.. I'm busy, I should go." 

In which direction, I don't know.

"So you're Elvina's new toy?"

Toy.

"I'm a person, not a toy" I already dislike this woman.

"You're a sex slave, aren't you? Same thing." 

"Look, I don't have time for this."

She clicked her tongue. "They told you about me. Elvina's crazy ex girlfriend that betrayed the king and wants her brother destroyed? Is this what they keep spreading around?"

Elvina's what..

"Oh you didn't know?"

Did I really just say that out loud.

"Elvina and I were in a relationship for years. So in love. I don't think she ever got over me."

I don't know why but that girl's attitude is getting on my nerves.

I almost rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Nerissa, I'm just looking for the kitchen."  
I managed to say.

"Me? I'm not trying to do anything. I was just talking to you. But you know what they say. Whoever smelt it, dealt it." She smiled at me.

I clenched my fists. I turned my back on her and started walking away.

"Oda?"

I stopped. 

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"The kitchen is the other way." Her smile widened.

I turned to face her.

She stepped closer to me. "I would know. I lived here for years." 

And just like that, she left me all alone.

ELVINA

"She's gone. You can reveal yourself." 

The shadow on the floor suddenly took it's usual form. 

Santos was staring at me, his back leaning against the wall.

I smirked. "You almost scared me, before."

"Did you really think I would leave you without saying goodbye?"

"You never really left in the first place, did you?"

Santos' face remained unreadable as always.

"It was all Canton's idea. He doesn't trust Nerissa. He wants to see if she's still working under the Lytteltons and you know..." He trailed and looked at me.

"Cress." My jaw clenched.

Santos nodded. "I actually didn't know about the plan until I started packing. He wrote me a note. "

"Yeah, that's Canton for you. He probably wanted our reactions to be as real as possible."

"And he succeeded."

"Yup." I looked down.

"I'm gonna expose her, Elvina. You can count on me." He stated confidently.

"Never doubted you for a second, Sant." I smirked at him.

And this one time only, he gave me a fainted smirk back.

♛


	22. Chapter 22

"How long?"

Adan didn't reply. He was staring at his feet.

Tristian was staring ahead of him, at nothing in particular, his face serious.

I started rubbing at my forehead in frustration, my heartbeat deafening me.

"You can't even tell me that." I shook my head, my eyes burning from holding back the tears.

"I can explain." Adan mumbled.

"Explain what, Adan? That while I'm fighting for my life every month my best friend is screwing my fiancé? Yes. I would love for you to explain. Please, go ahead." I said calmly, feeling immensely heartbroken.

Adan run a hand through his hair while Tristian remained unmoving.

"Tristian.." I begged. 

He finally turned to look at me, expression unreadable.

A few tears started strolling down my cheeks. 

"Tell me I'm wrong. Please, love." My voice softly breaking.

Tristian just stared at me. No emotion on his face, whatsoever.

"You are destroyed, Canton. You can't be fixed. I certainly can't.. fix you. You're a mess. A mess that's gonna die anyway, whether you end up finally killing yourself or Alastair decides you're not worth the fight anymore. You can't and will never be the king Ink Blood needs. Your heart is too pure for this position and Alastair is aware of that. He just doesn't want to kill you yet, not because he cares about you but because he can't accept that his own son is a failure. His own blood. An error.   
An error to this society, to this dimension, to this throne. An experiment gone wrong."

He paused for only a second.

"I'm losing you. I've been losing you since the first day I met you. I don't want us to break up but I don't really see a future. Not unless you become a whole different person. You love people. You are always trying to help, care for them while I turn them into fucking robots. You are mentally damaged, miserable, in damn pieces. I can see you trying but you're not trying enough. The only way for you not to end up in a casket is to become what your poor father has been so desperately trying to turn you into the past ninety years. Stand up to him. Show him why his crown deserves to be on your head instead. And then, I'll be by your side. Always and forever. What I'm not gonna do, is sit here and apologize for fucking Adan because it's not my fault. It's entirely your fault because you never comply to what your father tells you. It's your fault for being tortured since you were a fucking baby, its your fault for now wanting to end it and it will all be your fault when they kill you. But its also up to you to fix it. To change it. So we can finally have our happy ending."

ERROT

I decided to do what I was assigned to do and come back for the books when he will be too busy to pay any attention to me.

Hopefully tomorrow.

I've finally found a meaning in my life. 

I can't help but be intrigued by his past, especially since I now know it was excessively brutal. 

I feel like I'm getting to know the person I see in front of me everyday. The person I live with. The person who's hurt a lot of people on all of his lives. 

It's been six hours since we last talked. 

Since that book.

I was ready to give up when a postcard fell from a book I was about to place back to the bookshelf. 

I frowned and picked it up.

Canton turned to look at me.

"Did you find anything" he was now back at his old, cold self.

"Yeah...I think? It's a postcard."

Canton grabbed it from my hands.

He examined it back and forth.

It was a picture from a couple somewhere..magical to say the least.

It looked like they were on an island, the sand and the sea water teal coloured. 

Teal Blood.

I looked at Canton who is examining the picture as if he just found an answer to a very hard question.

"Those are the Lyttletons?" 

He nodded and turned the postcard over to read the words written on the back.

To: HRH King Alastair  
From: King Arthur & Queen Cecilia Lyttleton.

Come and join us at Riverland when you're done with your son.

We'll be right here.

-A&C L.

"Is Alastair your dad's name?"

"Last name. He never used his first name so the Alastair line would always be remembered." Canton mumbled, his eyes still scanning the picture, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

I raised my eyebrows at that. "So your full name basically is Canton Alastair?" 

Canton paused, blinked at the picture and then turned to glance at me, his face blank.

I cleared my throat nervously, my eyes a bit wide. "Uh...I mean.. your ...uhm ..royal highness king Canton Alastair ...the.. great?" 

Canton kept looking at me like that, unmoving and now unblinking too.

I looked away. "I'll shut up now" I mumbled.

He redirected his attention to 'Riverland' apparently. 

He seemed skeptical, slightly confused.

"I need to show that to Elian." He muttered.

"Is there a possibility for the Lytteltons to be there right now?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." He said and looked at me. "We're going to Moccasin Blood". 

We.

Hooray.

I nodded at him.

He kept looking at me. "Apparently making out with my staff isn't the only thing you're qualified to do." 

And with that, he started walking out of the library, postcard in hand.

You're welcome, king Canton.

♛♛♛

"So we basically came here, uninvited, and what? Are we gonna ring the bell or something and say 'surprise' at 9 p.m.? This is not even Elian's palace." 

Canton looked at me indifferently and without breaking the eye contact, he rung the bell.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a shirtless Elian, his golden hair wet.

Elian looked shocked at first but then he grinned widely.

"Surprise." Canton said monotonously.

He pushed Elian aside and walked inside this small house.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and awkwardly waited for Elian to let me in, unlike some people in here.

Elian shook his head amused and took a step to the side. "Come on in, handsome."

I walked inside and went to stand next to Canton who was now playing with a tiny angel statue he found at the table in front of the fireplace.

Five year old.

Elian closed the door and looked at us, the grin never leaving his face.  
"King Canton, Errot. Where do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I want a favour." 

"Of course you do. Let me put a shirt on first."

"No need to." Canton placed the statue back to its place. "Make my life easier would you? Shirts always get in the way of your price." He said casually.

Elian grinned wider at that and then pointed at me with his head.

"Oh, the kid? He'll wait patiently until we're done."

My eyes widened at that.

"In here?" Elian and I said simultaneously.

Canton raised an eyebrow and looked at both of us but his cold stare got fixed on me. "You don't mind having an audience, do you, Elian?" 

I gulped, my eyes still slightly widened.

"I mean.." Elian trailed.

"Good, it's settled then. And Merlot here can watch and imagine it's Adan and him. Maybe have a bit of fun with himself, too." He said and looked at me, his eyes unreadable.

I frowned at him, his obsession with us getting a bit out of hand now.

Elian looked confused. "Wait, what? Adan and Er-"

"Now, what do you want to do first?" Canton finally tore his gaze away from me.

"Canton I-" Elian looks a bit startled but still amused.

"Yeah, you're right. The favour will take way more time anyway" Canton walked to him and pressed his lips against Elian's.

I blinked at what I was seeing, feeling unable to look away.

I was standing frozen dead on my spot, not knowing what to do with myself.

Elian immediately started kissing back, his hands at the back of Canton's hair, careful not to drop the king's crown, his own already off because of the shower he took before we came in barging into his door.

Canton raised Elian up with ease and placed him down at the table, kicking all the items off in the process.

I covered my mouth with my hand and took a few steps back, not being able to believe two kings are having sex right before my own eyes. 

Elian went to take Canton's shirt off but Canton grabbed at his hand and pulled a bit away. 

"Forgot, sorry." Elian mumbled breathlessly and reconnected their lips.

Is he really having sex with his shirt on? 

I might not know a lot things about it but one thing I know for sure is that every person included is naked.

Elian moved his hands to Canton's pants at the same time Canton started unbottoning Elian's, neither of them breaking the kiss.

I looked away abruptly, feeling a bit heated up. 

They are really doing it with me present.

No shame. 

Literally no shame.

The moment I turned to look back at them, Canton thrusted inside Elian, a moan escaping both of their mouths with the difference that Elian was looking at Canton while Canton was staring directly at me. 

♛♛♛

"I'm sure I've heard about this place before." Elian said while biting his bottom lip in thought.

We were currently at the main Moccasin Blood Library and Elian was trying to remember anything about this mysterious island from the postcard.

Canton was pacing back and forth in the library, his body and movements tensed, making him look somewhat anxious.

His face on the other hand was as emotionless as ever. I've noticed that his body always betrays his feelings when his expressions won't.

Elian kept muttering the word 'Riverland' while searching through his numerous books.

"Stressed?" I asked.

Canton snapped his head at me, a bit of shock quickly getting replaced by his usual nothingness again.  
"Excuse me?"

"You look stressed. What happens if you find them? Will you kill them?"

"That's for me to know, Merlot." He said coolly.

"What's so important about them anyway? Why do you want to find them so bad? They've been missing for a thousand years now."

I said trying not to reveal any information I wouldn't have known if I hadn't eavesdropped on him.

Canton looked away from me and proceeded on pacing around the room. "I need to get rid of a few curses." Brief pause "and take revenge" he mumbled and I frowned.

Curses?

I'm dumbfounded.

"Curses as in plural?"

Canton clicked his tongue. "We usually put an 's' at the end of a word when we want to talk in plural, you uneducated creature." Cold again.

I rolled my eyes at him.

I remember him talking about being cursed the day I got tortured by Santos.

He said he got cursed by a 'very powerful creature.' 

A very powerful creature.

Not two.

"But-"

"Found it." Elian said.

Canton froze for a second and then walked rather hurriedly to Elian and the book he was holding.

I also approached them.

"Look at this. Riverland. The real name of the island is Blaindows Isle. It is an undercover island used by the Originals to just take a break and relax, away from the public eye. It is located at Teal Blood but we don't have any other information about the location." Elian looked at Canton. "It says only the original families know about this place but I don't think our parents ever told us about it." 

Canton looked troubled, his eyebrows slightly furrowed while staring at the book.

"On the other hand, I believe the Lyttelton kids know about it. And if their parents are in there indeed, hiding all those years, I'm sure they won't utter a word. Especially to you."

Canton tore his eyes away from the book, his jaw clenched. "There must be another way. I'm sure my father has told me about it. The name sounds extremely familiar."

Elian closed the book. "I'll keep searching. If you remember anything just give me a call. " he paused. "Or, you know, come by again." He grinned at Canton.

Canton nodded absentmindedly. 

I watched as he was slowly getting lost in his thoughts and thought of how his head is probably a very dark place to be.

♛


	23. Chapter 23

[Bring Me To Life- by Evanescence(low volume)]

"full name."

"Canton Severin Alastair" 

"Age?"

"Ninety eight."

"Occupation."

"Prince of Ink Blood and the heir of the throne."

Tristian and king Alastair shared a knowing look while the rest of the team were writing down the answers and the reactions.

"Who is this?" Tristian asked Canton and pointed at king Alastair.

Canton briefly glanced at his father. "The king of Ink Blood" His face was blank.

"What do you do when a human appears in front of you?"

"I kill it." Canton replied coolly.

Both Tristian and the king grinned in satisfaction.

"But what if they're innocent?" Tristian pushed.

"No human is innocent." 

"Do you think they all deserve to die?"

"Yes, sir" 

"What about the Inks that defy you?"

"Killed." 

"Why?"

"Nobody defies the prince."

"Won't you feel guilty?"

Canton was silent for a few seconds. He looked like he was processing Tristian's words. "I do not recognize this word." 

"Who are these people?" Tristian asked and showed him a picture of his mother and siblings.

Canton stared at the picture unmoving and expressionless. "Family" he paused for only a second making everyone hold their breaths. "Of slaves."

Tristian exhaled inaudibly while king Alastair chuckled lowly.

"Finally, who am I?"

Canton fixed his gaze on Tristian, his eyes emptier than ever. 

Tristian was staring back at him, his expression intense, eager. 

"A scientist." 

Tristian kept looking at the prince, his eyes never leaving Canton's.

"Good job, Valder. Leave me alone with my son, now." 

Tristian nodded and bowed his head at the king. "Your highness." 

He glanced at a numb Canton one last time before he and his team walked out of the laboratory.

King Alastair was staring at Canton with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Now." He said and grabbed at Canton's chin. "I can proudly claim you as my son."

Canton kept looking at his father with a stone cold expression. "Yes, sir."

"You're everything I ever wanted you to be."

"Yes, sir."

"You made my life really hard, Canton. I was actually about to kill you." He started caressing his cheek. "Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"No, sir." Canton said.

"Tell me, son. What does 'love' mean?"

"I do not recognize this word."

Alastair's smirk widened. In fact, it widened so much his cheeks hurt.

"The biggest and hardest part of the procedure is over. We'll run some tests on you the days that follow, make sure you work perfectly fine. After that, Tristian and the rest of the team will deal with your body parts. Arms, legs, all metal. "

"Yes, sir."

Alastair continued. "This will make you way stronger. You'll have weapons in your hands. All kinds of weapons. Name it and it will be on you. Your legs.. you'll be able to run so fast. No bullet will have the power to pierce into your skin, anymore." He patted Canton's head.  
"Do you even realise how big the power of science is? How big your power is."

"No, sir." Canton kept being blank and unmoving.

"Hn." Alastair kept admiring Canton in silence.

A few minutes passed by like that.

"You finally shut up and obeyed." He scoffed. "Who would have thought." His amusement could be heard clearly.

Canton was looking at him unblinking.

"I won't be here tomorrow but I'll return for the tests."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go visit some friends at the Blaindows Isle. It's an island created specifically for the original families. Nobody should know about this except from me, you and the rest of the originals. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Alastair grinned and continued. "We'll go together one day. Once you are completely fixed. " He tapped at his shoulder. "You and me, we'll make one hell of a team. Remember my words." 

Canton remained silent.

Alastair pulled Canton into a tight hug. "I'm so fucking proud of you." 

Canton didn't even move a finger. He looked like a frozen statue.

"What's that."

Alastair pulled away. "Don't let anyone else do that to you. Okay? Consider it an attack from now on and act accordingly."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll be back soon." Alastair said and walked towards the wall at the back and stood before it. He pressed his palm at a 'hand recognition machine' and a portal opened.

A voice could suddenly be heard.   
"Confirmed access. Riverland, Teal Blood."

And then, king Alastair was gone.

He left Canton all alone inside the lab.

Canton kept staring at nothing in particular, his eyes still unblinking, his face still blank.

He kept doing that for ten whole minutes.

He wasn't moving, his body frozen.

Until Tristian walked in again.

He looked at Canton, wrote something down his paper and never questioned Alastair's absence.

He approached Canton, his expression unreadable.

He looked right into his glassy eyes.

"Canton."

"Sir." Canton replied dryly.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't, sir." 

"I know you're in there, damn it." Tristian examined Canton closely. "It must have worked. Tell me it worked." He mumbled.

"I do not understand." his tone almost mechanical.

"If it worked, it means that your inner self can hear me. It means that I didn't destroy your brain completely. You're just trapped there. No? "

"I do not understand." Canton repeated.

"Give me a sign, come on. If you can actually hear me, blink."

Canton blinked.  
"I do not recognize this word."

Tristian smirked. "I know you don't. But Canton does." 

"I do not understand." 

"I will bring you back to life. There is a possibility you might never be the same again but you will be better. Perfect, even. Conscious but murderous. Conscious but not an error anymore. You'll be everything I'll ever need." His smirk widened. "So, I promise you that I will bring you back to life. Back to me." Brief pause. "I will wake you up, baby. Trust me." Tristian cupped Canton's hand with his own.

"I do not understand."

Tristian gave him a fainted side smile. "You will."

ERROT

It's currently 12 a.m. and we just walked inside our room.

Canton grabbed one of his bottles and hopped on his usual couch.

I looked at him.

He opened the bourbon, took a few sips and then glanced at me.

"I don't need you, go to sleep."

"And you will stay here, drinking your life away until the sun comes up?"

"You got it, love." He kept drinking as if to prove my words. "You care?"

"Won't you sleep?"

"No." Canton replied simply.

"Are the nightmares so bad you-"

"They're not nightmares." Canton interrupted coldly.

I feel taken aback.

"Oh." I blinked at him. "What is it then?"

Canton sighed.

He took a very big sip of his bourbon and looked at me.

"It's one of the curses." Canton started. 

I realised he needs his time to form his thoughts into words so I didn't interrupt him. 

"Whenever I fall into a state of sleep or unconsciousness, my father is able to invade me and make me..." he paused, his head lowered. He took a deep breath. "Make me feel things. Like they're happening in reality. Like...he's there. In flesh again." 

I gulped and looked down, my mind getting filled with those horrible pictures and the unknown nature of the rest of the ninety three tortures. 

I don't even wanna know how many more he had to endure until his father passed away.

His father died but he's still alive, tormenting him every single time he falls asleep. 

He's been getting tortured for one thousand ninety nine years non-stop.

He can't even find peace in the most peaceful part of the day.

My heart is suddenly heavy.

"Can't those curses break, somehow?" 

Canton snickered. "That's what I'm trying to do, dumbass. Why do you think I've been dying to find the Lyttletons? Definitely not to have a heartfelt reunion." He mumbled the last sentence.

I frowned. "Why the Lyttletons? I mean, wasn't your father that cursed you? Didn't he die?"

"When an Ink dies, the curses go with them. But my dad...he had a few enemies. And by few, I mean almost the entirety of Ink Blood. So, in order to keep himself safe and his immortality going, he casted a spell. Dark magic. He connected himself with the Lytteltons, in a way that if something happened to him, their strength would merge and it would make it very hard to kill him. If one of them died, parts of the soul and power of that person would transfer to the others. That means that not only his curses basically managed to live on through the Lytteltons but it turned them into semi freaks. Basically, they are now two immensely powerful, half brain dead pieces of shit that hold my own sanity and freedom into their filthy sinful hands." Canton ended his speech with a tight grip around the bottle, his face dark and cold.

I keep telling myself that I shouldn't feel bad.

That he has killed and tortured more people that I could ever count.

That he tortured me too. 

That I became his slave.

His slave for life.

So, I shouldn't feel bad.

He could always choose not to be an asshole but he still is.

Nobody is forcing him to be a wicked criminal.

Canton had drunk half the bottle by the time I zoned back to reality, my jaw clenched.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why do I suddenly talk so much? It's probably the alcohol. Makes me a talking extroverted machine and such. Now that's a nightmare"

I shook my head. "No, why do you insist on being so cruel when you've been through so much in your life yourself." I frowned, feeling slightly upset.

Canton looked at me. He was being indifferent, his expression giving nothing away.  
"You think I'm such a heartless monster, don't you?" 

"Answering a question with a misleading question so you don't have to tell the truth? Lesson number one on 'how to be a convincing Ink'. Won't work on me."

Canton kept staring at me until he smirked. 

He, then, immediately looked away and covered his amused expression with a sip.

"My god, Merlot you're gonna drive me crazy. Such a piece of work." He mumbled.

"Thought you were already crazy?" I dared to ask.

He smirked again. "Do you feel entitled to say whatever you want to me now that you know..stuff?"

I shrugged. "I guess I always felt a bit comfortable like that." 

Canton raised an eyebrow at me. "You did?" 

I did. Until he looked at me.

Now, I certainly don't.

I looked away.

"I did." I mumbled.

Silence.

"I'll keep being horrible." He paused. "To you, to everyone."

"You don't have to be."

Canton scoffed and kept drinking.  
"You don't understand." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Help me understand, then."

Canton suddenly got up from the couch and got dangerously close to me.  
His eyes glued on mine.  
"You are just my slave, Merlot. Stop acting like you're something more than that. Do what I ordered you to do and go to sleep before I decide you'll be more useful awake."

I didn't look away from him. "Fine." 

I held his gaze for a few more seconds before I turned around and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me.

ELVINA

"And you stayed with her for years?"

"It was just twenty years but still. Wasted down the drain." I said while taking another bite from one of the numerous chocolate breads I got.

"Just twenty years? Just?"

"Yup." I said while covering my mouth with my hand. I swallowed. "I know it sounds a lot to mortals".

"You think?" Oda chuckled, still quite shocked.

"I literally thought I was gonna spend eternity with that girl. Had plans for us. But no, screwing up Elvina's dreams cheeeck." I took another bite.

"What really happened?" Oda asked, her curiousity extremely obvious.

"That little two faced cheating wh-woman...was fucking Cress."

Oda's eyes widened.

I nodded. "Exactly. And she also went against Canton, working for the Lyttletons. Bet she still is."

Suddenly a frustrated looking Canton burst inside the room.

Speak of the devil and he might show up at your door.

Seriously.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

He glanced at Oda, hurriedly. "Out, Orla." 

Oda frowned and got up from our bed. "It's Oda, your highness." She mumbled but Canton didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy freaking out.

She was out of the room in seconds.

"What did Errot do?" I grinned at him.

"Can you believe the nerve? Can you believe it, El. The audacity."

Canton started pacing around the room.

"Bread?" I asked and extented a slice at him.

Canton came at an abrupt stop and eyed the food I was offering him. 

He grabbed it out of my hand and took a bite. He continued pacing around. "The last few days he acts all weird. He's all about having conversations and-- is that chocolate?"

"Mmhm." My grin got wider at that.

Canton took another bite and kept talking. "And like asking me things without really hating on me. Or being bitter. Or angry. Or anything. And I keep answering him cause I can't help it, alright? I can't and I don't know what's going on, he shouldn't have been like that. Did I mention he's seeing Adan? Adan. Fucking Adan. Last thing I know, he will finish what Tristian couldn't do and turn the rest of me into a robot." His eyes then widened. "Do you think that was the reason he showed up? Elian said he was monitoring his life from the start, maybe he is some kind of evil scientific experiment Tristian made to--"

"Cant." I tried, way too amused by the situation.

"To come and make me fall in love again so he can have me however he wants me. I mean, he is capable of that, no? But I can't- he seems way too good to be the experiment of a mad scientist. He cares about people, he cares- did you see his face when I killed those Merlots? I was one hundred percent sure I wouldn't stand a chance after--"

"Canton Severin Alastair." I raised my voice at him.

He snapped his eyes at me. "What??"

"Take a deep breath. Come on." 

Canton took a deep breath. And then took another bite. "I'm not sure why you want me to take a deep breath, I'm perfectly calm and- damn, this is way too good. Where did you find it? Did Oprah make it?"

I finally gave in and laughed out loud. "Who is Oprah??"

Canton frowned and pointed at the door with his bread. "That blonde. Or is it Octavia? Olga."

"Oda. It's Oda. It's not even a difficult name. Yours is way more complex." I smirked at him.

"Do I look like I care right now? Errot is losing it, he's losing it and I don't know what to do." 

"Maybe you're just growing on him. Did he by any chance learn anything about your past? It tends to make people pity you. And then you unconsciously go back to your soft self because you know they have now blown your cover up and there's not really a reason to play tough anymore and boom."

"I'm not sof-"

"Want examples?"

Canton went to talk but closed his mouth. He opened it again. "This is not what's happening with Errot. He's an experiment. He will make me fall in love and then betray me. Break my heart. Marry Adan or something. Turn me into a complete piece of metal. And then he'll... leave. He will leave me."

My face turned serious at that. "Ca-"

"I'm already-- I'm- I won't take it. I can't do this twice, okay?" He said and accidentally lost grip of the bread and got his palm covered with chocolate when he tried to save it from falling down. He looked at his hand and decided to drop it anyway. "Fuck your bread." He mumbled. "See now how everything good in life abandons you?" He pointed at the bread on the floor. "It tried to leave and when I saved it, it got me all dirty. It did that so I would be forced to let it go. I treated it very good but he chose the floor instead."

"Are you drunk again?" I casually asked him.

Canton blinked at me."Focus on the bread story, El."

"Maybe it chose the floor because it knows that you deserve something better than what it could offer you. You definitely don't deserve a piece of bread that did you dirty when you gave all your love to it." 

Canton remained silent.

"You also don't deserve a bread that turns you into a fucking robot. I know you love it but you-"

"Hey." He suddenly said, his eyes widening.

"You old grandpa, don't interrupt me when I'm trynna knock some sense into your-"

"Shit-"

I sighed. "What is it?"

Canton came and sat on the bed next to me. "Alastair has talked to me about Riverland."

"Riverland?"

"Riverland. He..." Canton furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "When Tristian modified my brain. He talked to me about that island." His eyes kept being widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elvina, I...I think I know where to find it."

♛


	24. Chapter 24

{tw://self-harm}

"Cant, I'm scared" Elle whispered.

"I know, love" Canton said and caressed her head comfortingly. 

"I'm also scared! " Res exclaimed.

Canton exhaled and run a frustrated hand through his hair. "Hey, come here. Both of you" He opened his arms and waited for the kids to crawl inside them. 

When they did, Canton wrapped his arms around his siblings tightly.  
"I'll do everything in my power to protect you, okay?"

"they're gonna kill you too" Elle cried.

Canton pressed his lips into a thin line and stayed silent. He wanted nothing more than to comfort those two little innocent kids he loved so and assure them that everything was going to be fine but unfortunately, Inks don't have the ability to lie.

"What happens when you die? Do you get born again? Mom used to say your actions from this life define your next. Is this true?" Res' little voice echoed throughout the room.

"I don't know, kiddo" worry was evident on Canton's tone.

"that means we are gonna turn into something bad" Elle mumbled.

Canton frowned "Why bad?"

"Because we aren't good people in this life"

"What are you talking about? You are the greatest and sweetest siblings I could ever ask for".

"But we are getting punished. That means we are naughty".

"You are getting punished because dad is a sadistic fuck".  
Canton clenched his jaw, his face darkening.

"Cant?" Res asked after a little while.

"Yes, love?"

"What does 'fuck' mean?" he questioned innocently.

Canton's eyes widened in horror. "If you love me as much as you claim you do, you will never tell him I called him that".

"Kay but what does it mean though?" Res frowned.

"We usually use this word when something...bad happens?".

"There you are, cute creatures. And Canton" Elvina grinned and closed the door behind her.

"Elvina!" Both kids yelled out and run into Elvina's arms.

Canton rolled his eyes, his face turning into it's usual coldness when the kids weren't looking.

"Oh wow, thank you guys I can feel the love". Canton said ironically.

Elle pulled away from Elvina and turned to look at Canton.

Canton immediately gave her a warm smile, indicating that he was just joking.

Elle started running towards Canton again when she tripped and stumbled a bit forwards. "Fuck!"

Canton's and Elvina's eyes widened.

Elvina was the one that spoke first "Gabrielle Alastair! Who taught you this inappropriate word?"

Elle smirked and pointed at Canton "Big bro".

Canton's eyes widened more at that. "You little snich!"

Elle and Res laughed outloud.

"Canton, what have I told you about teaching kids bad words?" Elvina said and crossed her arms against her chest.

"In my defence, I was describing their dad".

"It's your dad too" Res frowned.

"Sadly" Canton sighed.

Elvina and the kids laid on the bed, Canton and her on the sides and the kids in the middle.

"Where's Tristian?" Elvina asked.

"Yeah, where is he? We missed him" Res said.

"Well, he's...not here..." 

"Cant-" Elvina started.

"I know" Canton said.

ERROT

"Got your text. What are you doing here?" Adan hopped inside the castle's main kitchen and hugged me from behind.

I jumped a little bit on his arms and then relaxed when I heard his voice.

I smirked "next time make your presence known before you touch someone. Tends to scare people."

"Yeah, happy to see you too, babe." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I placed the bowl on the counter and turned around to face him. "Haven't seen you in a while." 

"Well, not my fault. You were busy."

I scoffed. "Are you putting the blame on me?"

"No, relax. Whatcha doing." Adan said and pointed at the bowl with his eyes.   
"Awe, you didn't have to cook for mee."  
He grinned and took the bowl on his hands.

"Hey, if you spill the freaking chicken soup, I'll force you to make a new one".

Adan laughed. "Why did you make a chicken soup?"

"Ask cotton candy" I said mockingly.

He frowned. "Did he ask you to cook for him?"

"Yeah, took me almost two hours too. He wanted a specific kind of rice and the chicken cooked in a specific kind of way." I paused. "Do I even look like I can cook anything?" 

"Definetely not. He knows that. That's why he sent you to cook."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"He obviously did that on purpose. Cotton candy has his own chef. Who actually knows how to cook and professionally at that."

My frowned deepened. "He must have wanted to stay alone."

"And for quite a while too. Maybe he's planning your death." Adan grinned.

I scoffed amused now "there's no way he would ever kill me"

Adan raised an eyebrow at me, playfully. "Oh so now you aren't scared anymore?"

"Are we gonna keep talking about him or will you kiss me?"

Adan smirked and leaned in, his hands placed at either side of me against the countertop, trapping me.

I kissed him back hungrily, feeling my hormones hit red.

I trailed my hand down his pants and started teasing him a bit.

Adan pulled a bit back and moaned against my lips. "Do it, Errot" he whispered.

I can feel my cheeks heating up a bit.  
The lust I feel right now could make me move mountains in order to have a tiny bit of action.

But I can't.

I pulled my hand away. "The soup is gonna get cold and Canton will hung me upside down."

Adan closed his eyes and sighed, his forehead placed against mine.

He took a step back. "Wow, first making me horny and then leaving me? Appreciate it, babe." 

"Sorry, I have a king to please" I turned to grab the soup.

"Okay this sounded wrong and I'm now jealous." Adan grinned. "Hey, hope you're not cheating on me with him." He frowned.

I chuckled. "I mean, I could and you wouldn't even know about it" I said trying to get to him.

Adan suddenly frowned. "Thought you didn't like murderers and people that, you know, treat you like you're their toy." 

I copied his frown. "I was just messing with you. What's up with that reaction?"

Adan rolled his eyes and then his smirk returned. "You got me for a second there. Anyways." He gave me a quick peck. "See you around, busy boy." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

The frown didn't leave my face.

♛♛♛

I shouldn't have walked inside his room without knocking at the door first.

I knew that.

I wish I hadn't.

I wish I had stayed with Adan a little longer.

I wish...

But wishes do not work like that.

I gasped.

It was the only thing I could do.

The bowl slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

The soup burned my legs but I didn't mind.

I didn't mind cause my eyes were focused on him.

On his bare, full of scars and burns, chest.

On his arms.

The kind of arms you would see in a robot.

Not an Ink.

My eyes fell back on his chest.

I thought my body was bruised, damaged.

I was completely and utterly wrong.

I couldn't help but notice a bit of blood running down his abs and a piece of rag on his hand, covered in blood.

Black blood.

He's bleeding black.

I blinked.

I didn't realise my hand was placed on my mouth gently, trying to cover up my shock.

"Get out." He ordered. 

His voice stern.

Dark.

Low.

And a bit unsteady, quivery.

He sounds like he's in pain.

I also didn't realise when I covered the distance between us.

How my hand trembled its way towards his scars.

I almost touched him when he grabbed my hand with force, his gaze threatening.   
"Don't you dare, Merlot."

I met his glassy green eyes. 

"You're..-bleeding." I managed to say through the immense shock.

And you're hurting me. 

That, I didn't say. I didn't say it cause it felt irrelevant.

He must have figured that his grip on me is too strong.

He pulled his hand away.

His metallic hand.

"No shit, Sherlock." He mumbled and looked away. "Better believe you're cleaning up the soup off my floor."  
He said and carefully took a seat on his bed, covering his fresh wound with the rag.

"What happened to you...did someone hurt you? Where are the guards?" I asked still dumbfounded.

"Yes. Someone did hurt me. And I don't need guards to deal with him." Canton muttered the last sentence.

My eyes widened a tiny bit. "Who is he? Should I call- why don't you need your guards?" 

Canton sighed and then flinched. He paused to take a brief breath "have you ever heard the phrase my worst enemy is myself?"

"You..." My lips parted. "You did this to yourself?" 

Pain makes you feel things. 

It makes you stronger.

Pain means that you're alive. 

Appreciate it.

Canton looked away and I run a hand through my hair, his words playing over and over in my head.

Pain means that you're alive.

I clenched my fist and gave him a hard stare.

"Are you under this ridiculous impression that this will fix anything? That it will fix your broken heart? Cause I'm telling you now, it won't. Hurting your own self will only lead to your downfall sooner. Why add scars to an already scarred soul. Let yourself heal. Don't traumatise it more. Haven't you finally had enough?" 

I'm quite aware I just raised my voice at him but this is the least of my concerns right now.

I don't understand why I got so upset but I'm literally in flames.

I'm pretty sure my whole face is red and it's definitely not from embarassment.

I stared at him intensely.

My eyes never leaving his.

I heard it then.

I heard the glass of his eyes crack.

The glass that was doing its best to protect its king.

That stood guard day and night, not letting anyone or anything destroy it.

The sound was loud and clear.

It kept echoing in my head.

It made so much noise, the world turned mute around me.

I saw it, too.

The cold green I once feared, now moist. 

Humane.

He screamed human even though he was a robot.

An Ink.

He screamed human as the green now got watery. 

"Errot." He said. 

I don't know why I'm frozen.

"Bring me some bandages from the bathroom." 

He spoke so lowly, it was almost impossible to hear it.

It was like a barely audible whisper.

I forced myself to move.

To turn my back on him.

I walked to the bathroom and found a first aid kit laying on the corner.

Like it's regularly needed.

I shuddered.

I picked it up and went back inside.

I placed it next to him on the bed and opened it.

When I looked back at his eyes, they weren't watery anymore.

No traces of newly formed tears.

Tears that never escaped.

It made me wonder how many times he had to hide them away.

How many times he had to bury his hurt because of his position.

His reputation.

Because after everything, monsters have feelings too.

"Should I..." I trailed and pointed at the kit.

Canton shrugged, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze focused on nothing.

I opened it and looked at him.  
"I should disinfect it first." 

Canton stayed unmoving.

I grabbed the disinfectant and looked at him. 

I took a brief breath and started spraying at his wound.

Canton flinched hard but didn't make any sound.

"Sorry." I mumbled and grabbed the bandages.

I started wrapping it around his stomach, gently.

Once I was finished, I took a step back and looked at what I had done.

Feeling satisfied with the result, I glanced back at him.

"I'm ready." 

Canton nodded, his gaze dark. 

He was still looking away from me. 

"I didn't always have..robotic parts" He broke his silence.

"What?" I whispered, a bit shocked he brought that up himself.

"They wanted to turn me into a robot."

I decided not to speak.

I looked down as well.

"I was supposed to be completely brain-dead. I wasn't meant to have.. feelings, conscience..." He took a second to scoff humorlessly. "As you might have noticed I'm struggling with those." 

I started biting at my bottom lip, afraid that if I started talking he would regret ever saying anything to me.

I let him continue.

"I managed to win them back the first time. I did. I still had murder on my mind. My hands were forced. To kill, to hurt people. Of all kinds. Whether they were mortals, Inks, Moccasins...Teals. To be cruel, to watch people suffer. I longed for that. But I knew what I was doing. I was myself but not really. I felt awful, guilty. My heart was crashed cause I wasn't that person."

He paused, his head still lowered. "I begged and I cried and I shouted but it wouldn't go away..until it did. I fixed it. I turned back to my old self. They said it was almost impossible but I guess my heart wouldn't take it."

He paused again. He looked to be in thought. Like he was reminiscing. "But my happiness was short-lived. Curses are like spells. Powerful, dark. They can ruin your life. He knew I wasn't the robot he wanted me to be anymore. He knew I managed to surpass even the power of science, as he used to call it. The power of science..not the power of magic. So when he was finally going down, he chose to drag me along with him. Like he always did. So, he put me in his grave. And cursed me. He cursed me to turn back to the way I was after the operation. To turn back to that robot. To the robot that understood what was going on, that had feelings, that cared. He could easily curse me to lose it completely. But he didn't. He wanted to know that I would suffer with the suffering I would cause to the others. He wanted to know that even if he didn't manage to make me like him, he at least ended up destroying me. And that was comfort to his death. He uttered those venomous words like he was wishing me all the best." 

His jaw was now clenched. 

My heart too.

And he continued. He continued even when I mentally begged him not to.

I didn't like what was happening.

I was so comfortably living in a lie.

I hate him.

I hate him so much for destroying the only reason why I hate him.

I don't want to stand in front of him and feel nothing else but hate, anger.

But the only hate and anger I feel right now is not towards him. 

"That was the second curse. My father cursed me three times that night. Three times."

I took a very deep breath, feeling my lungs a bit heavy. "What was the third curse?"

Canton turned to finally look at me, his eyes not glassy anymore. 

They weren't glassy.

They were something far worse.

They were broken. 

Tired.

Vulnerable.

They looked so old. Like they were dying.

Like they've died a million times before.

Like the glass was just keeping them young.

They looked like they've seen a lot.

They probably have.

"Go bring me something else to eat, Merlot. You've wasted my food." He said but he didn't sound angry.

He sounded defeated.

I didn't get mad at him. 

I couldn't.

I turned around and walked to the door. 

I mentally laughed at myself for having my heart shattered by the one person I wanted to kill most in the world.

Funny how life keeps surprising you in the most odd ways.

Funny how I walked inside the room hating him but I'm walking out fighting with everything I have to keep feeling that way.

♛♛♛

"Santos." Canton said and slowly walked to his couch. 

He laid down, his gaze meeting the ceiling.

Santos immediately revealed himself and looked at Canton, worry making his heart beat faster.

He bowed to him in a rush. "Your highness, we need to talk."

♛


	25. Chapter 25

{Train Wreck- James Arthur}

{⚠️Heavy Flashback}

CANTON

I took a deep breath.

And another.

And another.

They don't seem to be enough.

My throat is dry.

My lungs are dry.

My chest is heavy.

My body is heavy.

My eyes are wide open.

She's screaming.

She's screaming my name.

I think I responded to her.

I told her that I'm fine.

That it's fine.

That everything is going to be okay.

She didn't seem to hear me.

She kept screaming my name.

Tears are falling on my chest.

So many tears.

They are washing away all the black.

I looked at her.

I'm fine.

I repeated.

Please stop screaming.

Stop screaming.

Stop.

Please.

The black that was vanished was quickly replaced.

I took another breath.

It's too loud.

Everything is so loud.

She yelled my name again.

Why is she yelling my name.

Why is she-

Silence.

Nobody is screaming anymore.

Peace.

I can finally get some peace.

All I ever wanted was peace.

Quiet.

Nobody is talking.

Nothing is moving.

I'm finally free.

I'm free.

I'm..

Scared.

I want to cry.

I can't cry.

"Canton."

She didn't scream this time.

Her voice was serene at last.

Serene.

Serene but quivery.

It sounded like she was sobbing.

She's sobbing.

Her tears are burning my skin.

Elvina, I said.

"Wake up, please"

I'm awake, I said.

"I can't afford to lose you.. I can't-"

You will not lose me, I said.

"I love you so much, please wake up for me. Wake up!"

She screamed again.

I'm awake. 

I love you, too.

I'm awake, I said.

I love you too, I said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you the way you always did."

Serene again.

Stop crying, I said.

"I'm so sorry for not being there for you enough."

Stop crying, I said.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all this"

Please, stop crying.

"Hold on, big bro." Her voice broke.

I kept staring at her.

"Hold on for me."

She took my hand on hers and held tight.

Please, I begged.

"Tomas is coming. You'll be okay and we'll take revenge."

Tomas is coming.

I'll be okay.

Revenge.

"I know you can hear me. I know, I know, I- don't go. Don't let me go."

Please. 

I didn't remove my gaze from her.

For some reason, I couldn't.

"Mom, do it for mom.." she whispered, through the sobs.

I'm exhausted.

"Elle, Res...they need you."

I'm so exhausted.

"I need you.." 

I'm incredibly exhausted.

I took another breath.

And another.

And another.

Until I went numb.

I went numb.

And I realised, a bit too late, that my eyes weren't even open after all.

♛♛♛

"Get up, we are going to Riverland." Canton said while bursting inside Elvina's room.

"What? What are you talking about? First of all lower your voice down, Oda is in the shower." Her voice almost above a whisper.

"I said we are going to Riverland now. We kill the Lyttletons and then return to the castle." Canton said as a matter of fact, his voice same as before.

"Canton, we can't just go there. We talked about this yesterday, we need a plan." Elvina tried to reason him.

"Yesterday we didn't know that Nerissa was eavesdropping on us. If she still keeps contact with them, chances are that they will be getting away from this damn island soon. We need to find them before they escape." 

"Eavesdrop-" she shook her head "if we go there now, they will kill us. Try to take a deep breath and think logically."

"No, I can't think logically right now. My freedom is on the line. If they leave this island then its over for me, do you understand? I'll stay cursed forever. I will never find them. Forever is a long time, Elvina."

"Yeah and is it better for you to just die? All this will be for nothing if they kill you. We won't be able to take revenge, you will never get to remember what was like to live as a free man and Ink Blood will stay headless. Who will take the position if you and I are dead? Santos? Or Adan? Hey, maybe we should find Tristian and crown him. That would be a good idea, what do you think?" Elvina said, the sarcasm dripping in tons.

Canton nodded. "You're right. You'll stay here. I can't risk your life. What was I even thinking" he mumbled and started rubbing at his forehead.

Elvina's eyes widened. "What? That's not what I-"

"I'm sorry, El. I don't know what's gotten into me. Forget about anything I've said okay? You stay here. Protect yourself and the castle. And Errot. He's a brainless toad. He can't survive on his own. You're in charge until I return. And if I don't.." he paused and gave her a small smirk. "Long may you reign, little sister. I believe in you."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Elvina got up and got closer to her brother. "That's not what I meant, Canton. I want to go with you. But right now, it will just be a suicide mission."   
Her tone was serious.

"Good thing you're not coming with me then, love" He patted her cheek as a form of goodbye and turned to leave.

Elvina grabbed his arm and turned him around with force.

Canton sighed audibly. "That was an order."

Elvina looked at Canton straight in the eye. "You're so stupid. You know I love you but you're so damn stupid. I'm coming with you. I would never leave you alone. And if we die, at least we'll die together. But it will be on you." She gave him a smirk.

Canton stayed silent for a few seconds. He was just looking at her. "Fine. Start getting ready." 

Elvina's smirk widened. "Okay, let me just weapon myself down and talk to Oda and I'll be right out." She turned her back on him and started sorting her weapons out.

"Thank you, El. For everything. Take care"

Elvina went to throw a smart remark back at Canton when she frowned. "What do you mean take ca-" she turned around to face him but Canton was already holding a key on his hand.

Elvina's eyes widened and she started running towards him but he was faster. He walked out, slammed the door shut and then locked it.

Elvina started banging at the door repeatedly. "Canton you fucking idiot, open the door!"

But it was meaningless. 

Oda then got fresh out of the shower, a towel around her body.

"What happened? I heard you shouting "  
She was frowning.

Elvina was pacing around the room, worry making her whole body tensed.

"Your fucking king is as stupid as it gets. That's what happened." 

"I mean-"

Elvina then stopped dead on her tracks, her eyes widening.  
She snapped her head at Oda.  
"Do you have Errot's number?" 

"Yeah...Adan gave it to me. Why? I'm starting to worry.."

"Give me your phone. Now!" Elvina demanded.

Oda immediately searched for her phone on her side of the bed, unlocked it and passed it at Elvina.

Elvina grabbed it without wasting another second and called Errot.

She waited until he picked it up and she spoke up without letting Errot utter a word.  
"Listen closely, I need your help."

"Who's this? Oda?"

"It's Elvina, White."

"Oh- what? Am I in trouble?"

"Hear me out. You need to do exactly what I'll tell you." 

ERROT

Canton walked into his room, his steps fast.

I looked at him and immediately got up from his bed. "King Canton."

Canton ignored me and started searching through his drawers for every possible weapon that his mettalic arms won't provide to him, making a mess out of his room.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, latching on to him.

"Yes." Canton replied dryly and moved to his other closet, me on his trail.

"Oh. Where are you going?" I asked, taking a peek at what he was doing from behind him.

"Somewhere." He kept searching. He took a small sword out and started inspecting it and the damage it would probably cause.

"Well, do you need to go now? Cause I want to talk to you."

Canton turned around abruptly and I almost lost my balance and fell down when he wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me up.

That made him lean more towards me and my breath got caught on my throat.

I froze.

I couldn't move.

He wasn't moving either.

The only thing I could do was stare back at him.

Stare at his now vulnerable eyes.

We were pressed so tightly against each other, I could feel his heart beating against my own chest.

And it was beating fast.

Faster than normal.

His face was blank. 

He looked like he was in a daze.

I probably was too.

He pulled his hand away in a gentle manner, giving me the time to balance my feet into steady ground.

"I don't have time" Canton said and turned around to move to another closet.

I grabbed his arm forcefully and that made him stop and turn around.  
He rolled his eyes. "What is it with everyone grabbing me today" he mumbled and looked at me again, this time a bit annoyed. "What? What do you want, Merlot?"

"Grabbing you?" I couldn't help but ask.

Canton closed his eyes, probably in despair and a little bit amusement judging from the tiny fainted smirk he tried to hide by sighing and rubbing his hands on his face.

He then fixed his gaze on me again. This time he looked serious and even a little bit impatient. "You have 10 seconds to talk to me."

My eyes widened. "I can't work under pressure. And I definitely can't talk to you about anything when you look like you'd rather knife me down" 

Canton clicked his tongue at me. "Merlot, I will knife you down if you don't start talking anytime soon." 

"First of all, my name's Errot." I corrected him. "Which actually rhymes with Merlot, so I guess that's why you always confuse them. No? It makes sense now that I think about it." I said and frowned a bit in actual realisation.

Canton's eyes were mid-widened and focused on me. He looked like he was contemplating whether or not this was actually happening.

Or whether his decision not to kill me was actually worth it anymore.

"I'm holding a sword on my hand and I'm tempted to use it." Canton said indifferently.

"Haha. You're so funny." I tried to joke around, when I saw the expression on his face. "You're- you're so funny, your highness. Really, I...I think humour stands out of every other-"

"I'll probably be gone for a few days. Or..longer than that. Just do what Elvina says." 

He took a black cloak out of his wardrobe and wore it over his clothes. The crown was off in seconds, getting replaced by his hoodie that covered almost the entirety of his face.

"But..where are you going?" I started getting nervous and slightly desparate.

Canton walked out of his room and started heading downstairs.

I followed right after him. "Wait, what about the thing I wanted to talk about?" 

"Stop following me, Errot." He said as he picked up his pace.

I picked up my pace as well, my heart beating incredibly fast.  
"The-- I accidentally set the kitchen on fire"

He halted but that lasted only for a second. He kept leading us to the underground parts of the castle.

I shuddered at the memories of that torment chamber but followed him anyway.

"Do I look like someone who would care about a stupid kitchen? It was time to renovate this mess anyway." He mumbled the last sentence but never stopped walking.

"But don't you care about all your food going to waste? What will you eat, huh? You'll probably starve to death. As your rightful slave and an incredible food lover, I can't let that happen. So you need to stop and consider doing something--"

Canton started walking faster and I copied his movements, my great physical condition slowly giving up on me.  
"--about that kitchen right now or else I'm gonna start crying." I said while trying to catch my breath and keep up with him.

He came into an abrupt stop and that made me collide into his back. I flinched and started rubbing at my nose in pain.

What is his back made of, god.

I looked up and realised we were standing right out of a room with a metallic door.

Canton pressed his palm on the machine and the door opened.

He walked inside, me right behind him.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do. Unlike you, I'm quite smart. So, let me just make myself clear." He said and turned to face me. "I will go there and there's nothing you can do to stop me. So, when I do, you will go to Elvina and unlock the door to her room. Do you understand or want me to simplify my words for your brain to process them?" 

I'm feeling a bit startled.  
"I- will ignore the rude comments about my IQ and beg you not to go through that portal."

"I see no begging here." Canton said.

What?

Is he.. trying to make a joke?

Or does he really mean it?

He wouldn't make a joke right now. 

No, he definitely wouldn't. He's.. him.

Unsure of what I was about to do, I lowered myself down and went to kneel in front of him.

His eyes widened. "Oh my god, don't you ever call me out about your brain functionality again." He mumbled and pulled me back up. "for once in your life, follow my orders. I'm your king for god's sake." 

"But- you can't-" I started looking nervously around the room, weighing my options.

Canton placed his palm on that machine again but this time a voice could be heard.  
"Confirmed access. Riverland, Teal Blood"

A teal coloured portal suddenly opened.

My eyes got so wide.

I feel like a heart attack is coming my way.

"Wait! Don't go-" 

Canton took a step forward and almost managed to go through when panic took over me.

I couldn't think clearly.

My head was now blurry.

All I could think about was how fast my heart was beating.

So this is why I proved Canton right and instead of going back upstairs and let Elvina out, I grabbed at his shirt hard to prevent him from getting in.

I apparently wasn't as strong as my mind made me think I was.

So, instead of me pulling him back out, he ended up pulling me in along with him.

♛


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm so in love with you." Canton said, now laying next to Tristian on their bed.

Both of their chests were heaving.

Their heartbeats synchronized.

Their bodies bare.

Tristian turned his head sideways to look at Canton.

He looked at him in the eye.

He then moved closer to Canton and got on top of him.

He leaned in and kissed him slowly.

So slowly Canton thought he would melt.

"Same here." Tristian mumbled against Canton's lips.

Canton run his fingers through Tristian's hair, gently playing with them.

He gave him a very warm smile.

Tristian smiled back and started staring at him.

Canton stared back, feeling himself getting gradually lost in Tristian's eyes.

"I love your eyes" Tristian spoke up after a little while.

Canton scoffed amused, another smile forming on his lips. "You're saying that as if amber isn't the best colour to look at." 

Tristian raised an eyebrow, playfully. "That's cause it actually isn't."

"It is to me." Canton didn't waste any time replying.

Tristian closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Canton's. He then let out a low chuckle.

"What? I'm being very serious here." Canton said and wrapped his arms around Tristian's body, trying to bring him as close to him as possible. "Amber is the colour of the sun. It's warm. It's radiant. It gives you hope. It's the colour of happiness. I feel safe looking into your eyes. I feel like home." He mumbled.

ERROT

Oh no.

Oh no, this is not good.

I stared at Canton wide eyed and he seemed to copy my exact facial expression.

But his was murderous.

I, on the other hand, was completely terrified.

First of all, for going through the portal.

Secondly, for going through the portal with Canton.

And third of all, for going through the portal with an angry Canton.

Did I mention that there's a high possibility I'll end up dead here?

"I can explain." I bit my lip and tried not to flinch by his stare.

Canton grabbed me by the collar of my shirt with force, his face now really close to me.

I closed my eyes shut at that. "IJustTriedToPreventYouFromGoingInIDidn'tWantToEndUpHereDon'tHitMe" 

"What made you think this would be a good idea? I already have myself to protect, I can't protect you too. Idiot. You're gonna die." 

I slowly opened one of my eyes and the other followed right after. 

He didn't look angry anymore.

Now he just looked.. scared.

"I'm sorry. I can just go back?" 

Canton freed his grip on me.

He then closed his own eyes and took a breath.

"Yeah, you can." He said and opened his eyes. "Let me know when you find your way back." 

I blinked.

And then frowned.

I turned my head back at where the portal was supposed to be. 

There was no portal.

No machine.

There wasn't even a wall.

All I could see were trees.

Teal coloured sand.

Teal coloured waves.

It was now that I realised we were currently on an abandoned coast. 

I turned my head back at Canton.

"We are trapped." I exclaimed.

Canton face palmed and then rubbed his palm against his forehead.

My eyes widened again. "Shit, we are trapped. Oh my god. Oh my god. How will I go back? How will we go back? We are trapped in an island with two people that would love to murder us. Wonderful. That's wonderful."

"This is exactly what you shouldn't be doing right now and why I didn't want you to come with me." Canton mumbled.

He took one of his knives and guns out and passed them to me.

I was more than happy to take them. I placed the gun on my pants and the knife remained stuck on my hand.

Canton raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you just put your gun inside your pants?"

I looked at him. "In case you didn't notice, your highness, I wasn't blessed with a backpack or robotic hands that can hold weapons." 

"Leave my hands out of this. It's all your fault. I didn't even let Elvina come. Elvina. Who knows how to fight, knows how to protect herself and isn't freaking out about missing portals. Did I mention she's also an Ink? What will you do if one of them shows up in front of you with a gun? Cry? "

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. Can't you like do some magic and get us out of here?" I begged.

"This isn't how black magic works."

"Of course it's black! God forbids something could ever be white in this dimension. Black. Why is everything about you guys black? Couldn't you choose a happier colour? What's wrong with white? Was it taken?"

Canton stayed silent. He was just looking at me. Face blank. 

"I don't know what I'm saying, I'm pretty sure I'm freaking out."

"I can see that."

Canton started moving ahead.

"Hey." I said and run to catch up to him.  
"Where are you going?"

"To find the Lyttletons."

"Can't we just stay here? I like it. It's peaceful. No crazy monsters that want to kill us." 

"I'm also a crazy monster that wants to kill them. I'm not sure why you are clinging on me right now." 

"I'm not clin-" I said but stopped my sentence mid-way when I noticed my fingers gripping on his shoulder.

I let go of his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his own. "I'm not clinging on the thousand hundred year old king of criminals that knows how to perform a perfect murder and could potentially save my life, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm one thousand ninety-nine years old. Not a thousand hundred" Canton mumbled slightly annoyed and didn't brush my hand off his body.

"That ninety nine is useless. It should either be a hundred or it shouldn't exist at all" I said trying to spark a conversation so I can get my mind off reality.

Canton stopped walking and clicked his tongue, now fully annoyed. He glared at me, my arm still glued around his. "and who are you to say that my ninety-nine years are useless? Big words for an eighteen year old child."

"If I'm a child then you are an ancient grandpa. You couldn't be my great great great great grandfather, even if you tried. Not even the greatest of grandfather's." 

Canton kept glaring at me but this time intensely, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, looking offended.

He pushed my arm -and me- away and started walking again, his steps meaner.  
"Save yourself, then. The grandpa is having back problems."

I raised my eyebrows at him and kept following his lead.  
"Did I just offend you?"

Canton remained silent.

"Oh my god, I just offended you." I paused. "And I'm still alive? That's progress."

Canton clenched his fist but remained silent once again.

"You know, you're not as scary as you look, anymore. Bet I could-" 

Canton snapped his head at me and placed one of his knives against my throat.  
"Errot, I really want to hurt you right now, stop defying me cause its triggering the curse and you won't like the outcome." 

I stayed unmoving.

And uttered the next words out loud when I intended to keep them to myself.  
"You're trying to hold yourself back." I mumbled in realisation.

Canton took a breath and pulled his knife away from my neck.

I couldn't help but notice that his bottom lip was slightly shaking.

I looked away and decided to keep my mouth shut for a while.

At least this whole thing managed to make me forget of my surroundings. 

That was until Canton started following a path now inside the forest.

Inside the forest.

I gulped.

As much as I wanted to stop walking, the idea of being left alone was even scarier.

At least Canton will try to help if something happens.

Hopefully.

♛♛♛

It feels like we are walking for hours.

We might have been.

It's now night time and the stars are the only light we are left with.

My legs are shaking.

I feel like they're about to give up on me and let me collapse.

I glanced at Canton.

He looked like he was walking for only a minute, rested and energetic.

I internally groaned.

"I'm tired, your highness. Can we take a break? You know, for the rest of the night? It's already dark. We can kill those Teals during daylight. It'll be more satisfying too. Seeing their faces and all" I tried full of hope.

"It's okay, I can see in the dark."

"But I can't!" 

"I've already told you, it's not my problem." 

I opened my mouth to talk but then closed it.

I decided on a better idea.

I stopped walking and sat myself down on the ground.

I crossed my legs and arms and looked at him, my face serious.

Canton turned to look at me.

He examined me and raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you were my great great great grandson and I was the greatest of your grandpa's. Look how the tables turn."

I sighed. "I deserved that"

Canton rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, silent.

A few minutes passed by like that.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No. But I know where we're heading at."

"Which is?"

"I saw this house up the hill. They probably live there." 

"What if they sneak up on us while we're sleeping?"

"I'm not going to sleep" Canton mumbled.

"So, the last time you actually got any sleep was a few days ago for three hours in that library desk?" 

"Yes."

"You're gonna exhaust yourself." I frowned.

"Look, Merlot. I already have one Elvina in my life to deal with. I certainly don't need two." 

I didn't reply.

Cause he's right. 

It's definitely not my place.

I started staring at the stars above us.

"When will you turn a thousand and hundred?" I asked out of plain curiousity.

"So you can satisfy your OCD?" 

"Totally." I smirked.

Canton paused. "When will you turn nineteen?"

I opened my mouth to answer but he decided to interrupt me.

"Let me take a wild guess. February 22?"

My eyes widened and I felt the shivers down my spine.

"What the-" I paused and blinked. "Tristian?"

Canton took an extremely deep breath and then exhaled slowly.

"Shit. That boy should really stop copying me cause it's getting creepy."

"That boy was born thousands of years before you were even conceived." 

"He doesn't even has a nice name. I mean, Tristian? Is this a joke?" 

"Careful there, he might hear you and turn you into a robot." Bitter.

A small gasp escaped my lips, the shock making my body freeze. "Was- was Tristian the one that did this to you?" 

Canton's jaw was clenched. He was looking away from me.

"I thought your dad-- how did he even--the person you were in love with tried to turn you into a robot?" The questions kept popping inside my head so fast, I needed to ask all of them.

"He worked with my father. Alastair actually hired him. He's a scientist. A scientist that makes robots out of humans. Out of alive humans. Or their organs. Dad thought it would be a brilliant idea to have him create an army out of robots."

"And you were in a relationship with a guy that wanted to transform you into one of his cyborgs?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I can hear the judgement in your voice, Merlot."

"Oh, right. My apologies. I should congratulate you, instead. Congratulations for being so incredibly dense, your highness."

Canton gave me one of his usual glares.

"I added your highness at the end of that sentence, stop giving me that look." 

"This is the second time you're lecturing me, Merlot."

"Who's counting?"

"I am counting." He said coldly.

"Too bad for you then. I'm gonna keep lecturing you if you keep confessing to me other smart ways you fucked up your own life."

"And why do you care enough to lecture me about my bad life decisions?"

I opened my mouth to answer when I realised I had no idea what to say.

He turned to look at me directly in the eye.

I returned the stare, not knowing what else to do.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." He paused for only a second. "Love..makes you do crazy things" 

I blinked at him.

I suddenly forgot what we were talking about.

My lips parted and I almost felt the need to gasp.  
"You're-" I gulped. "You're doing it again."

Canton frowned just a bit, his eyes still glued on mine.

I'm unable to look away. "Stop" I said, feeling slightly breathless.

Canton blinked.

Twice.

He then tore his gaze off me.

I blinked as well and looked down.  
"What you're doing...that thing with your eyes. That hypnotically magical eye spell or something..is not cool." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks adopting the colour of my blood dimension. 

Canton then did something that I never thought I'd witness coming from him.

My eyes snapped at him as I heard him chuckle lowly next to me.

When he caught me staring at him like a deer before a car in the middle of the street, he immediately coughed and I watched as his expression turned from entertained to serious in only a second.

"No. Don't stop because of me..why did you stop?"

Canton stayed silent. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I was just..surprised, that's all." I suddenly felt small.

When he refused to speak again, I continued. "It's not a bad thing to laugh. It eases the pain a bit."

Canton rolled his eyes. "Laughing is like drugs. They give you temporary happiness and once their effect washes off, you're left off feeling worse than before." 

"That's why you never laugh? Damn, I was starting to think I was losing my gift." I smirked a tiny bit.

Canton turned his head to the opposite side so he was off my eye sight and run a hand through his hair.

He then mumbled something under his breath.

I didn't quite get it.

"Sorry?"

He sighed and looked at me again. "I've never heard you laugh either." He mumbled again but this time it was at least audible.

"Well, that's because you never make any jokes. All you do is give orders, drink bourbon and threaten me with knives. In all honesty, bourbon isn't even that good."

Canton gaped at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, king. It literally tastes like cold piss with alcohol." 

"Because of course you'd know how cold piss with alcohol actually tastes like." He said and I can feel him getting all worked up.

"Yeah." I gave him a smirk. "Like bourbon."

Canton took a brief breath and I almost laughed at how he furrows his eyebrows every time he gets annoyed.  
"Anything else to say while we are at it, today? I mean, I'm already an ancient alcoholic, non-laughing grandpa with terrible taste in drinks and life destruction issues. Please, continue."

I let a laugh out at that. 

When I finished laughing, I looked at him and found him staring blankly at me.  
"See how funny you can be when you're not trying to cut me in half?" 

Canton stayed silent again.  
He moved his eyes to the ground.

"It's never your intention to hurt me, is it. It's the curse." I mumbled, still not quite able to process that.

"It is my intention to hurt you every time you don't mind your own business" He said.

I ignored him. "You became a king a thousand years ago. You've been like..this for a thousand years. How do you..deal with this?" I asked still startled by the meaning behind his curse. "How did you deal with this?" 

He stayed quiet for so long, I kind of lost hope he would ever reply.

But he eventually did. "I didn't. Deal with this. Yes, I desperately tried to find a solution to this. But I gave up quickly enough and actually spent five hundred years locked up in my room, freaking out and trying not to fall asleep. I used to keep myself awake for three weeks and then pass out. Then the curse would come and I would wake up. My eyes being open meant that I had to fulfill my duties as a king, even if I wouldn't leave my room. Guess who found joy in this? The second curse."

Now it was my turn to keep my mouth closed.

"Elvina noticed I was slowly losing it. She knew I was doing a terrible job at handling it. She convinced me to just face it. She said that by trying to avoid the curses, the only one that suffered was me..not them." He took a deep breath. "So, I faced it. I spent the next five hundred years trying...not to want to end it all every time I hurt someone. But hey, look at me now." He smirked humorlessly. "I'd make a toast to that but it seems that this island doesn't appreciate alcoholic piss as much as I do".

My jaw was clenched during his whole speech.

"Look at you now? Masking your guilt behind a cruel sneer or a stone cold face and getting hammered minutes later isn't called progress" 

"Alright, Elvina"

"I'm not-"

"You know what?" He scoffed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all that. You are my slave. That's what you are to me. You shouldn't even talk to me."

"I know why you're telling me all that."  
I paused and looked at him. "Because no one was ever there to listen. I mean, Elvina knows what she's seen with her own eyes but I highly doubt you've ever uttered a word more than that. You're afraid. You're afr-" 

Canton got up forcefully and took a few steps forward, his back now on me. "I'm gonna continue." He said coolly and started walking ahead.

My eyes slightly widened and I was immediately up and off the ground, following his every step.

And if sometimes, just sometimes, I was softly grabbing at his cloak for safety, he never said anything.

♛♛♛

"Are we almost there?" I groaned.

"Yes." He replied dryly.

"You said the same thing a minute ago." I pouted.

"Well, you asked me the same question a minute ago." 

I sighed audibly.

I looked at his back.

"Canton."

"It's king Canton." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"King Canton" 

"Yes, love?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Errot, I'm running out of threats to throw your way" 

"You called me Errot" I smirked.

"Errot--" he started.

"Ha! You did it again."

He turned around and slapped me softly at the back of my head.

"We're here, dumbass." He said coolly.

Shit.

I suddenly froze in place.

"I..." I gulped. "I don't wanna get in there" I said while taking the gun out of my pants and loading it.

"Alright then stay."   
He started walking towards the door.

Well, I assume it was the door since I can't even see my own fingers.

My eyes widened and I run to him, grabbing at his arm again.  
"You must be joking. There's no way I'm-"

"Sh." He said and turned the knob of the possibly wooden door.

It opened with ease.

This is not good.

I think I'm turning pale.

We walked inside, me basically attached to his hip.

Canton searched the room with his eyes and then opened the lights.

And my heart missed a beat or two.

The house...

Was empty.

It didn't look abandoned though.

It was very clear someone lives here.

There were random stuff scattered around.

I saw two mugs on the kitchen counter.

There was also a blanket on the couch, next to us.

Both of our guns were aimed high and we were ready for anything unpleasant.

But nothing came.

"It's a trap" I whispered to him.

Canton took the first steps.

He was walking slowly, always in alert of his surroundings.

I followed close, my hand trembling around the gun.

Canton kicked the door to a room open, ready to press the trigger.

He frowned and walked a bit further inside. He opened the lights to this room too.

But no one was there.

Canton run a frustrated hand through his hair and started cussing. 

I took a good look at the room and saw random clothes on the floor.

I couldn't help but notice how the bed was also unmade. 

I walked to the bathroom and found it empty too.

I glanced at Canton who was now throwing things on the floor with force.

"Your hig-"

"They're gone! They left. They fucking left!" 

"King C--"

"I will never find them now. I will never- the curses will never break! Do you understand, Errot? I'm doomed. I'm doomed for life. I'm doomed." He now started talking more to himself than to me.

His hoodie was off and his fingers were holding his hair back, revealing his forehead.

He was tugging so hard at them, I thought he would rip them off.

"You need to calm down." I said as calmly as I could.

"How can I calm down?!" He took a few steps closer to me, now the distance between us disappearing. "I'm now cursed forever. This was my only chance and I blew it." His tone was now less intense. "I blew it." He took a deep breath. "I blew it. They're gone. They're gone." He was looking at his side now, his eyes widened. "They're gone." He whispered and took another breath.

I don't think there are words that can comfort this person right now.

This person who just lost all his hope. 

His life just crumbled down in pieces.

It was too late. He came here too late.

And there's nothing else he can do. 

No other choice.

He can only suffer.

"Canton" I whispered back.

But he didn't react.

He looked like a statue.

I hesitantly placed my hands on his shoulders, fearing of what he could might do.

He didn't move.

I then wrapped them around his waist as carefully as I could.

He placed his weight on me, his body giving up and melting into my arms.

I'm not sure he understands what's going on and I don't think I do either.

I obviously couldn't hold him up by myself so I slowly lowered us down on our knees.

I heard him trying to breathe but it sounded like the task alone was exhausting him.

"Nothing ends here. Okay?" 

Canton started trembling.

I held him tighter at that.

His whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, you will find them. You will find them." I said but it literally felt pointless.

It even felt pointless to me as well.

So, I just held him there for as long as he needed to. 

I had the need to reassure him.

To show him that he wasn't alone.

It's okay if he hated me for hugging him the next morning.

And it's okay if I hated myself for doing that, too.

Because he wasn't the wicked king this time.

He was just Canton.

♛♛♛

T

he morning sunlight found Canton and I on the floor. 

I must have fallen asleep.

The last thing I remember is me comforting him and Canton never moving away from my arms.

But right now he was sitting with his knees pressed against his chest and his back on the wall.

His head was buried on his legs and I had to watch his chest rise and fall to make sure he was still breathing. 

I rubbed at my eyes sleepily and then joined him against the wall.

I decided not to speak.

I would only make things worse.

So I started staring out the window of this wooden house.

It felt different today.

Warmer.

I tried to enjoy the nice weather as much as I could before returning to Ink Blood.

Which reminds me. 

I have literally no idea on how to do that.

And the worst part is that Canton doesn't know either.

I told myself not to panic.

It was the last thing he needed at this very moment.

Just as I convinced myself to stay calm, we heard a noise from outside.

Both Canton and I shot up from the floor, our guns aimed straight at the door.

My heart was ready to burst out of my chest any second now.

I was ready to shed all the tears Canton saved from last night in just a second.

My head was pounding.

I felt my insides getting lit on fire.

I threw a quick glance at Canton, his expression blank and his grip steady.

I forced myself to look back at the door.

My finger was sitting on the trigger.

I was ready.

I knew it would take more than just a bullet to kill them but I was ready.

The door suddenly opened.

Just as was about to fire the gun, an old lady appeared before us.

She was human.

A human in Riverland.

I lowered my gun and looked at Canton, whose face screamed disappointment, despair.

I wonder how many more surprises this island has in store for us.

♛


	27. Chapter 27

Canton was walking down the dark hall when a knife was pointed against his throat making him freeze in place.

His eyes didn't widen at all, he just stood there, silent and emotionless, not turning around.

"Don't scream, I need to to talk to you, prince Canton. I don't want to hurt you but you should come with me." Santos whispered.

Canton sighed against the knife, feeling bored now "fine." 

Santos led him into a tiny, abandoned room into the castle.

He closed the door behind him, the knife now pulled away.

Canton exhaled and sat on a chair he found there and waited for Santos to start talking.

"I'm sorry for doing that, your highness. I thought it was the only way for you to follow me here."

"What do you want? I thought my dad was very clear with his orders."

"But you can help me. Please, prince Canton. I desperately need your help."

"There's nothing I can do, Santos. I'm not gonna oppose to my father, so if that's why you wanted to talk to me, you're wasting your time."

"There must be something you can do." Santos said, his tone tensed. "This is my only dream. And I know I'm better than her. I'm way better than her. She's not worth it. She's not worthy of this position."

Canton removed himself from the chair and started walking towards the door. "My hands are tied." 

Santos closed his eyes shut. "I'm dying."

Canton stopped walking. He turned around again.

Santos opened his eyes but didn't look at Canton. "Third stage cancer. I don't have much time left." His voice broke a bit at the end. "I need your help." he whispered at last.

ODA

"What if they're dead?" 

My eyes were widened.

I kept shuddering at the thought that something could have happened to Errot.

That he might not be breathing right now.

"Don't say that Oda.." Elvina said and I heard how hard it was for her to keep herself together and not freak out right now.

"Yeah, you're both so melodramatic." Santos mumbled while rolling his eyes and looking away from both of us.

He was the one that opened the door for us and filled us in-in everything that happened after Canton locked us inside the room. 

Nobody thought it would be a good idea to tell me that everything that happened with Santos was just a plan.

It seems that I had to find out about it last.

He then stayed with us for a while. He kept leaving to do his job but he would always come back.

We don't know yet if Nerissa is working behind Canton's back but Santos is fairly convinced since she was stalking Elvina and Canton a day ago. 

And if the Lytteltons are not in this island anymore then here's all the proof we needed.

But nobody has a clue of what happened to Canton and Errot after they walked through that portal.

Their phones are in the castle so it's impossible to contact them somehow.

We can only hope that they will come back soon.

"We are not melodramatic, Sant. Their lives are on the line, right now." Elvina said, her voice a bit tensed.

"Canton knows how to protect himself. He has great fighting skills, Elvina. And Errot is a Merlot. He has survived eighteen years in Merlot Blood for a reason." Santos said and glanced at me for a brief second.

My gaze stayed on him even though he looked away.

"That's right..Santos is right. Nothing will happen. They are alive. " Elvina said out loud trying to convince herself too.

I sat back down with a sigh, my heart way too worried.

"Canton has put me in his place while he's gone. I need to head downstairs and do his job for him." She turned to look at me. "Oda you can come find me whenever you want."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll come by later."

Elvina gave me a side smirk and left the room.

Santos spared me one last glance before walking out as well.

I bit at my bottom lip. "Wait. Santos." 

Santos stopped walking, his grip at the door.

"Do you think he's..alive?"

Santos turned to look at me. "Yes."

I kept sucking at my lip. "And what if he isn't?"

"Canton wouldn't let that happen. Put some trust into my king." He said indifferently.

"Technically he's..half your king." I mumbled, already regretting it.

"What?"   
I couldn't help but notice how his knuckles turned white from gripping at the door too hard.

"Nevermind.." I looked away.

Santos let out a small scoff. "Elvina told you, didn't she?" He paused. "Of course, she never finished the story." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath.

"It's okay to admit that you were a Merlot." 

"I was half a Merlot. Now I'm an Ink. One hundred percent Ink."

I nodded at him, not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

I feel frustrated that he feels like being a Merlot is something to be ashamed of.

Santos looked down for a few seconds and then took his leave, quietly as always, his human form turning into a shadow again.

ELVINA

"Alright, miss." A guard said and walked out of the throne room to follow my orders.

This job is already killing me and not even a day has passed.

How is Canton doing that for a thousand years now is a mystery to me.

I sighed and leaned my head back at my brother's throne, closing my eyes in the meantime.

"Suits you."

My eyes immediately snapped open.

Nerissa was standing before me, studying every single part of me.

The moment she locked eyes with me, she continued. "You would look great as a queen." 

I glared at her. "What are you doing here? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Anything better than to talk to you? Nah." She said, her voice naturally hoarse.

"I thought you were hired to spy for your king."

"My king is not here, so."

"So you're just wasting time by doing nothing." 

"Come on, El. This is our first conversation after years and you want us to fight?"

"I want a lot of things. For example, I want you the hell out of Ink Blood but hey, we can't have everything we want."

"I refuse to believe you didn't miss me once while I was exiled. In fact, I can see that you're still angry which means that you're not over it yet."

I let out a small humorless chuckle at that and got up from the throne.

I walked closer to her in confidence, my eyes glued on hers. "You know I can't lie, don't you?" 

She nodded at me.

"So, watch my lips when I say this." I pointed at them and saw her eyes falling there. "You hurt me very much. I really thought we were gonna be together for life. I did. And I was hurt by it for a very long time. But the anger I feel now is purely directed at me for being so stupid to let myself get my heart broken by a narcissistic, hypocritical little bitch like you"

Even after I finished talking, her stare remained at my lips.

She stayed quiet.

"Did I leave you speechless?" I almost smirked.

I almost smirked at my victory before she pulled me in and started kissing me, her hands gripping at my shirt hard.

I instinctively kissed back for only a second and then decided to open my eyes and stop her.

But when I opened them, they locked with Oda's.

She was standing at the door of the hall and she was not moving.

I pushed Nerissa away, my gaze never leaving Oda. 

"I...I am sorry, I didn't know-" she immediately looked down and walked away in a slight rush.

"Hey, Oda."

Nerissa rolled her eyes while I wiped my lips clean and run a bit to catch up with Oda. 

I don't know why but I kind of feel like I was caught in the act.

Like I was doing something I shouldn't have been doing.

I finally reached her and placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. "Wait." I said a bit breathless. "Damn, a girl can run fast, huh." I said and attempted a small smirk.

Her expression on the other hand was serious.

She looked down again and started rubbing at her arm, awkwardly.

I suddenly don't know what to say. 

How to react.

"Is...is something wrong?" I tried.

"No, uhm hey. I have to ..be.. somewhere" she said, still avoiding my gaze. 

"Oda...what you saw..was not-"

"Why are you explaining yourself to me?" She kept rubbing at her arm, probably bruising it now. "It's not like..we...yeah." she turned around again.

I frowned and grabbed at her shoulder once again. 

She sighed nervously and turned my way, looking everywhere but at me.

"Did you not want me to kiss her?"

"Obviously, she cheated on you." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do I feel like this is not the only reason?"

She stayed silent at that.

"Oda." I started and placed a finger under her chin to lift her head up so she could look at me. 

Oda closed her eyes. "I think I like you." She said extremely fast, I almost didn't hear her.

My eyes widened at that but hers stayed closed shut.

My finger froze under her chin.

My heart is somehow beating fast.

Maybe it's beating fast because of the shock.

Or because of what I'm about to do.

But I'm not gonna stand here and analyse it more than I already have.

Her eyes were already closed when I decided to place my palms against her now red cheeks and connect our lips into a slow kiss.

ERROT

The lady's eyes widened and she gasped.

She was looking intensely from Canton to me, surprise and possible terror on her old and crinkly eyes.

Once the shock was gone and she realised who Canton was, she raised her hands up in defence and immediately looked down.

"Your majesty" she bowed. "I thought no one was here. Nobody ever is. My deepest apologies." 

Canton didn't move his gun. He was frowning but he still looked excessively cold. "Who are you? Where are the Lyttletons?"

The lady kept her stare on the ground. "I'm Amara, king Quinten's servant. I'm cleaning this house every week. But the owners are never here." 

I glanced at Canton. 

His jaw was clenched.

His stare was glued on Amara.  
"Did you receive any weird orders for today? Other than the usual, I mean."   
He was back on sounding authoritative.

"Actually..the king told me that today would be the last time I would come here. He wanted me to pick a few clothes up for him. He's apparently shutting the island down. That's all I know." 

Canton lowered his gun down and rubbed at his face in frustration.

Amara raised her eyes up again, looked at Canton for a few seconds and then glanced at me. 

Her gaze got fixed on me. 

As soon as we locked eyes she glanced back at Canton who had probably turned his face red by rubbing at it too much.

He caught her staring and gave her a stern expression "eyes off, Merlot." He ordered.

She immediately obeyed.

"Is there any chance the owners went back to the palace, in Teal Blood?" It was me who asked this time since Canton is purely trying to hold himself together.

"I have no idea, sir." Amara replied.

"Does anybody else live in this island?" I continued.

"Not that I know of, no." 

I sighed.

Canton was now sat on the couch, his palms covering his face.

"how can we leave this place? Where is the portal?" It seems that I've been doing Canton's job for a while now.

I resisted the urge to glare at him and tell him to get it together.

"Portal? What portal?" Amara asked, her gaze back on me now that Canton was busy by not paying attention to us.

I stilled.   
"You know. The portal we'll use to get back to Ink Blood? That portal "

Amara was just staring at me. 

"Hello, lady?" I waved a hand in front of her unreadable face.

She blinked. "There are no portals here."

Now it was my time to freak out.

I looked at Canton, slightly terrified, but he was still lost in his own world.

Great.

"What do you mean? Where did you come from? Did you perhaps fly here or something?"

"The only way for anyone that comes from Teal Blood to arrive or leave from here is by boat. The king orders for someone to take me here. I usually work for eight hours but I end up spending the day here. It takes twenty four hours for us to return to the palace, anyway. The island is kind of ...out of the map." 

I must be staring at her like I've seen some ghost.

There's no way I look calm right now.

My eyes fell on Canton again but he remained unmoving.

I became paler. "king Canton, did you perhaps hear that?" 

The lady pursed her lips into a thin line and glanced at her feet.

Silence.

"King Canton!" I said louder this time.

Canton then glared at me. "What, Merlot? Yes. I heard Merlot two. We are stuck in here for two more days and then we will have to go through dickhead junior in order to go back to Ink Blood" 

I highly doubt he even remembers her name.

I blinked at him.

"And... you're fine with that?"

"According to the lady we don't have any other choice. Do we have another choice, lady?" Canton glanced at her, his whole aura screaming passive agressive.

He definitely doesn't remember her name.

Amara kept her gaze on the ground. "No, your highness"

Canton then turned back to me. "See? She said no, your highness. Now stop whining." 

I closed my mouth sat and went to sit at the couch next to him.

I took a deep breath and run a hand through my hair.

Amara glanced at us. "I'm gonna grab the clothes and clean a bit up since we are gonna stay here for the day. So, if you'll excuse me." 

Canton didn't even move.

I nodded at her on his behalf and gave her a small smile.

She definitely doesn't deserve our frustration.

And with that, she was off to the bedroom.

Canton wasn't uttering a word.

Ten whole minutes went by like that.

I wonder if I should just say something.

I glanced at him.

"Hey...are you-" I placed my hand on his leg comfortingly "how are you fee--"

Canton froze. "Take that hand off my leg." 

I immediately pulled my hand away and instantly regretted the action.

Why would I even do that? 

I'm so stupid. So, so stupid.

Canton then turned to look at me. "I do not want your pity. I despise pity"

Kind of too late for that.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked away.

Canton then leaned down and started peeking at the table and its small drawers.

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you searching for?" 

Canton stopped for a second and took a breath. "My will to live." He said and kept searching for whatever he wanted to find.

"It's right next to you." I smirked trying to fix this awful mood.

Canton's eyes almost widened.

He then sighed and looked at me.

He stayed silent for a few seconds. "I don't see anything." 

I rolled my eyes in a playful manner. "Oh, come on. Low blow." 

Canton ignored me and continued making a mess out of their stuff.

"But seriously, what are you looking for?" 

"Anything. Any lead." He said sternly.

"They wouldn't have left anything important behind."

Canton then snapped the drawer shut and shot up from the couch, his hands shaking a bit. "I'm going out. Don't follow me." He ordered coldly and walked out of the house.

I made myself more comfortable on the couch and sighed.

Amara suddenly walked out of their room and walked to me.

He replaced Canton on the couch.

I looked at her.

"Are you a slave too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Tough job right?" 

"The toughest." She replied. "I heard king Canton is ruthless."

"Yeah well, not really but you could say that." I paused. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Anyways. How is the Quinn guy like?" 

"He's..demanding."

"Aren't they all?" 

"I believe so."

"And you've never met the owners of this island?"

"No, I suppose its a secret." 

"You must know something about them."

"I really don't." She said somewhat dryly.

I frowned just a tad.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..going through it."

I nodded at her, completely understanding.

"So, how did you become his slave? Did he.. find you? How did it happen?"

I started biting at my bottom lip, feeling a bit uneasy now.

"I wanted to escape Merlot Blood and decided on going to Ink Blood to save my life. Ended up destroying it more but hey at least I'm not in danger anymore."

Amara had this blank expression on her face, no emotion whatsoever.

"Why aren't you in danger? Who can guarantee your life?"

"The King." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He wants me alive, so I'm under his protection." I felt a bit relieved at that, a smirk making it's way into my face.

"He wants you alive?" She frowned. "I suppose because you're his slave?"

"Eh...not really. It's a huge story. Goes a couple aeons back. Has to do with a specific person or something. Works for me." I shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." The lady said, now staring at nothing in particular.

"What about you? How did you end up with Quinn?"

"I was sold to him for money when I was a little kid." She said and got up. She gave me a quick smile. "I have to clean this mess now." 

"Yeah, sure." 

♛♛♛

One hour.

Two.

Two and a half.

Three.

Four.

Five hours.

He decided to return five hours later.

Amara and I were sitting on the kitchen counter, eating some delicious spaghetti meatballs she made for dinner.

He walked in, looking the same as before but now exhausted too.

Amara immediately got up from her seat and bowed at Canton.

I looked at her and then glanced at Canton. I awkwardly repeated the action.

Canton ignored us and laid on the couch.

"King Canton, do you want some food?"  
Amara asked.

"No." Canton said.

"Any drinks?" She pushed.

Canton then decided to acknowledge her presence. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Define drinks."

"Well, they have bourbon, beer--"

"Bourbon." He said without a second thought.

Amara smiled. "Coming." 

She grabbed a bottle and walked to Canton.

She extented the bottle at him.

Canton took it and gave her a nod as a thank you.

Amara considered him for a few seconds.

Canton took a few sips and then turned to glare at her "What, lady?"

She tore her gaze away abruptly.

"Anything else you want me to do for you before I leave to take my rest, your majesty?" 

"No. You're dismissed." 

Amara nodded. "Have a pleasant night." She said and headed to the room again, closing the door behind her.

I placed my plate into the sink and walked over at Canton.

"Where were you?"

"Is this an interrogation?" He took another sip.

"It's just a question." 

Canton didn't say anything.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?"

"Silence is also an answer."

I exhaled but didn't pressure him more.

"Where do you think I was, huh? Where could I have possibly gone to? A trip?" 

"No, I-" I started, startled by the outburst.

"Drink." He said and passed me his bottle.

I blinked.

"I don't like bourbon"

Canton gifted me one of his infamous death glares but he added extra intensity this time.

"....taste changes." I grabbed the bottle and took a sip.

My whole body shivered, cringe making me die inside.

"Well?" He asked.

"Do you want me to answer as a Merlot or as an Ink?"

"Ink."

"It was awful." 

"Shame on you." He took it back and kept drinking.

"How do you manage to consume so much of this in such a little time?" I asked quite impressed.

He ignored me. "How did your parents get killed?"

I froze.

I felt my blood run cold.

"How did this topic come up?" I mumbled.

Canton just shrugged.

I run a hand through my hair and clenched my fist right after.

"They..my mother was killed when I was just three years old so I don't remember much of her...she was killed by other Merlots for.." I took a breath. "For food."

Canton stayed silent and unmoving, his grip steady around his bottle.

"Uh..my dad raised me. He was killed when I was fourteen. By Inks." I glanced at him.

He clenched his jaw.

"They got me and stabbed me. But then they let me go. I never understood why they would just let me go and not end what they started in the first place. Why they had to kill my father" 

"They killed your dad for his organs. And they wanted to do the same to you. But then, they took a good look at you. They saw their fellow scientist in you. Do you realise that your looks have saved your life one too many times?"

I felt the anger coming back at me in waves. "I'm so tired of this. I'm sick and tired of hearing about him and how much we are alike. Cause we are not. I'm my own person. I'm not him. Alright?"

Canton took another sip and then looked at me dead in the eye. "You're not him. You're better." 

I caught myself staring back at those green eyes and wonder how drunk could he already be to confess that.

That was before my stare turned into a daze.

"You shouldn't have gone through so much trauma at such a young age."

I feel like I'm imagining this whole conversation right now.

It just doesn't feel real.

It also feels weird coming from his mouth.

From him.

I wanted to reply.

I wanted to tell him that I should have been the one saying that.

That what he went through is not comparable.

That it can't even compete to anything or anyone.

But I didn't speak.

I felt numb.

"The scientists. His team. They work on their own. It's like they are not even Inks. Feels like they are their own tribe. So, they act on their own accord. After my father died and Tristian went away, I fired them. But they continued...they continued the experiments out of the castle." Canton paused, his eyes still glued on mine. "I never ordered them to go down there and kill Merlots." 

And I understood what he was trying to say.

I understood and he didn't have to elaborate any more.

It was loud and clear.

I'm finally able to read behind his words.

Behind his facial expressions..when they make an appearance.

Behind his body language.

Behind his eyes.

I realised I'm still in a daze.

I'm not talking.

I'm not uttering a word.

I'm just looking at him.

Unable to do anything else.

Again.

I think I whispered the word stop.

I'm not sure.

"Errot."

He said.

I didn't react.

"The only time I tried that compelling spell on you was when you were having a panic attack back then." 

And I caught the meaning again even when I didn't want to this time.

I looked away from him and gulped inaudibly.

"You're drunk. You're gonna regret ever saying all those things to me" I mumbled.

Canton glanced at his bottle and the not even half empty bourbon inside it but decided not to speak at all.

It was better that way.

It was.

He then placed it on the table and got up.

I looked at him.

He looked back at me and started walking out.

I decided to follow him this time.

We went all around the house and at the backyard it had.

Canton must have investigated the whole island while he was away.

He laid on the grass and started staring at the night sky.

I copied his exact position.

It was a great night to stargaze.

The sky was clear off any fog or clouds.

The stars were shining bright.

They were too many to count.

There was this beautiful silence.

It felt like the world was on mute.

I finally understood one of the reasons why he could possibly love it.

No one was there to disturb you.

To disturb your peace.

No words or people could torture you while in silence.

Only the ones in your head.

And while your head is a dangerous place to be..it will never be as cruel as the world. As the monsters in it.

I finally got to appreciate the silence.

I kept looking at the stars and never once felt the need to talk. To say something.

I didn't need to.

He didn't need to.

It was comfortable. I was comfortable.

I was drowning in the night.

He was drowning in his thoughts.

A lot of time passed by like that.

I was gradually drifting off.

My eyes were closed for a very long time.

I, myself, was convinced I was asleep.

Cause when he whispered my name, I didn't reply even though I heard him.

I also heard him when he uttered the words I'm sorry, Errot. 

And thank you.

I've heard those two sentences a million times before.

From random people.

Everyone likes to drop them around like they are insignificant.

Like they are not true.

But I know he means it.

And I know he can't lie.

But I was too tired.

I was incredibly exhausted .

I was so exhausted that my body was long asleep before my mind could process the idea.

But it followed quick enough, as well.

I fell asleep so fast, I might have dreamt about it after all.

♛


	28. Chapter 28

"Canton" Tristian said.

"Sir" Canton replied mechanically.

"Tell me what you see."

"A Merlot." He said coldly, his empty eyes glued on the Merlot tied down to a chair, his mouth taped and his wide eyes terrified.

"That's right. And what do we do to Merlots?" King Alastair spoke up this time.

"Kill, enslave or torture them." Canton said coolly.

"Exactly. But this one is useless. Kill it." His father's voice was stiff.

The guy tried to scream but the tape was preventing him from doing so.

The tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably.

Canton took his gun out and pulled the trigger without a second thought, his expression indifferent.

He turned to look at Tristian and his father.

They were both smirking widely.

"How did you feel when you pulled the trigger?" Tristian asked.

"I felt nothing, sir." Dry.

Tristian wrote something down on his notebook, the smirk never leaving his face.

"And when you saw him crying?"

"I felt nothing, sir."

"Finally!" Alastair beamed. He turned to look at Tristian. "Valder, we might have had our differences considering your previous ...relationship.. with my son but I must admit that you did a wonderful job on fixing him."

Tristian bowed his head. "Thank you, your highness." 

"I'm heading back to the meeting. You should accompany your prince to the rest of the castle. Guide him. Especially around that certain group of people. I'm sure you understand" he was looking at Tristian intensely.

"Leave it all to me, king Alastair." 

Alastair nodded. He threw a brief glance at his son and then left the lab in a hurry.

Tristian looked at Canton who was looking back at him, the glassy green of his eyes screaming apathy.

"What's my name, Canton?"

"Tristian Valder, scientist."

"Just my name." Tristian demanded.

"Your name is Tristian Valder, sir"

Tristian sighed. "Just call me Tristian from now on, okay?"

"Yes, Tristian."

"We need to bring a part of your consciousness back and you need to help me do so, do you understand?"

"I do not understand."

Tristian started biting at his bottom lip nervously, his gaze stuck on Canton.

"Canton. Do you remember anything about me?"

"Tristian Valder, scientist." 

"Damn it. Hey. Look at me." Tristian said sounding a bit worried.

"I am already looking at you, Tristian."

Tristian quickly checked his surroundings before he redirected his attention to Canton. "You and I are in a relationship." He said and gently placed his hands against Canton's cheeks. "We are secretly engaged and we are about to get married. You are in love with me."

"I do not understand." 

Tristian took a deep breath. 

He then leaned in and locked his lips with Canton's.

He started caressing at his cheeks, trying very hard to make him feel something.

Canton wasn't moving. He stood incredibly still.

Tristian pulled a bit away in despair. 

"What was that." Canton asked.

"That was a kiss. I kissed you and you should kiss me back. Follow my lead, baby."

Canton kept looking at him in silence.

"Just close your eyes and do what I do, okay?"

"Okay, Tristian"

"And you don't have to repeat my name every single time." Tristian pointed out, a bit frustrated.

Canton blinked. "Okay."

Tristian leaned in again and this time he grabbed Canton's hands and placed them around his waist, wrapping his own around Canton's neck.

He kept kissing his lips until Canton decided to do the same.

Following his moves, the prince immediately caught on.

Suddenly Canton pushed Tristian away and let an inaudible gasp out.

"What? Did you remember anything? Did you feel something?

"I do not recognize ..this"

"What's 'this'? What do you mean."

"My heart started beating faster than normal, against my will. What is this?"

Tristian smirked a bit relieved. "That is good, Canton. That means you felt something."

"I am confused." Canton said.

Tristian placed his palm against Canton's heart. 

Canton was staring at Tristian, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Tristian pulled his hand away. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. You need to get out of this lab."

Canton nodded, numbly.

They started heading upstairs until they reached the main hall of the castle.

They were both walking towards the front door when Elvina stopped them.

"Canton! Oh my god" 

Canton turned towards the voice, his face neutral.

Elvina was already tearing up when she run into his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

Canton immediately pushed her away.  
"Slave. Threat." He pulled his gun out of his robotic arm and aimed it at her, his movements mechanical and his expression blank.

Elvina's eyes widened and she froze dead on her spot.

"Canton no, don't do that." Tristian threatened the moment Canton was about to bury a bullet on her heart.

"She's a slave and she tried to attack me."  
Canton's empty gaze was fixed on his sister.

A now sad tear escaped Elvina's eye and rolled down her cheek, her fists clenched. "Canton.." she whispered, too shocked by what was about to happen just a few seconds ago and the cold look on Canton's face.

She then turned to look at Tristian, anger taking over her.  
"You worthless piece of shit, what did you do to my brother?" One of her knives were already on her hand as she was taking mean steps towards Tristian.

ERROT

I felt a few liquid drops falling on my face.

Is it raining.

Wait.

Where am I.

I frowned when another drop landed on my forehead.

I blinked and then opened my eyes as slowly as I could.

They locked with Canton's.

Who was above my head, throwing the few remaining drops of his bourbon on my face.

"Morning." 

I shot up from the couch, all the sleepiness getting washed away in seconds.

My eyes widened. "Were you just pouring alcohol on my face?" 

"It was time to wake up. We are leaving." Canton said indifferently.

"Is this how you usually wake people up in the morning?" 

Canton just shrugged. He looks tired.

I blinked again.

And then realisation hit me.

"Wait." I frowned.

He glanced at me. "Hm?"

"How did I wake up on the couch when I clearly remember falling asleep on the grass? Am I imagining things? Oh my god, am I going crazy?"

"Good morning." Amara smiled while approaching us.

She was holding a bag of clothes on her hand.

"King Canton" her smile widened and she took a small bow, careful to avoid his gaze as much as possible.

"Amara." Canton nodded, his face blank.

I'm now officially more confused than I already was.

Did he just call her by her name?

A name that he..remembers?

"Did you know that your Merlot friend here can actually cook incredible spaghetti meatballs with bourbon as the main ingredient?" Canton asked me while pointing at Amara.

"She can..?" 

"Yeah, maybe you can learn something from her. Your cooking skills are as bad as your IQ score." 

"Seriously now, what happened while I was asleep?" 

The amount of times I've been freaking out the last couple days is getting out of hand.

I need to get a grip of myself.

Canton ignored me. "If the next thing you'll cook for me isn't bourbon meatballs, I don't want it." 

I can't really tell if he's joking or not. 

He always talks with a poker face on so it's really hard for me to know if he's just playing with me.

But on the other hand, I don't think he would ever joke about his bourbon.

It literally feels like I'm insulting someone he loves every time I talk bad about it.

I just shook my head and decided to just let it drop.

"Your highness, we should go." Amara said.

Canton nodded coldly.

He looked at me and I got up from the couch, taking my time while yawning a bit.

Canton rolled his eyes and grabbed me by the hair.

He started dragging me out.

I kept flinching and trying to stop him.  
"It hurts, ah it hurts!"

Only when we were out of the house and towards the shore, he finally let go of my hair.

I started rubbing at my head in slight pain.

I threw him a side glare but decided not to comment on it.

And he might have smirked just a bit in my expense. 

♛♛♛

This boat is massive.

Massive.

I don't know what I had in mind before seeing it but it definitely wasn't..that.

Amara was leading the way while Canton and I were quietly following her steps.

We walked inside the boat and was immediately greeted by a Teal lady this time.

The girl bowed. "Hello everyone! Grettings king Canton. Welcome on board. My name is Nora and I'm gonna be your assistant for today. I'm always available for your service, any time you need me. We are about to start the trip so let me guide you to your cabin."

Amara and I smiled at Nora while Canton simply nodded.

We started walking through the corridors when we finally reached our dorm.

Nora opened the door with a key and let us in. "Here we are!" She gave the key to Canton. "You can leave the room anytime you want. There is a restaurant at the back of the boat so if you feel hungry you can drop by or call me for room service. We also offer a mini lobby at the front and an outdoors deck if you'd like to get some fresh air. There are refreshments inside the fridge and we can always replace them during the day if something is consumed." 

Canton sighed and laid down on one of the bunk beds.

I turned to the girls. "Thank you. We appreciate it." 

"No problem! Estimated time arrival about eight thirty am tomorrow! Enjoy the trip." Nora beamed and Amara just smiled.  
But she wasn't looking at me.  
Her gaze was fixed on Canton.

I smiled back at them and closed the door behind us.

My smile immediately fell.

I looked at Canton with a frown on my face. "Did you make Amara fall in love with you?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"At this point, she barely acknowledges my presence whenever you're around. She just can't stop looking at you. Have you noticed how she keeps smiling at you?" I crossed my arms against my chest and kept staring at him.

"Errot, why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend right now?" 

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Jealo- why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, why would you?" He looked at me.

"I'm not sure why you would even think that. First of all, she's like sixty five."

He nodded at me. "Aha. Right. I should find someone my age. You know, who isn't so excessively old." Canton said, his face indifferent. 

"Yeah, she's off limits."

"And you are in a relationship with Adan."

I let my arms fall on my sides again and I started chewing at the inside of my cheeks. "And I'm in a relationship with Adan."

"And you're just my slave."

"And I'm just your slave." 

"And you hate me."

"And I- I..-" 

Canton kept looking at me, intensely.

I gulped. "I...I don't really...hate you." I mumbled.

"Why? What have I done wrong?" He said sounding slightly desparate.

I frowned. "Wrong?"

"Can't you just keep on hating me?"

I blinked at what I was hearing.

"Wait, cause my brain isn't functioning well"

Canton scoffed. "You don't say." he mumbled.

I decided to ignore the comment. "I hated you to death and now that I don't, you want me to go back to that?" 

"Genius."

"But why?" 

I'm dumfounded.

This feels so surreal to me.

Canton sighed. "I don't want to tell you." He mumbled coldly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Canton turned to look at me like I was an alien invading his land.

I laughed more at the expression on his face.

Canton exhaled and waited for me to stop.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I pressed my lips into a thin line so I could turn serious again. "I'm just- it felt like I was having a conversation with a ten year old".

"Says you." 

I frowned. "You use this type of jokes so much that you're slowly convincing everyone that I'm stupid." 

"You should embrace your flaws." 

"But I'm not stupid!"

"That's what a stupid person would say" Canton said calmly.

I glared at him proving that he is not the only person that can glare at others.

He glanced at me. "hate me yet?"

"No. I won't start hating you again just so I can get into your nerves." 

Canton started rubbing at his forehead in frustration.

"Stings, right?"

"Shut up, little Merlot." 

"You're actually quite fun to hang out with" I said and sat on the bed next to him.

Canton stopped rubbing at his face and slowly removed his hand to look at me.

He blinked at me, expression unreadable as always. "For the last time, we are not hanging out. I'm your king. Your king. Do you know what that means?"

"You're not really helping me understand lately"

Canton sat up on the bed at that. "want me to? Cause it's really easy. I should just let go of my control. The control I'm trying so hard to hold on to."

I shut up at that.

Not because I got scared.

His threats aren't getting to me anymore.

But it must be so incredibly exhausting to try to control yourself so you won't hurt someone.

Especially when you're fighting against dark spells like curses.

It must have taken years for him to master this ability, never mind holding on to it.

I don't blame him for losing it sometimes.

I really don't.

And who knows what the third curse is.

He is not sleeping either.

He's barely eating.

He just..drinks.

I'm not really sure what will happen now that he lost his only chance on freedom.

All I know, is that I wouldn't want to be in his place.

I looked at him and decided to change the subject.

"Did you move me to the couch?" 

"Do you remember me moving you to the couch?"

"No?"

"why ask, then?"

"Cause I definitely don't know how to teleport myself places and Amara is sixty five."

Canton clicked his tongue at that. "What's your problem?" He was furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I'm just saying, she can't just lift me up and move me." I raised my voice just a bit. I then paused. "That would be creepy too"

Canton rolled his eyes.

"So, there's only one person left." I looked at him.

"Have you ever sleepwalked?" Canton asked curiously.

I felt a smirk forming on my lips. "It's kinda cute".

"What's cute" he said through gritted teeth.

"The fact that you don't want to admit it."

"You're pissing me off, Merlot." He said coldly.

"Admit it" I pushed.

He took a deep breath, his fist clenched on his side and his eyebrows still furrowed.

"Yes or no?"

His leg started moving nervously.

"Yes?"

Silence.

"No?"

"Yes, alright? Yes." He said as coolly as he could.

My smirk widened.

And it then turned into a smile that I couldn't wipe off my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Canton asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it" I said and kept smiling.

Canton started drumming his fingers against the bed.

It seemed that something was on his mind.

But he didn't say anything else.

I waited.

And waited.

But it was eating me alive for some reason and I just couldn't get it out of my head.

So I asked.

"But seriously now." I started.

Canton groaned out loud.

I continued, a small frown on my face. "What happened during the night? Did you guys become friends or something? She's a Merlot. You don't have Merlot friends. You hate Merlots. Also, just because she can cook, it doesn't mean that she's generally great. Something's off about her." 

"I never said we became friends. She's just a..not so awful company when you can't sleep." 

"You should have just woken me up." 

Canton looked at me with the slightest of fear on his eyes. "Merlot, what the fuck is wrong with you today?" 

I looked away from him and rolled my eyes. "Nothing's wrong with me, I just don't like her."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, grandson." Canton mumbled.

"I'm not your grandson." I mumbled back.

"Your words, not mine".

I glanced at him again. "I overreacted, okay? I didn't mean it, I was trying to tease you." I snapped at him.

I feel flustered.

Slightly upset.

Annoyed, even.

I think the events of the last few days have really taken a toll on me.

I don't even know why I'm being like this.

Canton wasn't talking, he was just staring at me, unmoving and expressionless. It felt like he was studying me.

I need some air.

"Can I leave for a few minutes?"

He tore his gaze away from me. "Don't be late." He simply ordered.

I gave him a nod, even though I know he never saw it and stormed out of the room.

No one's POV

"Amara" Nora said while they walked inside Amara's cabin.

Amara hopped on her bed and looked at Nora.

She gave her a wide knowing smirk.

Nora smirked back at her.  
"Dude, I almost lost it when I saw you and that boy in the same room."

Amara's face turned serious.

It turned serious as her shoulders got wider, her posture straighter, her wrinkled skin smoother, her long hair shorter and her voice deeper.

Pointed ears replaced her human ones.

Amber replaced blue.

Nora nodded, amused. "Yup, that's more like it, Tris. I actually missed your guts"

"Yeah, I missed your guts as well, if you know what I mean" Tristian smirked evily.

"Your honesty is disgusting." 

"You'll get over it." He shrugged.

"How was your Saturday with those two guys? Must have been eventful."

"Well, I saw my ex fiance after so many years and officially met my doppelgänger. I'm not sure if eventful is the right word." 

"If you want my opinion on the matter, both your and Canton's taste in men is on point." 

Tristian rolled his eyes amused. 

Nora sat on the bed next to Tristian.  
"How do you feel now that you saw him again?"

Tristian took a deep breath before he started talking.

ODA

The night found Elvina and I walking though the backyard of the castle, hands intertwined.

It was the same backyard we started the training lessons at.

And the same backyard I got beaten up at.

I glanced at her, ready to playfully blame her for the bruises on my body when I noticed her troubled expression.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" She said her eyes lost on something that wasn't me. 

I stopped walking. "Did something happen? Did you...regret it?"

Elvina turned to look at me. "No, I didn't regret the kiss."   
She said but she still held that unsure gaze.

I freed my hand from hers. "We didn't actually talk about it.." I looked down. "I'm sorry, we can just forget I ever told you anything and move on with our lives." I felt my cheeks getting heated up from the embarassment.

"Oda." She paused. "I didn't regret kissing you. But on the other hand, I don't know if I can offer you what you desire." 

There it is.

Now I feel way worse.

How could I do that.

Why didn't I keep my mouth shut.

This is not like me.

This is not like me, at all.

And of course she would say something like this back.

She will never want what I want.

It's not possible for an Ink like her to like someone like me.

To want to start anything with me.

And I knew that but still chose to embarass my self.

"It's okay." My face is red and my eyes are stuck on the ground.

"Oda." 

"No, I get it." I threw a brief glance at her and attempted a small smile. "It's not like I'm in love with you or something."

Elvina was just staring at me while sporting a serious expression on her face.

"That sounded bad. But you know what I mean. I didn't want to sound rude or like you are not..you know..." Small pause. "you know. But I'm not. In love with you. I wanna go now." I blurted out as fast as I could and made my way towards the entrance and therefore our room, ignoring the fact that she called my name, once.

Just once.

♛


End file.
